احداث ما بعد الجزء الرابع
by Ada's Lover
Summary: اختفاء ليون ... قصة تتحدث عن بقاء اثر لفيروس البلاجا في جسد ليون و محاولة ايدا انقاذه ... اين يختفي ليون؟؟؟؟
1. Chapter 1

كانت اياما حافلة بالرعب و الخوف و التعب كانت اشبه بكابوس امتد ليال طويلة انتهت في النهاية و لكنه لن ينساها طوال حياته لن ينسى القرويين المتوحشين الذين هاجموه في قرية ( بويبلو ) لن ينسى الكهنة في قلعة ( رامون سالازار ) و لن ينسى جزيرة سادلر التي واجه فيها اقوى اشخاص متوحشين صادفهم في حياته و خصوصا صديقه القديم ( جاك كراوسر ) الذي اكتشف انه يعمل لمنظمة (امبريلا)

ليون سكوت كينيدي العميل السري للحكومة الاميريكية كان قد نجح في انقاذ (اشلي غراهام ) ابنة رئيس الولايات المتحدة الاميريكية دون ان تصاب بأي اذى من المنظمة التي اختطفتها و التي كانت تدعى ( لوس ايليمينادوس ) و تمكن من القضاء عليها تماما مع زعيمها ( سادلر )

ليون الرجل الشجاع ذو الشعر الاشقر الطويل و العينين الزرقاوين الداكنتين نجح مرة اخرى في مهمته التي اسندتها الحكومة الاميريكية اليه و اعاد ( اشلي ) الى الوطن و لكنه كان متعبا جدا من هذه المهمة التي رأى فيها موته عدة مرات اجل لقد كاد يموت عدة مرات بأيدي اتباع ( سادلر ) لولاها لمات على يدي ( كراوسر ) و ( سادلر ) لقد ساعدته و لكنها في النهاية جردته من الطفيلي الذي كان ( سادلر ) قد طوره للسيطرة على عقول الناس و من بعدها السيطرة على العالم

ايدا ...

المرأة التي ترتدي الثوب الاحمر و الذي يحمل نقوش الفراشة المرأة الاسيوية الفاتنة و الذكية لقد اكتشف انها مازالت على قيد الحياة كان اجمل خبر في حياته و لكنه ايضا اكتشف انها تعمل مع (البرت ويسكر ) المجنون الذي يريد تدمير العالم و اعادة سيطرة ( الامبريلا ) عليه كان هذا جدا محبطا لقد كان محبطا بالتأكيد ليون مازال مصرا ان ايدا شخص رائع و انها تعمل مع ( ويسكر ) لسبب ما و ليس لانها تريد ذلك ليون كان يقنع نفسه بذلك و كان يؤمن به صحيح انها صوبت مسدسها اليه اكثر من مرة و لكنه لم يعتقد و لو للحظة انها يمكن ان تقتله ببساطة لم يكن هو بدوره ينوي اذيتها بأي طريقة كان يمكن ان يقتل اي انسان في هذا العالم الا ايدا

" لماذا لاتخبرني ايدا بأي شيء ؟"

"الى متى سأحتمل ظهورها و اختفائها ؟"

" ايدا ماذا تنوين الان ؟"

ليون اغلق عينيه مفكرا عما تفعله ايدا في هذه اللحظة لم يكن يريدها ان تصاب بأي اذى و لكنها ستصاب بأذى بالفعل ان بقيت مع (ويسكر)

" ايدا امل انك تعرفين ما تفعلينه"

كان قلقا عليها كما كان جدا حزينا لفراقها مرة اخرى منذ 6 سنوات في احداث مدينة الراكون لقد شغلت ايدا تفكيره طوال تلك السنوات الست دون ان يكون قادرا على نسيانها ...لا... هو لم يرد ان ينساها و سيبقى يذكرها طوال حياته و هو يأمل ان يلتقيها مرة اخرى في ظروف اخرى

قطع تفكير ليون صوت الطيار و هو يتحدث عن قرب وصولهم الى واشنطن العاصمة الاميريكية خلال عدة دقائق

رغم انه كان متعبا من احداث اسبانيا لم يستطع النوم لقد واجه ارقا منذ احداث مدينة الراكون و لم يكن ينام بشكل جيد طوال تلك السنوات لكنه رغم ذلك كان يؤدي واجبه على اكمل وجه بل افضل من العملاء الاخرين في الحكومة الاميريكية

مهاراته العالية و قوة ادراكه بالاضافة الى غريزته التي تكاد الا تخطئ كانت سببا في نجاته في كثير من المرات من الموت المحتم و ذلك جعل الحكومة و حتى الرئيس نفسه يثق به ثقة تامة و لم يكن هؤلاء فقط المعجبين به بل حتى اعدائه اعجبو بقدراته الجبارة و كان هو الرقم 1 في قائمة اغتيالاتهم و لا سيما (ويسكر) الذي فوجئ بخبر موت (كراوسر ) على يدي ليون و قد كان (كراوسر ) من افضل عملاء (ويسكر) و اقواهم و هذا ما جعل (ويسكر) يفكر جديا بالتخلص من (ليون) قبل ان يداهمه هذا الاخير

لم يكن (ويسكر) ليرسل اي شخص عادي ليراقب ليون او حتى يقتله لقد رأى بعينيه كيف استطاع ليون ان يتغلب على ( لوس ايليمينادوس ) و يمحقهم عن الوجود " انه شخص غير عادي" كان ويسكر يفكر

" لو استطعت القبض عليه حيا لكان اروع نموذج يمكن اختبار الفيروس الجديد عليه" كان يقصد الفيروس الذي حصل عليه من (سادلر) مؤخرا

"لم لا أستطيع القبض عليه حيا؟" " بالطبع استطيع قد يكون صعبا و لكنه حتما غير مستحيل"

(ويسكر) كان يفكر مليا دون ان يجد شخصا مناسبا و لكنه تذكرها ...

لقد تذكر ايدا التي طلب منها مرارا ان تقتل ليون و لكن الفرصة لم تواتيها بسبب مهمتها التي طلب فيها ان تستولي على الفيروس من (سادلر) كما ذكرت في تقريرها الاخير " اجل ايدا هي الشخص المناسب للمهمة " " انها تعرف كيف يتحرك ليون و كيف يقاتل " " لابد ان اكلفها بذلك " " انها الشخص المناسب للمهمة" " انها جدا ذكية و ماهرة و قادرة على النجاح بكل مهامها"

ايدا كانت في طريقها عائدة الى (ويسكر) من مهمة كلفها بها بعد احداث اسبانيا مباشرة و رغم انها كانت متعبة لم تتردد في تلقي اتصال (ويسكر) املة الا تكون مهمة جديدة

" انسة ونغ كم هو رائع ان اراك ثانية "

- " ليست عادتك ان تتصل بي مرتين متتاليتين بعد انتهاء كل مهمة ... مالامر؟"

-"لدي مهمة جديدة لك "

-" الم تستطع الانتظار حتى قدومي اليك"

-" اردت ان تختصري الطريق ؟"

-" ماذا تعني ؟"

-" اريدك ان تتوجهي مباشرة الى اميريكا "

-"اميريكا؟" " هل ستكون مهمتي التالية في اميريكا؟"

-" اجل ... انا اعرف انك متعبة لذلك يمكنك ان ترتاحي هناك لاسبوعين فبل البدء بمهمتك"

"- حسنا انا مصغية ... "

-" ستحصلين لاحقا على التعليمات اراك لاحقا"

اغلقت ايدا هاتفها و هي تفكر ( مالامر , ويسكر يبدو مختلفا هذه المرة لم يكن بهذا الغموض من قبل و ليس من عادته الايخبرني عن مهمتي التالية حتى ان كنت متعبة و لماذا لايريدني ان ابدأ بها فبل اسبوعين , هناك امر غير طبيعي )

و نادت ايدا الطيار

" مسارنا قد تغير ... اتجه الى اميريكا"...

وصل ليون الى شقته بعد رحلة طويلة من اسبانيا الى اميريكا قبل ان يدخل كان يتحقق من كل انش من بيته و لا حظ انه لاشيء غير طبيعي , كان ليون حذرا دائما فهو يعرف ان العديد من خصومه قد يحاولون قتله في اي وقت و لن يصعب عليهم ايجاد عنوانه و رغم ان الرئيس عرض عليه ان يقيم بجوار البيت الابيض الا انه رفض بحجة انه سيلتقي اصدقائه و لن يكون ملائما اقامة حفلات صاخبة تزعج الرئيس و عائلته بالاضافة انه يحب التكلم مع اصدقائه بدون التفكير بعمله

لقد حصل على شهري اجازة و كان هذا ما يأمله ان يرجع الى شقته و يأخذ حماما ساخنا و ينام لاسبوع كامل فقد كان جدا مرهقا من مهمته الاخيرة , بعد تأكده ان شقته امنة دخل اليها و رمى بمعطفه على الطاولة في غرفة الجلوس و استلقى على الكنبة لعدة دقائق

" كم هو رائع عندما تستلقي للراحة" " لا ليون ... لن تستطيع الراحة ابدا ستبقى ترى تلك الكوابيس كل ليلة ... ماذا اذا؟ "

نهض ليون و شغل جهاز التلفاز و مضى يقلب في المحطات و استقر على محطة السي ان ان التي اذاعت خبر عودة ابنة الرئيس الاميريكي سالمة الى الوطن و رأى مقاطع له و لاشلي عندما صعدا بطائرة هيليكوبتر من السفارة الاميريكية بإسبانيا , مازال غير مصدق الاحداث التي وقعت في اسبانيا و لكنه تأوه مرتاحا الى النتيجة التي حققها , لقد خطر بباله ان يتفقد هاتفه ليرى الرسائل الصوتية التي وصلته و عندما مد يده الى معطفه متحسسا الهاتف كان ما تحسسه اولا قطع من الالمنيوم و التي عرف انها مفاتيح المزلجة التي اعطته اياها ايدا لينجو من الجزيرة , سحب ليون المفتاح و الذي كان في نهايته الدب الصغير و امعن النظر فيه " ايدا ... اين انت الان ؟"

وصلت ايدا في هذه الاثناء الى ميامي و قد وجدت حجزا بإسمها المزيف ( ليندا ويليامز ) في فندق راق وسط المدينة (ويسكر) قد عمل كل ما يلزم لتأمين الراحة لها لمهمتها الجديدة غرفتها كانت 938 صعدت ايدا الى الغرفة و عندما دخلت ادارت عيناها في ارجاء الغرفة ثم لاحظت حقيبة سوداء و ملف ذو خلفية رمادية بجوارها كانا موضوعين على الطاولة " انها مهمتي " قالت ايدا في نفسها و لكني يجب ان استحم و اخذ قسطا من الراحة اولا

* خطوات بطيئة تقترب منه و هو يتراجع ... انه الوحش الذي صنع في مختبرات امبريلا و ارسل ليقتل كل ناج من مدينة الراكون ليون لا يستطيع ان يجاري هذا الوحش لقد رفع مسدسه و اطلق عليه عدة مرات و لكنه لا يتأثر بالرصاص لم يبقى اي مسافة يتراجع بعدها لقد اصبح واضحا لليون انه يجب ان يختار احدى ميتتين : اما ان يقع في الحمم او ان ينتظر الوحش كي يقتله ببرودة و فجأة دوي صوت طلقتين من الخلف اصابتا الوحش الذي التفت الى الخلف و هناك ايدا كانت تقف مصوبة سلاحها الى الوحش و نادت ايدا " ليون اهرب بسرعة "

-" ايدا لا تفعلي هذا "

و استمرت ايدا بإطلاق النار بينما اقترب الوحش منها و تمكن من امساكها و رفعها الى الاعلى بشكل مؤلم لها , اطلقت طلقتين اخريين اصابتا وجه الوحش مباشرة و خرجت من الوحش صيحة مخيفة عبرت عن المه و غضبه و رفع ايدا مرة اخرى و رماها بقوة الى مولد الطاقة مسببا لها اذى كبيرا و ملحقا ضررا كبير بمولد الطاقة و لكنه ترنح من الاصابة في وجهه وتراجع رويدا رويدا حتى سقط في الحمم

" ايداااااااا" ليون اسرع الى ايدا و اسند ذراعه خلفها

" ايدا ... " في هذه الاثناء اعطى مولد الطاقة اشارات و تذبذبات قوية , كان واضحا انه سينفجر بعد دقائق معدودة

" ليون لم يبقى وقت طويل عليك الخروج سريعا " قالت ايدا و هي تتنفس بصعوبة و بسرعة

-" لا ... ليس من دونك ... لا"

-" غريب ... رغم اني بالكاد اعرفك و لكني علمت انك ستقول هذا " وحاولت جاهدة و رفعت يدها لتلمس جانب رأس ليون و مارة على شعره الاشقر الذي امتلأ بالقذارة

_" ايدا ... ارجوك .. لاتموتي"

و رفعت ايدا نفسها بكل ما تبقى لها من قوة ... اتجهت شفتيها نحو شفتي ليون فانحنى ليون و قبلها لعدة ثوان كانت اجمل شي في وسط هذا المنظر الكئيب من الخراب و الدمار و الرعب

نظرت ايدا اليه بحزن و يأس كان واضحا انها تودعه و بدوره نظر اليها بحزن لم يعرف له مثيلا و امتلأت عيناه بالدمع

" ايدا ... ارجوك لا تتركيني ... ليس الان "

و بصوت متقطع اعطت كلماتها الاخيرة

" انا ... فقط ... امرأة ... واقعة ... في ... حبك ... لا ... أكثر... الوداع ليون "

الدماء امتلأت على يدي ليون و على الارض دماء ايدا و سقط رأسها و اغمضت عينيها

" ايييييييييييييييييييييددددددددددددددددددددددددددددددداااااااااااااااااااااااااااااااااا" صرخ ليون بكل قوته و قد ضمها الى صدره و هو يبكي ... و كأنه فقد جزءا منه *

" ايدااااااااااااااااااااااااا"

نظر ليون حوله و هو يتنفس بسرعة و صعوبة

" يا الهي ... ليس ثانية" بعد لحظات امتلأت عيناه بالدمع " مالذي يحصل لي ؟ لماذا يجب ان اعاني هكذا ؟" التفت ليون الى ساعته الرقمية بجانب سريره كانت الثالثة و النصف صباحا

" امل ان لا احد قد سمعني " في الواقع لم يكن ليون متأكدا ان صراخه مسموع ام لا لم يكترث لذلك طالما ان جيرانه لم يقرعو بابه فقد استنتج ان صراخه غير مسموع

في صباح اليوم التالي استيقظت ايدا من نومها تأوهت و هي تبتسم لقد نامت بشكل جيد بل بشكل رائع و كأنها لم تنم منذ سنة كان يجب ان تنهض لتناول الفطور و التمتع بيومها قبل البدء بمهمتها الجديدة

نهضت و استقامت و هي تقول في نفسها " ياله من يوم جميل ... ليتني استطيع جعل جميع ايامي كهذا اليوم " " حسنا ايتها الفتاة ... الى الاستحمام اولا " مشت ايدا باتجاه الحمام مارة بالطاولة التي عليها الحقيبة و الملف الرمادي فالتفتت الى الملف لثوان ثم ادارت رأسها و في هذه اللحظة توقفت قليلا ... لقد رأت صورة ما في هذا الملف و لكن الصورة مألوفة نوعا ما... التفتت ايدا مرة اخرى ورأت بشكل غير واضح صورة شخص ذو شعر اشقر طويل كان ما راته في البداية صحيحا ... اسرعت ايدا الى الملف و التقطته و تأملت الصورة ... " ليون " " انه ليون "

فتحت ايدا الملف بسرعة و قرأته " القبض على ليون حيا " ثم كررت الكلمة مرة اخرى " حيا" " لماذا ؟" " لماذا يريد ويسكر ليون حيا " " لا بد انه يريده لتجربة ما " " ولكن لماذا اختارني لهذه المهمة؟ هل اكتشف مساعدتي له في اسبانيا؟" اسئلة كثيرة طرحتها ايدا على نفسها

"لا ... لا يمكنني فعل هذا "... لحظات و هي تفكر " لماذا لا استطيع التحكم بعواطفي " " انا استطيع و لكن عندما يتعلق الامر بليون لا استطيع التفكير بسرعة" " مالذي سأفعله؟" ايدا كانت تعلم ان لم تؤدي هذه المهمة فسيرسل ويسكر من يلاحقها ليقتلها و لكن لم يكن في نيتها قتل ليون او القبض عليه و احضاره الى ويسكر لانه ...لانه الشخص الوحيد الذي اهتم لامرها منذ 6 سنوات حتى انها كانت تعلم انه كان يحاول البحث عنها مرارا بعد احداث مدينة الراكون لم يفعل احد هذا من قبل لاجلها

في اسبانيا شعرت بأنها محظوظة لان ليون كان معها هناك لقد حميا بعضهما هناك و انقذا بعضهما " لقد انقذ حياتي مرات كثيرة " " لايمكنني فعل هذا " كان على ايدا التصرف بسرعة لحماية نفسها و ليون ما زال لديها 10 ايام من العمل

كان يجب ان تبحث عن مكان امن يأويها و ليون ريثما تفكر بالتالي " حسنا ايدا ابدأي العمل في الحال" و تأملت الصورة مرة اخرى و تمتمت " ليون "

ليون يتفقد رسائله الصوتية مرة اخرى كان هناك رسالة واحدة

" مرحبا ليون لقد شاهدت الاخبار مؤخرا و علمت بعودة ابنة الرئيس الى اميريكا و هذا يعني انك ايضا في اميريكا لذا فكرت بزيارتك حالما اعود من المكسيك اتصل بي الى اللقاء"

كانت كلير

وضع ليون هاتفه جانبا ... لقد مضى وقت طويل منذ ان رأى كلير لاخر مرة و فكر ان يدعوها لزيارته فهو لا يحب البقاء وحيدا معظم الاحيان لقد اخبره بعض حراس البيت الابيض ان كريس قد ذهب الى افريقيا بعد انضمامه الى منظمة بي اس اس اي و ربيكا تمضي عطلتها في منزل خالتها في كندا و بيري في مهمة في اميريكا الجنوبية ... " معظمهم ليس هنا ... و لكن كلير اتية " " حسنا يمكنني ان امضي بعض الوقت معها " فجأة احس ليون بقوة تندفع من معدته سعل على اثرها و استمر يسعل لعدة ثواني " يا الهي مابي؟" كان خائفا ان ينظر الى يده التي غطت فمه ... كان خائفا من شيء حصل معه في اسبانيا ... بعد ان هدأ نظر ليون الى يده ... " يا الهي هذا غير معقول ... لقد ظننت اني تخلصت منه" كانت يده ملوثة بالدماء

" اللاس بلاجا " هل مازالت تسري في دمائي ..." تذكر ليون فورا و نهض بسرعة الى حيث رمى حقيبة سفره في غرفة الجلوس و مضى يبحث فيها حتى وجدها ... زجاجة اللقاح التي اعطاه اياها لويس سيرا قبل ان يموت كان فيها 4 من الحبوب المتبقية "انتظر ليون ربما هذه ليست اللاس بلاجا يجب ان تذهب الى الطبيب لمعرفة ما بك اولا " " و ماذا ان حدث معي شي هناك .. لا... يجب ان اتناولها الان " رفع ليون الغطاء و تناول 3 حبوب دفعة واحدة و بعد قليل شعر بالراحة لكنه يجب ان يذهب الى مختبرات البيت الابيض ليفحصوه تماما ... و لكن ماذا ان كان مازال يحمل الفيروس سيضطرون لقتله ... فكر ليون سريعا " سأتصل بكلير لا بد انها ستساعدني" ...

في مكان ما ... البرت ويسكر كان جالسا على مقعده المعتاد كان يحدق بالشاشة امامه ... الجزيرة تتدمر بفعل الانفجار ... جزيرة سادلر في اسبانيا . لقد رأى شيئا لم يسر له على الاطلاق .. ايدا .. ترمي بمفاتيح الى ليون ... كان غاضبا جدا ... كان هناك فرصة مواتية لها لتقتله و لكنها لم تفعل ... "العاهرة ستدفع الثمن غاليا" قطع تفكير ويسكر دخول احد حراسه قائلا " سيدي لقد عادت الفرقة التي ارسلت الى اسبانيا" بدون ان يلتفت قال: " النتيجة؟" كان يأمل بسماع اخبار جيدة : " للاسف لم يتبقى اي اثر للاس بلاجا في الجزيرة بفعل الانفجار الذي قضى على اي اثر له" كان هذا جدا محبطا لقد خدعته المرأة ذات الثوب الاحمر و ارسلت له عينة مزيفة من اللاس بلاجا التي اكتشف مؤخرا انها ميتة ...

"سانتقم منك يا انسة ونغ على هذا" قال في نفسه ... "هل فرقة امبريلا 1 جاهزة ؟؟"

" نعم سيدي ... انهم ينتظرون الاوامر"

" الى ميامي لتدمير الهدف أ ثم الهدف ب"

" علم " ... غادر الحارس و اغلق الباب و تمتم ويسكر بغضب " لابد ان احاول شيئا جديدا مع فيروس ت ... يجب ان اعيد بناء امبريلا بسرعة".

ليون كان يفكر جيئة و ذهابا لقد ترك رسالة لكلير و لم ترد عليه بعد ... بقاءه وحيدا كان فكرة سيئة ... هو لم يختر العيش وحيدا لكن مهنته كعميل حكومي اجبرته على العيش على هذا النحو و لكن ما يحصل له الان قد يكون خطرا ليس عليه فقط بل على اصدقائه و جيرانه ايضا كان يجب ان يتصرف ... لقد فكر بالاختفاء و لكن كيف سيبرر غيابه بعد انتهاء اجازته و الى اين يجب ان يذهب و لماذا تأخرت كلير بالاجابة على اتصاله ... " راسي يؤلمني ... اللعنة لاول مرة في حياتي لا اعرف مالذي يجب ان افعله" نظر ليون الى ساعة الحائط انها تقريبا السابعة و الربع مساءا " هيا ... كلير اين انتي الان ؟ ... لماذا تأخرتي " قطع تفكير ليون صوت قرع الباب ... " و اخيرا " تنهد ليون و هو يتجه الى الباب و و لكنه توقف بعد ان مشى عدة خطوات ثم غير اتجاهه الى المطبخ و اخذ سكينا حادا من احد الادراج ثم عاد باتجاه الباب ... كان ليون دوما حذرا في استقبال ضيوفه فهو يتوقع دوما المفاجآت الغير سارة ... ليون تنهد بارتياح لدى رؤيته كلير من خلال العين السحرية و فتح الباب لها

كلير اصبحت اجمل من ذي قبل و قد مضى زمن طويل منذ ان التقت بليون لاخر مرة قبل ان يصبح عميلا للحكومة الاميريكية... كانت كلير تبتسم عندما فتح الباب و رد ليون الابتسامة معانقتها قائلا " كلير لقد مضت مدة طويلة ... كيف حالك؟"

- " بخير و انت ؟ تبدو بحال جيدة " قالت كلير بعد ان عانقته " اخبرني ماذا حصل ؟ لقد اخبرتني في رسالتك ان هناك شي هام تريد ان تخبرني به "

- " نعم ... ادخلي سنتكلم في الداخل "

بعد دخولها اغلق ليون الباب ووضع السكين جانبا و جلس الاثنان في غرفة الجلوس كان ليون لا يعرف كيف يبدأ كان ينظر بجهات مختلفة و يفرك يديه ثم يعود و ينظر الى كلير ... كلير بدأت تساورها الشكوك عندما لاحظت القلق على وجه ليون فبدأت :

" ليون ... هل انت بخير؟ , تبدو متعبا"

- " نعم ... اعتقد هذا ... اعني ... لا ... حسنا ... " توقف للحظة ثم تابع "اعتقد اني مصاب بفيروس اللاس بلاجا , كلير لست متأكدأ لكني خائف ... لقد ظننت اني تخلصت منه و لكني كنت مخطئا ... و الان انا لا اعرف ماذا يجب ان افعل ... ان اخبرت الرئيس فسوف يقتلوني بالتأكيد ... "

- " اهدأ ليون ... اشرح لي الموضوع ... لاتعتقد ان احدا يمكن ان يؤذيك ... لا تقلق سأكون معك و سأساعدك"...

في مكان ما ... جلست ايدا امام حاسبها المحمول و هي تتأمل الشاشة ... كانت ترى ليون و هو ينظر اليها باتجاه الشاشة ... لقد تعمدت ايدا زرع كميرتين مكان عيني الدب الزجاجية حتى تستطيع مراقبته من حيث لا يدري .. " ليون ..." تمتمت ايدا " ما زلت تفكر فيّ بعد ما فعتله بك في اسبانيا ؟؟؟..."

تنهدت ايدا مغلقة عيناها " لا اعرف لم تفعل هذا ؟ ... هل استحق كل هذا الاهتمام يا ليون؟؟؟ " توقفت ايدا للحظة ثم فتحت عيناها مفكرة " لا اتذكر اي شخص فعل هذا من اجلي ابدا ... لقد هزمتني ليون ... لا استطيع مجاراتك ... لا يمكنني .." قطع تفكير ايدا صوت هاتفها . نظرت اليه و رأت الاسم "هايغن"

- " ونغ " اجابت ايدا ... و اتى الصوت من الطرف الاخر

- " ونغ ... مالذي يحدث ؟ لماذا انت في اميريكا؟ "

-" لقد كلفني ويسكر بمهمة هنا ... و .." قاطعها هايغن قائلا

-" ما هي؟"

-" لقد كلفني بإحضار ليون كينيدي حيا اليه"

- " حيا ؟؟ لابد انه جن تماما ... مالذي ينويه؟"

-" لا ادري و لكنه ربما يحاول ان يجري تجربة من نوع ما و اعتقد ان ليون سيكون نموذجا مثاليا له بعد ان رأى مهارته في اسبانيا"

-"ممممممم اعتقد ان هذا خطر نوعا ما عليك ... لا بأس يمكنك ان ترتاحي من مهمة التجسس على ويسكر في الوقت الحالي سنحاول ان نتجسس عليه بطريقة ثانية لاحقا "

-" هايغن ... ماذا عن كينيدي؟"

-" ماذا عنه ؟ "

-" اعني هل يجب ان نتركه غير مدرك لخطر ويسكر ؟ ربما يرسل ويسكر شخصا اخر ليقبض عليه , اذا وقع ليون تحت قبضة ويسكر فقد يكون تهديدا قويا لنا خصوصا ان كان تحت تأثير فيروس ما "

-" معك حق ... حسنا حاولي ان تحذريه و لكن لا تقتربي كثيرا منه انت تعرفين لمن يعمل ليون كينيدي , لا نستطيع ان نخاطر بهذا"

-"لا تقلق .. انا اعرف ليون منذ احداث مدينة الراكون , اعرف كيف اتصرف معه"

-" لست قلقا من هذا فانت ماهرة في هذا لكني قلق ان حاول بطريقة ما ان يعرف شيئا عن تنظيمنا, كوني حذرة ونغ"

-"مفهوم ... اراك لاحقا"

كانت ايدا تفكر مليا كيف تتصرف مع ليون عندما تقابله , كانت تعرف انه سيسألها كثيرا و ان كانت تريد ان تحميه من ويسكر فعليها ان تجيب على اسئلته الكثيرة " كيف يمكنني تجنب اسئلته ؟... يجب ان احاول ان اتفادى هذا ان كنت اريد ان احميه بالفعل"

"حسنا ايدا ... لا تقلقي كل شيء سيكون على ما يرام "

عادت ايدا و تظرت الى الشاشة ثانية ... " انا اتية ليون"

في وقت لاحق

كان ليون و كلير قد انتهيا من حديثهما ... لقد شرح ليون كل شي عن طبيعة فيروس اللاس بلاجا لكلير التي اصبحت مهتمة اكثر بهذا الفيروس الجديد و لكنها كانت قلقة اكثر عندما اخبرها ليون ان الفيروس ما زال بداخله لم تكن تتخيل تحول ليون الى وحش اخر من الوحوش التي اعتادت ان تسمع عنهم من اخيها و بعض اصدقائها القدامى بل لم تكن تريد ان تتذكر الوحوش التي لاقتهم اثناء فرارها من مدينة الراكون مع ليون و لم تكن ايضا مستعده لخسارة ليون نفسه

نهضت كلير بينما نظر اليها ليون بقلق كان يخشى ان تتركه بعد ان روى لها ما يجري له , كانت كلير ترى القلق في عيني ليون لكنها لم تكن تفكر في تركه وحيدا هكذا لذا حاولت ان تطمئنه قائلة :

-" ليون لا تقلق ... ستكون بخير اعرف شخصا يمكننا الوثوق به انه طبيب و قد كان صديقا لوالدي لفترة طويلة ... سأطلب المساعدة منه "

-" هل حقا يستطيع معالجتي؟"

-" لا اعلم ليون عليه ان يراك اولا لكن لا تقلق كل شي سيكون على ما يرام "

نظر ليون الى النافذة كان ما زال يشعر بقلق شديد " كفى ليون ... انك تعرف ماذا يجب ان تفعل ... لا يمكنك ان تتحول الى وحش مثل وحوش امبريلا الذين قضيت عليهم ... يجب ان تفعل هذا في اسوأ الاحوال" كان يفكر

-"ليون هل انت بخير ؟" سألت كلير.. انتبه ليون من تفكيره و اجابها

-" اجل انا بخير "

-"اذا هيا غير ملابسك سنذهب الى الدكتور سينانز حالا .. لا يجب ان نضيع الوقت "

-" حسنا" و مشى ليون الى غرفة نومه بينما كانت كلير تتابعه بعينيها ...

في وقت لاحق

وصلت ايدا الى منزل ليون كانت ما زالت في سيارتها تراقب المنزل لم تكن هناك اي انارة ما يعني انه خارج المنزل ... اعطت ايدا لنفسها فرصة المراقبة لبضع دقائق اخرى قبل ان تخرج من سيارتها ... و لكن لم يكن هناك اي اثر للحياة في منزل ليون نظرت ايدا الى ساعتها كانت تقريبا العاشرة مساءا تساءلت اين يمكن ان يكون ليون في هذا الوقت و لكنها لم ترد ان تجب على تساؤلاتها كانت فرصة لها لتكتشف منزله و تعرف المزيد عنه

خرجت ايدا من سيارتها و مشت باتجاه المنزل كان عليها ان تدور حول المنزل لتتأكد ان ليون ليس بالجوار فهي لم تلاحظ وجود سيارته الجيب و عندما تأكدت تسلقت الى احدى نوافذ المنزل بواسطة مسدسها الحبلي لم يكن صعبا عليها ان تفتح تلك النافذة المقفلة ادركت لاحقا انها نافذة المطبخ .

داخل المطبخ كانت الاوعية و ادوات المطبخ مرتبة بشكل انيق لم هذا يدهش ايدا فهي تعلم ان ليون ليس شخصا مهملا بالرغم من انه يعيش وحيدا , كانت ايدا تتحقق من اي اجهزة انذار في المنزل و لكنها لم تجد شيئا " يبدو ان ليون مهمل بعض الشيء من هذه الناحية" قالت ايدا في نفسها بعد ان خطت داخل غرفة الجلوس و تمعنت النظر فيها كانت جدرانها مطلية بورق الزخرفة و كان لونه ازرقا انه اللون الذي يحبه ليون نظرت ايدا الى مكتبة ليون في الناحية اليسرى كانت عبارة عن بعض الادراج و الرفوف المليئة بالاوراق و الكتب , على ظهرها لم يكن هناك اي اثر للصور لا يوجد اي صور له او لعائلته و اصدقائه كان منظرا كئيبا بعض الشيء , مشت ايدا باتجاه المكتبة و تناولت بعض الاوراق و اخذت تقرأ فيها كانت جميعها عبارة عن مهام ليون داخل و خارج اميريكا و بعض الاعمال في البيت الابيض استطاعت ايدا ان تخمن ان ليون لم يكن ذاك الرجل الذي يفعل اشياء كثيرة في حياته لقد كانت حياته عبارة عن عمل و عمل و عمل كانت حياته كحياتها فقط العمل الشيئ الوحيد الظاهر فيها , اخذت ايدا تفتح ادراج المكتبة و لم تكن تجد شيئا مثيرا للاهتمام : اوراق و كتب و مفاتيح و اشياء غير هامة و لكنها عندما وصلت الى احد الادراج وجدته مقفلا فتركته و تابعت ببقية الادراج دون ان تجد شيئا مميزا سوا بعض الاسلحة التفتت ايدا ثانية الى الدرج الذي استعصى عليها و تساءلت " ما لذي يمكن ان يخفيه ليون هنا؟" لم تكن ايدا فضولية عادة و لكنها ارادت ان تعرف ما بداخل هذا الدرج الصغير . اخرجت ايدا مشبكين كانت تستعملهما عادة في فك الاقفال و اخذت تحاول فك القفل و ذلك لم يكن صعبا فقد فتح القفل بسهولة .

عندما فتحت ايدا الدرج كان اول شيء وقع نظرها عليه مفاتيح المزلجة التي اعطتها لليون في اسبانيا لقد احتفظ ليون بها رغم عدم حاجته اليها بجانب المفاتيح كان هناك ضماد قديم عليه بعض الدماء القديمة " لا ... هذا لايمكن " قالت في نفسها لقد كان ضماد ليون الذي ضمدته به اثناء احداث مدينة الراكون لقد احتفظ به ليون داخل كيس يلاستيكي شفاف و حافظ عليه كانه شيء قيّم بجانب الضماد كان هناك صندوق خشبي ذو لون بني كانت ايدا خائفة من فتح هذا الصندوق ... لقد احتفظ ليون بكل تذكار منها لقد سرت في نفسها مشاعر الخوف و القلق و القشعريرة مدت ايدا يدها بتردد باتجاه الصندوق و فتحته ببطء .

كان اول شيء رأته مجموعة اوراق على الجهة اليسرى من الصندوق خمنت انها رسائل , بفتح احداها لاحظت توقيعها .. توقيع ايدا الذي كان عبارة عن احمر شفاهها انها رسائلها التي كتبتها له في اسبانيا " لايمكن..."

كانت ايدا قد اصبحت تتنفس بصعوبة محاولة ان تقاوم احساس غريب بدأ يسري داخلها لقد قابلت ليون في اسبانيا و قد بدا باردا لم يفاجئه ظهورها بعد كل تلك السنوات و لكن داخله كان العكس تماما مازالت في عقله لازال ليون ... يفكر فيها... ادارت ايدا عينيها باتجاه يمين الصندوق كان هناك كيس بلاستيكي اسود قد طوي بشكل انيق "ما هذا؟" قالت ايدا في نفسها و هي تتناول الكيس و تفتحه رويدا رويدا ... اتسعت عينا ايدا و هي تخرج مسدسا ... مسدسا قديما متسخا و عليه بعض الدماء القديمة ... تنهدت ايدا بقوة و بدأت تظهر دموع في عينيها و هي تحدق بالمسدس " مستحيل ... لا ... لايمكنني ان احتمل هذا ... ليون" ... انه مسدسها الذي اسقطته بعد سقوطها و جرحها ... انه المسدس الذي اطلق النار على مستر اكس ... لقد احتفظ به ليون ايضا ... لم ينسى ليون اي شيء من ذكريات ايدا لقد جمع كل شيء يخصها – ازادت الدموع في عينيها دون ان تنحدر بعد على وجنتيها- ليون ... الشاب الذي التقته اثناء تفشي الراكون بالزومبي و الذي انقذها من الموت مرة تلو الاخرى معرضا حياته للخطر رغم انه لم يعرفها و حتى بعد معرفته بأنها جاسوسة اتت لتسرق فيروس الجي لم يهتم بذلك فقد اصر على انهما سينجوان معا تلك الصفات في ذلك الشاب الرائع ليون جعلتها تتغير لقد اذابت الجليد عن قلبها المتجمد منذ سن السادسة عشرة ... خمس عشرة سنة من التجمد اذابها رجل خلال ساعات من لقائه بها ... "لماذا يا ليون ؟ ... تهتم لشخص مثلي ؟ ... يا الهي ... رغم اني خنتك مرات عديدة مازلت تتصرف ... كأنك ... كأنك ملاك ارسل ليهتم بي فقط... و ماذا اعطيتك بالمقابل ... ماذا؟؟؟ ... الاكاذيب و الاكاذيب و المزيد من الاكاذيب " هذه المرة تغلبت دمعة على مقاومة ايدا اليائسة لمنعها من الخروج و انحدرت على وجنتها لقد تحطم كبريائها ... تحطم كليا ... لماذا لاتستطيع التحكم بعواطفها ... لماذا ؟؟؟؟ ...

في هذا الوقت كانت كلير مع ليون داخل منزل السيد سينانز ... كانت كلير قد شرحت له حالة ليون ... الرجل ذو الستون عاما جلس مصغيا باهتمام فهو ليس طبيبا فحسب بل و عالم ايضا عمل كثيرا على اجساد الزومبي التي دخلت مختبره لاجراء تجارب عليها في محاولة لاكتشاف مضاد فيروس جي لكن قصة هذا الفيروس اثارت اهتمامه اكثر من فيرس الجي فتح عينيه بعد صمت دام بضع دقائق و كانت عينا كلا من ليون و كلير معلقة به

" ان هذه قصة مثيرة حقا ... لقد ذكرت يا سيد كينيدي انك تخلصت من هذا الفيروس في احد مختبرات تلك المنظمة الاسبانية ... حسنا اذا كان الفيروس قد عاد اليك من تلقاء نفسه فلابد انه عاد لابنة الرئيس ايضا ... اليس كذلك؟ ..."

" اعتقد ان هذا ما يجب ان يحدث خصوصا انها حقنت بالفيروس قبلي" اجاب ليون بقلق اكبر " يا الهي ... يجب ان احذرهم " قاطعت كلير ليون " لا ليون لا تفعل ... سأفعل هذا بنفسي ... كل ما عليك فعله هو الاختفاء مؤقتا ريثما نحل هذه المسألة"

" احتاج لاجراء بعض الفحوصات عليك سيد كينيدي .. امل الا تمانع ربما استطيع معرفة طبيعة هذا الفيروس ..." هز ليون رأسه موافقا لم يكن لديه اي خيار على اية حال و حول نظره الى كلير بعد ان مدت يدها على كتفه محاولة القول ان كل شيء على ما يرام ..

-"علي ان اذهب الى البيت لاحضار بعض الاغراض ان كنت سأبقى هنا لبعض الوقت " قال ليون و ردت كلير بسرعة " لا ليون ... سأذهب انا و احضر ما تحتاجه لا يجب ان تغادر هذا المكان في الوقت الحالي"

-" لا كلير ... هناك بعض الحاجيات الخاصة التي يجب ان احضرها بنفسي لا احد غيري يعرف مكانها لن اخذ وقتا طويلا كلير اعدكما اني سأرجع بالسرعة الممكنة "

-" حسنا ... ان كنت ستذهب فسأرافقك ... لن ادعك وحدك و انت بهذه الحال " قالت كلير و قد علت وجهها نظرة من الجدية و التصميم ... كان ليون ينظر اليها و قد تأثر لقد كانت كلير كل ما لديه في الوقت الحالي ... لا احد اخر ليعتمد عليه سواها ...

اثناء رجوعهما الى المنزل كانت كلير وراء عجلة القيادة في سيارة ليون و قد جلس ليون الى جانبها يحدق بالطريق امامه بصمت .. كانت كلير مدركة بما يمر به ليون ربما هو يفكر بان اللحظات التي سيعيشها هي اقل مما يتوقع " لماذا يجب ان اخسر ليون في هذا الوقت ؟ ... يجب ان احاول المستحيل لشفائه " و انتبهت كلير من تفكيرها عندما سعل ليون مرة اخرى و قد وضع ليون يده على فمه

-" ليون ... هل انت بخير ؟" سألت كلير و قد ناولت ليون منديلا

-" اجل كلير ... لا تقلقي انا بخير"

-" ليون ... ارجوك الا تفكر في شيء ... لن اسمح لهذا الفيروس بأن يسيطر عليك اعدك بهذا ..." نظر ليون اليها بعينين حزينتين لكنه اخفى الحزن رويدا رويدا دون ان تلاحظ كلير التى كانت تركز على القيادة و على الطريق

-" شكرا كلير ... رغم انك متعبة من السفر فقد اتيت توا الي ... انا اسف ... كان علي ..." قاطعته كلير قائلة " لا تشكرني ليون ... انا افعل ما يجب لانقاذ افضل صديق لي ... لن اخسرك كما خسرت ستيف لست مستعدة لاخسرك ...لا "

لم يتكلم ليون كان يعرف ان تكلم اكثر فقد يجعل كلير تبكي ... لقد تذكرت ستيف الرجل الذي قابلته في جزيرة روكفورت و انتهى به الامر الى وحش بسبب فيروس التي فيرونيكا الذي اصابه هناك ..ذلك الفتى قد ساعد كلير اثناء محاولة هروبها من الجزيرة حتى وصول شقيقها كريس و انقاذها .. شعر ليون بأنه مدين لها فالوحدة التي عانى منها طوال 6 سنوات لم تعد محتملة في حاله هذه التي وصل اليها ... لقد كان بحاجة ماسة الى المساعدة في الوقت الحاضر و هي استجابت فورا لطلب المساعدة و كأنها مدينة له ...

قطع تفكير ليون صوت كلير و هي تقول

" هاقد وصلنا ليون " ... نظر ليون الى الساعة في سيارته لقد اشارت الى الثانية عشرة ليلا و تابعت كلير قاطعة تفكيره " اسرع بإحضار حاجياتك لنعود بسرعة "

-" حسنا ... انتظريني هنا لن اخذ وقتا طويلا ... "

-"سأتصل بك ان اخذت وقتا طويلا " و ابتسمت كلير معطية الفرصة له ليبتسم بدوره لينسى شيئا من مشكلته الحالية

خرج ليون من الباب و اغلقه و تابع باتجاه منزله و كانت كلير داخل السيارة تتابعه بعينيها و قد اختفت ابتسامتها السابقة لتحل محلها نظرة حزينة ..." مسكين انت يا ليون "

فتح ليون باب منزله و خطا خطوة الى الداخل بعد اغلاق الباب و لكنه توقف ...قد كان يهم باضاءة المكان عندما شعر بشيء غريب ... و اخذ ينظر يمنة و يسرة ثم الى الاعلى .. كانت غريزة ليون تخبره بأن شيئا غير طبيعي يحدث في منزله ... لكنه توقف عن التفكير بهذا قائلا في نفسه " و مالفرق ؟؟؟؟" ... انار ليون المنزل و مشى باتجاه مكتبته في غرفة الجلوس عندما سمع صوت سلاح مستعد لاطلاق النار عليه ...

تسمر ليون في مكانه عند سماعه لصوت السلاح ...كانت غريزته على حق كان هناك احد ينتظره في منزله ليقتله ... لم يكن ذلك يدهشه فقد كان هدفا لكثير من المنظمات المتعاونة مع امبريلا و التي وضعت ثمنا كبيرا لرأسه ... مضت لحظات منذ تسمره في مكانه ... الشخص الذي كان يصوب سلاحه اليه لم يتكلم و لم يطلق النار ايضا ...فكر ليون ان هذا القاتل ينتظر منه ردة فعل كلامية ...فقرر ان يتكلم ليعلم على الاقل من هو هذا الشخص ...

-" حسنا ... ماذا تنتظر ؟؟ " ... مضت بضع لحظات بدون ان يلقى اجابه ... كان ليون ما زال مسمرا و كان يعرف ان القاتل خلفه مباشرة " اعتقد انك لست اخرسا اليس كذلك ؟ " ..." ان كنت لا تريد قتلي فتكلم على الاقل "

و فجأة اتى صوت انثوي من خلفه ... صوت طالما كان مألوفا لديه

" اسفة ليون ظننت اني لن اقدر على مفاجئتك بهذا الشكل مرتين " توقفت لحظة ثم تابعت " يبدو انك بدأت بفقدان مهارتك" ... التفت ليون ببطء خلفه حتى لاحظ قاتله واقفا هناك في احدى زوايا منزله مصوبا مسدس البلاك تيل نحوه لقد كانت ايدا ونغ

" ايدا ..." متعجبا من نفسه ... لقد لفظ اسمها بسرعة و هو في قمة الدهشة ... لم يكن يتوقع رؤيتها بهذه السرعة بعد احداث اسبانيا ... لقد شعر بالالم فجأة عندما رأى وجهها الجميل ... ذلك الوجه الذي سكن ذاكرته لاكثر من 6 سنوات ... كانت تنظر اليه ببرود كعادتها و قد ارتدت ثيابا سوداء و استمرت ايدا بتصويب مسدسها اليه ... لقد رأت مزيجا من الاحباط و الدهشة و الحزن و الالم في وجهه و لكنها لم ترد ان يرى شيئا في وجهها رغم انها تأثرت بنظرته لها

فجأة خرج ليون عن تفكيره محاولا التركيز ... " ايدا ... ماذا تفعلين هنا ؟" ... لم تجب ايدا بل استمرت بنظرتها البارده اليه و مسدسها مازال مصوبا نحوه

"حسنا ... الان فهمت ... لقد ارسلك ويسكر لتقتليني اليس كذلك ؟" و توقف ليون للحظة ثم تابع " و لكن لماذا لم تقتليني في اسبانيا ؟... كان بإمكانك فعل هذا ... كان بإمكانك تركي على الجزيرة لاموت بالانفجار " ... لم تتكلم ايدا رغم انها شعرت بالالم بعد هذا الكلام ... كانت تريد ان تتكلم ... و لكنها لسبب ما لم تستطع و كأن قوة ما منعتها عن ذلك لقد شعرت بالشلل و بنفس الوقت شعرت بالالم لانها جعلته تعيسا طوال 6 سنوات

كان ليون ينتظر جوابا منها و لكنه لم يلق اي اجابه ... بل ما زالت كتمثال لايتحرك ابدا كانت عيناها تحدقان به ببرودة و يداها ثابتتان و مستعدتان لاطلاق النار عليه و لكنه لسبب ما شعر بأنها لاتريد و في وسط هذا التفكير سعل بشدة مرة اخرى ووضع يده على فمه و حاول جاهدا اخفاء اي اثر للدماء و لكنه شعر بالدماء ستتدفق من بين يديه و دمعت عيناه بينما حملقت هي في وجهه و قد تغيرت ملامحها القاسية الى ملامح دهشة و لمحت الدماء تخرج من فمه ..." ليون ..." صاحت و قد اسرعت نحوه بينما هبط هو على الارض بحال يرثى لها ووانحنت ايدا الى جانبه و هي تسأله و القلق واضح عليها " ماذا بك ؟ ماذا يحصل ؟" ... لم يتكلم ليون ... فقط اخرج منديله و بدأ بمسح الدماء في هذه الاثناء فتح الباب بقوة وسط دهشة ليون و ايدا التي حاولت رفع مسدسها و لكن صوتا خاطبها قبل ان تفعل ذلك " ارمي مسدسك على الارض بترو و ابتعدي عنه " كانت كلير و قد صوبت مسدسا باتجاه ايدا ...لم تتكلم ايدا و لكنها لم تشأ ان تغضب كلير اكثر فوضعت مسدسها على الارض " و الان ابتعدي عنه " امرت كلير ايدا و لكن ليون قال بعد ان تمالك نفسه من السعال " لا كلير ... اخفضي مسدسك ... انها ليست من امبريلا ... انها صديقة قديمة " نظرت كلير بذهول الى ليون ... لقد رأت ايدا و معها مسدسا و لا بد انها كانت تهدد ليون به فلماذا طلب منها ليون ان تخفض مسدسها و لكنها استجابت لرغبته

و اخفضت مسدسها على مضض ... التقط ليون مسدس ايدا و حاول جاهدا الوقوف حتى تمكن من ذلك و اقترب من ايدا قائلا و قد امسك يدها " خذي مسدسك ايدا ستحتاجين اليه دوما " ماذا قصد ليون بهذا كانت ايدا تفكر ... كان ليون ينظر اليها بابتسامة اخترقت صدرها مباشرة ...فقط منذ قليل كانت تهدده و بعدها بلحظات انقذ حياتها الى متى ستستمر في خيانته هكذا و لكن افكارها تحولت الى الدماء التي مازالت تراها في يد ليون اليمنى " ليون ... هل انت مريض ؟" سألته و قد اصبح القلق واضحا على وجهها و اجابت كلير " هو بحاجة لبعض الراحة و ليس عليك ان تزعجيه " الواضح ان كلير كانت منزعجة من وجود ايدا في منزل ليون خلسة و الذي كان مزعجا اكثر تهديدها له بمسدس و استدارت كلير الى ليون قائلة: " هيا ليون علينا ان نذهب "

-"تذهبان الى اين ؟؟؟" سألت ايدا مضطربة

-" هذا ليس من شأنك ؟" ردت كلير بقوة و غضب في صوتها

-"لا بأس كلير اذهبي انت سألحق بك فيما بعد " قاطع ليون المرأتين محاولا ان يهدأ الوضع

-" و لكن ليون لا يمكنني تركك بهذا الحال... " قالت كلير وهي تشعر ببعض الاهانه

-" لا تقلقي استطيع الاعتناء بنفسي بالإضافة اني يجب ان اكلم ايدا ... فهلا تتركينا ... لا تقلقي اعدك ان اتصل بك صباح الغد " برر ليون ببعض اللطافة في صوته حتى لا يجعل كلير تشعر بالاستياء

-" حسنا ليون ... سأترك مفاتيح سيارتك على الطاولة و سأستقل سيارة اجرة " قالت كلير ببعض الحزن و لكن ليون اجابها " لا باس كلير ليس عليك ذلك اذهبي بسيارتي و انا سأستقل سيارة اجرة لاحقا ... لا تقلقي كلير انا بخير " هزت كلير برأسها ببعض الرضا عندما ابتسم اليها في اخر جملة قالها " ارجوك ان تعتني بنفسك ... سأتصل بك غدا " قالت كلير و بعدها حولت نظرها باتجاه ايدا "لو اصيب ليون بأي اذى فتأكدي اني سأطاردك الى اخر العالم و اقتلك " هددت كلير ثم اغلقت باب المنزل تاركة الاثنين ليون و ايدا

بعد خروج كلير نظر ليون الى ايدا و قال لها : "لاتأخذي كلامها على محمل الجد فهي لاتعرفك ايدا "... لم تتكلم ايدا بل استمرت بالنظر الى يد ليون اليمنى الملوثة بالدماء و تتبع ليون نظراتها و ادرك بماذا تفكر .." انا بخير ليس عليك ان تقلقي ايدا ... "

-" مالذي يحصل لك؟" سألت ايدا بنبرة بارده ... ادار ليون وجهه عنها و خطا باتجاه الحمام قائلا " لاشيء"

-" ليون !" صاحت ايدا و توقف ليون ليلتفت اليها ... لقد كشفت ايدا نفسها له ...كانت تنظر بقلق اليه ... وجهها الجميل ازداد جمالا بعد ان ادرك قلقها عليه كان ليون يتعلم ان يبقى قاسيا لان مهنته تتطلب ذلك و لكنه مع ايدا لايستطيع انها جزء منه و هو لايستطيع تجاهل هذه الحقيقة لقد تألم ليون لنظرتها و لكنه حاول الا يظهر ذلك في وجهه ...كان مازال ينظر اليها عندما هتفت باسمه مضت عدة ثوان قبل ان تتابع ايدا " عليك ان تخبرني بماذا يجري "

-" لقد اتيت الى هنا لتقتليني ايدا فلماذا ترددت ؟؟؟"و عاد ليون و خطا باتجاههاو بعد ان اصبح قريبا جدا " مالذي يجري ! ؟؟؟؟ عليك انت ان تخبريني ايدا .. لست انا من يملك الاجوبة هنا ...بل انت ".

تنهدت ايدا و كأنها استسلمت .. كان في نيتها انقاذ ليون من تهديد ويسكر و لكنه مازال يسأل و مازال يريد ان يعرف – علي ان اجيب على اسئلته- كانت ايدا تفكر و لكنها اجابت بعد التفكير بسرعة

- " حسنا ليون ... انا لم ات الى هنا لاقتلك ... لقد اتيت لاحذرك " و توقفت ايدا بينما فوجئ ليون بإجابتها لم يكن ان يتوقع جوابا منها هذه المرة ايضا

-"تحذريني مماذا؟" سأل ليون املا ان تجيب ايضا على هذا السؤال

-" لقد امرني ويسكر باحضارك اليه حيا و قد يرسل اخرين اليك ايضا... عليك ان تخرج من هنا و تختبئ في مكان ما" اجابت ايدا و قد ادارت وجهها عنه كي لا يرى ملامح القلق التي ارتسمت على وجهها

-" لماذا ؟ لماذا يريدني حيا ؟ ... "

-" لا اعلم لكني اعتقد انه يريد ان يجري بعض تجاربه عليك " ردت ايدا محاولة ان تجعله يتوقف عن تساؤلاته

-" و لماذا اتيتي لتحذيري ؟ ... كان بإمكانك ان تتركي لي رسالة كما فعلت في اسبانيا اليس كذلك؟ " سأل ليون و هو يعرف انها قد لا تجيبه

-" اعتقد انه لا وقت للكلام عن هذا ليون يجب عليك ان تخرج من منزلك بسرعة و الافضل الان ... " "اعرف مكانا جيدا للاختباء و لن يدرك ويسكر وجودك هناك... هل ستأتي؟؟؟"

-"حسنا ... لدي بعض الحاجيات لاتي بها انتظريني " اجاب ليون بسرعة و في داخله كان يشعر ببعض السعادة فلاول مرة تطلب ايدا منه ان يرافقها لكنه كان يعرف ان هناك شيئا ما غير طبيعي يدور فإيدا مختلفه جدا عن التي يعرفها – انها متوتره نوعا ما- كان يفكر

تابع ليون طريقه الى الحمام ليغسل الدم اولا عن يديه ثم خرج بسرعة الى غرفة نومه ليبدل ملابسه و كانت ايدا جالسة تحدق به كلما دخل و خرج و هي تنظر في ساعتها حتى خرج ليون من غرفة نومه و هو يرتدي ثياب عمله و معه مسدسه و اتجه بسرعة الى مكتبته في غرفة الجلوس حيث كانت ايدا جالسة و اخرج مفتاحا من جيبه و فتح درجا كان هناك و اخرج بعض الاغراض ووضعها بسرعة في حقيبته ... كانت ايدا تعرف انه اخذ كل ما يخصها ووضعه في حقيبته و قد حاول جاهدا ان الا يجعل ايدا تراه و هو يفعل ذلك لكنها كانت تعرف و تنهدت في نفسها و هي ما تزال تحدق به لكنها خرجت عن تفكيرها فالساعة قريبة من الواحدة صباحا فنهضت قائلة " هيا ليون ليس لدينا وقت "

-" اجل انا اسف ... حسنا انا جاهز " ...

-"لنخرج "...


	2. Chapter 2

الرئيس غراهام كان جالسا في مكتبه وأمامه جلس مستشاريه روبرت كينغمان و كارل سيبتر , كان الرئيس صامتا و قد اشبك يديه ببعضهما بينما كان المستشاران ينظران إليه دون أن يتكلما كان كلا منهما يعرف أن الرئيس قلق ... و لكنه لم يفصح بعد عن سبب قلقه و جلوسه الطويل في مكتبه لقد استدعاهما منذ 20 دقيقة و لكنه كان صامتا منذ وصولهما مما يدل على أن هناك مشكلة كبيره لا يعرفان عنها شيئا كارل كان هادئا و لم يشأ أن يزعج الرئيس بأي سؤال فقد كان مستشار الرئيس الأول منذ حملته الانتخابية و كان الرئيس يستشيره بكل القضايا صغيرة كانت أم كبيره لذلك كان ينتظر حتى يتكلم الرئيس بنفسه رغم علمه بحدوث أمر ما خطير ...

على العكس روبرت كان متوترا رغم انه تعلم حديثا ألا يزعج الرئيس بأسئلته و قد كان المستشار الثاني بعد كارل و الرئيس غراهام كان حريصا على سماع رأيه رغم انه يثق بكارل ثقة مطلقة فرأيان أفضل من رأي في نهاية الأمر , الصمت الذي استمر 20 دقيقه في مكتب الرئيس لم يعد مطاقا بالنسبة لروبرت فكاد أن يتكلم و لكنه قرر أن يستشير كارل قبل يفعل ذلك من خلال تسديد نظره تساؤليه إليه .

التفت روبرت إلى كارل ملقيا إليه نظره قلق و تساؤل و بدوره هز كارل رأسه مشيرا إليه أن يبقى هادئا فالرئيس كان غارقا في أفكاره و لربما كان يفكر بطريقة صياغة المشكلة لهما و قطع الصمت أخيرا صوت الرئيس و هو يقول:

" ابنتي مازالت مصابه بفيروس اللاس بلاجا" ...

بعد هذا الكلام خيم الصمت فجأة ... و قد أخذت الرجلين الدهشة بينما كانا ينظران الى بعضهما... لقد اختطفت اشلي غراهام منذ 3 أسابيع و احتجزت من قبل منظمه غير معروفه عرفا لاحقا بأنها تدعى لوس ايليمينادوس لكن العميل ليون كينيدي استطاع استرجاعها سليمة معافاة فما قصه هذا الفيروس الذي قرأا عنه في تقرير كينيدي فقط ؟؟؟؟؟؟ و كيف استطاع الرجوع إلى اشلي بعد أن أكد كينيدي انه قد تخلص منه ؟؟؟

كان الرجلان ينظران إلى بعضهما و لكن روبرت أصبح بعيدا عن الهدوء بعد هذا الكلام فقد أصبحت الأمور معقده أكثر مما يجب و يجب عليه أن يفهم

" سيدي الرئيس ... كيف عرفت أنها مازالت مصابه ؟؟؟ هل كذب علينا العميل كينيدي؟؟؟ "

لم يجب الرئيس مباشرة ... فقد كان يفكر في ليون كينيدي ... إن هذا العميل هو أفضل من يعمل لديه و هو يثق به و لا يشك بإخلاصه فلماذا إشارة هاتفه معدومة ؟؟؟؟

" لقد اتصلت امرأة ما و طلبت الحديث إلي شخصيا ثم أخبرتني بهذا من دون أن تكشف عن اسمها لقد طلبت مني أن ابقي اشلي معزولة في مكان ما و أن اطلب من العلماء فحصها و التأكد من إصابتها"

و توقف الرئيس للحظه ثم تابع " لقد حاولت الاتصال بكينيدي لكن إشارة هاتفه معدومة , أخشى انه في خطر فقد ذكر لي انه أصيب بالفيروس أيضا و استطاع التخلص منه ... "

" سيدي و ماذا إن كان كينيدي قد كذب علينا ؟؟؟ ماذا لو كان يعمل لشخص ما ؟؟؟" سأل روبرت ببعض الغضب

" إن كان قد وضع هاتفه خارج التغطية فقد فعلها متعمدا لقد طلبنا إليه أن يبقي هاتفه قيد العمل في حال احتجنا إليه , فلم يخالف التعليمات " أضاف روبرت متسائلا

" لا اعلم لذلك أرسلت عميلين سريين إلى بيته ... يجب أن اعرف الحقيقة منه .. انه الوحيد الذي يعرف" أجاب الرئيس ... هذه المرة تكلم كارل بانزعاج

" سيدي ... يجب أن نعزل الآنسة غراهام و نستدعي العلماء ليفحصوها ... إن كانت تلك المرأة محقة فقد نكون جميعنا في خطر أن لم نفعل ذلك و لو من باب الاحتياط و لكني اعتقد أن لها علاقة ما بكينيدي "

" و كيف عرفت ؟؟" سأل روبرت

" العميل كينيدي كان يعمل لدينا بإخلاص منذ مده و قد خاطر بحياته لينقذ الآنسة غراهام و لا اعتقد انه يطعن من الخلف بعد كل ما فعله لاميريكا بالإضافة أن شقيقته مازالت تحت مراقبتنا و هو لا يرغب أن يلحق الأذى بها ... اعتقد انه يحاول بطريقة ما أن يحذرنا لذلك هذه المرأة تعرفه بالتأكيد " أجاب كارل

" لكن لماذا لم يخبرنا بنفسه ؟؟؟ و لماذا إشارة هاتفه معطلة ؟؟ " سأل روبرت

" لا اعلم ..."أجاب كارل " يجب أن نعرف هذا منه , لا بد أن لديه سبب قوي لهذا" أضاف قائلا

" لا بأس " قال الرئيس و هو ينهض واقفا ... و قد وقف الاثنان معه " سنحضره إلى هنا و نعرف مالذي يجري , حتى تلك اللحظة لا أريد أن يعرف أي شخص بشأن هذا خصوصا الصحافة فقد تبث الرعب بالمواطنين احضروا اشلي إلي بالسرعة الممكنة غدا صباحا " هز الرجلان رأسيهما موافقين و خرجا من مكتب الرئيس بينما التفت الرئيس إلى النافذة على يساره متأملا المحيط الخارجي و هو يقول بصوت مسموع " أين أنت يا ليون ؟؟"

ساعات مرت و هو يحاول النوم, لكنه لم يستطع. لقد اسند رأسه إلى زجاج النافذة محاولا لكن النوم لم يكن قريبا ,لقد أغلق عينيه متظاهرا بالنوم حتى لا تلاحظ المرأة التي بجانبه ارقه و رغم أنها كانت تقود السيارة منذ ساعتين لم تتوقف أبدا للراحة أو لملئ خزان الوقود " إلى أين نتجه؟ " كان ليون يتساءل في نفسه لقد خرج من بيته و ركب سيارة ايدا للهرب من الخطر الذي يحدق به... و ربما بها و لكن لماذا يرغب ويسكر بقتلها؟؟ لقد كانت تعمل لديه و تنفذ خططه المجنونة "ماذا فعلت ايدا حتى يرغب ويسكر بقتلها ؟؟؟؟" " إن ويسكر وحش قذر يكافئ من يعمل لديه بالموت ... لم يكن يوما إنسانا بطبيعة الحال " بالطبع ليون لم يقابل ويسكر يوما لكن كريس ريدفيلد تحدث عنه لقد اخبره عن هذا الشخص المتوحش الذي كان احد علماء منظمه امبريلا و المسؤول عن قتل آلاف من الأبرياء في مدينة الراكون و اطلع بنفسه على تقارير عملاء الوكالة المركزية الاميريكية عن تحركاته ... هذه التقارير ذكرت ايدا أيضا المعروفة لديهم بالمرأة ذات الثوب الأحمر لقد أعطته هذه التقارير أملا اكبر بأن ايدا ما زالت على قيد الحياة ... حياته قد أخذت منعطفا آخر بعد لقائه بها و عندما ماتت أو ظن أنها ماتت اقسم بحياته أن ينتقم من امبريلا على موتها و انتهى الأمر به عميلا سريا للحكومة الاميريكية

فتح ليون عينيه و رأى انعكاس وجهه على زجاج السيارة الجانبي. في الخارج السواد يغطي المحيط الخارجي و الساعة اقتربت من الثانية و النصف صباحا .

أخته ... كانت الشخص الآخر في حياته ... لم يرها منذ 3 سنوات لم يكن بإمكانه رؤيتها منذ التحاقه بحرس عائلة الرئيس الاميريكي ... لقد كان شرطا صعبا و لكنه قبل به لحمايتها من امبريلا و غيرهم ممن قد يحاولون قتله وإيذاءه لقد تعهد له الرئيس الاميريكي بحمايتها من حيث لا تدري هي طبعا. كان ليون محظوظا لان الرئيس أولى عنايته به و بها فقد كان يثق به ثقة تامة و لكن الآن الظروف مختلفة فقد أغلق هاتفه نهائيا كما طلبت ايدا منه حتى لا يتعقبهم احد و الأسوأ أن الرئيس قد يظنه خائن أو شيء ما من هذا القبيل بعد محو آثاره لذلك كان عليه أن يفعل شيئا ما لأخته قبل ... قبل ... أن يحصل له أمر سيء...

داخله كان يحس بدمه كان يحس بالفيروس ينتشر في جسده ربما كان عليه أن يذهب مع كلير إلى الطبيب سينانز و لكنه التقى ايدا ... و لم يكن ينوي تركها بعد ان التقاها ثانيه كان عليه أن يجازف ببعض الساعات معها حتى لو أدى ذلك إلى موته فهو لا يريد أن يتذكر أي شي عندما تكون ايدا أمام ناظره و هو حقيقة لا يهتم لحياته من اجل أن تبقى هي ... و هو مستعد لتلقي رصاصة أخرى لحمايتها حتى لو كانت هذه الرصاصة متجهة إلى رأسه

" سأموت على أي حال " قال في نفسه و قد تنهد ... و فجأة قطع الصمت صوت ايدا ...

" هل استيقظت ؟؟؟؟؟ ظننتك ستنام أطول من هذا الوقت " قالت بصوتها البارد الاعتيادي على مسمع ليون

" من الصعب النوم في السيارة و لكني مرتاح , لم لا ترتاحي أنت و تدعيني أقود بدلا عنك " قال ليون و قد اعتدل في جلوسه و نظر إليها ... كانت عيناها مثبتتان على الطريق و بدون أن تنظر إليه قالت :

" لست متعبه ... سنصل قريبا على أية حال " .

" إلى أين نحن ذاهبون ؟؟؟؟ " سأل ليون

" إلى نيويورك ..." أجابت ببساطه ... التفت ليون و نظر إلى الطريق أمامه " ماذا في نيويورك ؟؟؟" سأل مرة أخرى

" مكان إقامتي " أجابت

" هل أنت متأكدة أن ويسكر لا يستطيع الوصول إليه ؟؟؟؟"

" ليس عليك أن تقلق بشأن هذا ليون ... ألن تخبرني مالذي يجري لك ؟ " سألت ايدا محاولة أن تجر ليون إلى الحديث فهي حقيقة متعبة و تحتاج إلى البقاء مستيقظة ساعة أخرى على الأقل و الكلام سيساعدها بالتأكيد بالإضافة أنها ... قلقة من وضع ليون فهي تراه شبه يائس على عكس لقائهما الأخير في قلعة (رامون سالازار) و الذي يحصل له الآن هو جزء من المشكلة إن لم يكن أصلها

لم يتكلم ليون مباشرة فقد كان يفكر في اجابه تنهي تساؤلاتها

" أعاني من مرض قديم " أجاب بكذبه و لكنه كان يشعر بتأنيب ضميره لكذبه هذا فبقائه معها على هذه الحال قد يعرضها للخطر ...

" هل أبدو لك غبية ليون؟؟؟؟" سألت ايدا ببعض الغضب لقد كان واضحا بالنسبة لها أن ليون يكذب عليها فهو كما عرفته لا يجيد الكذب

" لست كذلك ... و لكني بالفعل أعاني من مرض قديم " استمر ليون بالكذب رغم علمه بأن ايدا تعرفه جيدا

" هيا ليون ... لا يمكنك أن تكذب علي ... لم لا تصارحني فحسب؟؟؟؟" سألت ايدا

ليون كان يفكر " كيف أصارحها ؟؟؟؟ اخبرها أني مصاب بفيروس اللاس بلاجا ستقتلني في الحال إن لم يكن بسبب الفيروس , فبسبب كذبي" تنهد ليون بدون أن يجيب و لاحظت ايدا ذلك فقللت من سرعة السيارة ثم وقفت على جانب الطريق ثم التفتت إليه قائلة

" ليون ... ماذا بك؟ "

مجرد سماعه لصوتها يلفظ اسمه جعله تعيسا أكثر .. القلق واضح في صوتها ... إذا لماذا اختفت كل تلك السنين ؟؟ و لماذا كانت تعمل لويسكر طوال تلك المدة ؟؟

" لا شيء ... و لكني متعب ... أنا بالفعل متعب لا يمكنني التفكير بشيء الآن " كان ليون لا يرغب يعرف أن ايدا لن تجيب على مزيد من أسئلته إن حاول أن يسألها ...

لكن ايدا كان لديها ما تخبره . لقد أحست بتعبه و في داخلها كان هناك قوتان إحداهما تحضها على البوح له سبب قدومها إليه و الآخر كان يحاول منعها ... لكنها لم تستطع مقاومه تعابير وجهه و ملامحه فقد كان وجهه شاحبا و كأنه لم ينم منذ سنوات ... فقررت أن تخبره ما تستطيع

" ليون لقد أتيت إليك لأني اعرف ويسكر عندما يصمم الحصول على شيء ما ... ويسكر لا يريد قتلك ... انه يريد تجربة فيروس ما على جسدك لذلك قررت أن أصحبك إلى مكان إقامتي لتختبئ فيه ريثما أعمل على إيقاف ويسكر بنفسي"

و تنهد ليون إلى ما يشبه الضحك قائلا :

" تريدين مني الاختباء بينما تعرضين حياتك للخطر بمواجهتك ويسكر لوحدك ؟؟؟؟؟؟ و هل تتوقعين مني قبول هذا الواقع ؟؟؟ لا ... أنا ذاهب معك "

" لن تذهب بهذه الحال ألا ترى نفسك ؟؟؟؟؟ "

كان ذلك صحيحا كان ليون يفكر ... فهو قد يقتل ايدا قبل ويسكر إن ذهب معها فالفيروس بدأ يستشري داخله و هو يحس بذلك و لكنه لن يدع ايدا تذهب لوحدها بكل حال

" إن كنت لن اذهب فلن تذهبي أيضا ... أرجوك ايدا ... لا تعرضي نفسك للخطر ...ليس من السهل التخلص من ويسكر و أنت تعرفين ذلك."

كان ليون ينظر إليها شبه يائس و كانت ترى ذلك ... لقد تذكرت إصابته في الراكون و هو يحاول أن يحميها ...تذكرت رجائه لها بأن تساعده لأنه غير قادر لوحده على إخراج جميع الناجين

" يجب على احد ما أن يوقفه " و توقفت قليلا ثم أردفت " أنا لم اعمل لديه يوما ..." توقفت مرة أخرى و كانت ترى نظرات الدهشة على وجه ليون و ملامحه و تابعت " لقد كذبت عليك عندما أخبرتك أني اعمل لديه ... لقد فعلت ذلك لاحميك منه ... لقد طلب مني مرارا أن أقتلك ... و من ثم طلب من كراوسر ذلك ... " و قاطعها ليون قائلا " و لذلك أنقذتني منه قبل أن يقتلني ..."

" اجل " قالت ايدا " لقد كان أقوى منك و عرفت انه سيقتلك إن لم افعل شيئا "

" إذا لم تكوني تعملين لويسكر إذا ... ماذا كنت تفعلين ؟؟؟ " سأل ليون آملا بإجابة

" كنت أتجسس عليه ... " أجابت ايدا

" إذا لمن تعملين ايدا ؟؟؟"

" لا استطيع أن أخبرك هذا ليون ... أرجوك لا يمكنك أن تدخل هذا الجزء من حياتي "

نظر ليون إليها مطولا ... لماذا مازالت ايدا تتجنبه ؟؟ لماذا لا تثق به كما يفعل هو ؟؟؟ خطر في نفسه أن يسألها عن عينة فيروس البلاجا لكنه شعر بأنها اكتفت من أسئلته , و على جانب آخر كان يريد يعرف لماذا تساعده ؟؟؟ هل هو نوع من رد الجميل ؟؟؟ لكن رد الجميل هذا ازداد كثيرا مؤخرا ... هل سيخبرها أن البلاجا ما زال في جسده ؟؟ أدار ليون رأسه و لم يقل شيئا ... بينما شعرت ايدا أن ليون مختلف جدا عن ليون الذي تعرفه ما الأمر ؟ ... ماذا يحصل لك ليون ؟؟؟ كانت ايدا تفكر لكنها لم تشأ أن تزعجه فقررت أن تدير المحرك ثانية و تستمر بالمسير ...

في مكان ما تحت الأرض ... منشأة امبريلا الخاصة بويسكر

دخل ويسكر غرفة الأبحاث الكيميائية حيث كان يوجد احد العلماء ينتظره هناك كان العالم في حوالي السبعين من عمره قد ابيض شعره بكامله و قد بدا عليه الوقار لولا ندبة قديمة فوق عينه شوهت وجهه و قدا بدا غير متفاجئ من دخول ويسكر عليه , فمعظم العاملين هنا كانوا يخافون ويسكر بمجرد سماعهم عن قدومه إلى المختبر

اقترب ويسكر من العالم و هو ينظر إلى عينة من سائل ما أمامه و قد اتصلت بكابلات عديدة اتصلت بدورها بأجهزة الكمبيوتر الموجودة في الغرفة و بادر بالحديث دون أن يرفع عينيه عن العينة

" كيف تجري الأمور ؟؟؟ "

" ليس كما تتمنى " أجاب العالم " مازال الفيروس ينقصه الكثير لجعله كفيروس البلاجا , لو أمكن دمجهما لكانت هناك نتيجة مذهلة "

" و هل بالإمكان دمجهما ؟؟؟؟ ألن يتآكل احدهما على حساب الآخر ؟" سأل ويسكر

" بالطبع هذا ما سيحصل لكن المكون النهائي سيحمل قدرات الفيروسين معا .. إلا أن هذا غير مؤكد في غياب التجربة العملية ... فليس لدي أي فكرة عن التأثيرات الأساسية التي ستبقى في حال تم الدمج و لا يمكننا المعرفة إلا عن طريق التجربة " أجاب العالم بشرح مفصل

" اللعنة " كان ويسكر يفكر " يجب أن افعل شيئا ... " ثم استيقظ من أفكاره و قال و هو يخطو باتجاه الباب :

" أريدك أن تتحرى عن شركات الأدوية حول العالم ... حاول أن تجد أشهرها و أنجحها ... وافني بالتقرير غدا "...

في منزل الطبيب سينانز

كلير كانت جالسه تحاول الاتصال بليون مرة أخرى لكن هاتفه خارج نطاق التغطية ... لقد مضت 4 ساعات منذ أن تركته مع تلك المرأة و هاتفه كان مغلقا منذ ذلك الحين ... مرة أخرى تذكرت وعده لها بأن يتصل بها في الصباح و هي علقت أملا على هذا الوعد ... لكنها لا تستطيع النوم ... كانت قلقة عليه من تلك المرأة لكن ليون بدا واثقا منها ... واثقا بأنها لن تقتله و لذلك كانت مطمئنة نوعا ما ..

لقد اتصلت في وقت متأخر بالرئيس غراهام و حذرته من إصابة اشلي بالفيروس دون أن تذكر اسمها فالأمور تكون أفضل عندما لا تذكر الأسماء " لا بد أنهم اتخذوا احتياطاتهم مسبقا " كانت تفكر ... " آمل أن يكون كل شيء على ما يرام " و حتى ذلك الحين كان الأفضل أن تبقى في منزل صديق والدها بعد إلحاحه عليها بسبب خطورة الموقف

شعور غريب ساوره عندما دخل إلى البيت ... كان كشعور طفل يدخل إلى كهف الظلام المخيف في مدينة الألعاب ... خوف ممزوج ببعض الحماس و قليل من الحذر و الترقب إلا أن ما ميز هذا المكان هو رائحته الزكية و أناقته و حسن ترتيبه ... لم يكن هذا غريبا فايدا رغم كونها جاسوسة لمنظمة ما... هي امرأة في آخر الأمر تهتم بمكان إقامتها كبقية النساء لكن ما أثار دهشة ليون هو مساحة هذا المكان فقد كان كبيرا بالنسبة لامرأة ...

خلف ليون كانت ايدا واقفة و هي تنظر إليه يتأمل بيتها لا بد انه لم يتوقع أن تكون مقيمة في اميريكا و في نيويورك التي تبعد عن مدينة الراكون المدمرة قليلا فقط

" كنت أقيم هنا قبل أحداث الراكون ... " قالت و هي تخطو تجاه اليمين من الشقة " اتبعني " أضافت

" نظر ليون إليها للحظة ثم تبعها بخطوات ثقيلة دون أن يتكلم

بعد اجتيازهما غرفة الجلوس وصلا إلى سلم درجات يقود للطابق العلوي صعدت ايدا و خلفها ليون و هو يتلفت من حوله ... " حقا مكان جميل " كان يحدث نفسه " لم اعرف أن ايدا تملك هذا الذوق الرائع ...لكن لماذا تعيش في مكان كبير كهذا؟؟؟؟ " و قطع تفكير ليون وقوف ايدا أمام احد الأبواب في الطابق العلوي ملتفتة إليه و هي تقول " هذه هي " ... بفتح الباب خطت ايدا إلى الداخل و أنارت الغرفة و دخل ليون خلفها و هو يتأمل الغرفة

" غرفة النوم في هذا الاتجاه و الحمام هناك ... و ..." ليون كان ينظر إليها حتى انه لم يلتفت عندما كانت تشير إلى الأبواب ... نظرته إليها جعلها تشعر بالتعب ... وقد عرف ليون ذلك من تعبير وجهها الجميل بينما هي كانت تمر بوقت عصيب بسبب طريقة نظراته ... نظرات التساؤل و الحزن لكنها يجب أن تركز ... يجب أن تقاوم هذا الشعور... فأكملت كلامها " و المناشف يمكنك إيجادها في أدرج الخزانة العلوية

" شكرا ..." أجاب ليون و هو لا يدري ما يقول بعدها

" يبدو انك توقفت عن السعال ... هل مازلت تشعر بتوعك ؟؟؟؟"

" لا أنا بخير ... لا يجب عليك أن تقلقي بشأن هذا "

" إن احتجت أي شيء ... سأكون في الغرفة المجاورة "

هز ليون برأسه مبتسما و ابتسمت هي بدورها و التفتت لتقول " تصبح على خير "

" و أنت بخير " ...

بعد خروجها اختفت الابتسامة عن وجه ليون ... كان عليه أن يتصرف ... يجب أن يجد حلا لمشكلة الفيروس الساعة اقتربت من الخامسة و عليه أن يأخذ قسطا من الراحة اولا ... ثم سيضطر لمواجه ايدا بالحقيقة التي قد تقتله ...


	3. Chapter 3

كانت ليلة هادئة بالنسبة لايدا منذ أحداث الراكون لم تنم في هذا المنزل منذ فترة طويلة , كانت دائما تخاف العودة إليه فهو يذكرها بأيامها التي يمكن أن تصفها بالسوداء لكنها لسبب ما تشعر بالراحة ... هل ليون هو السبب ؟ هل لأنه في الغرفة المجاورة تشعر بالراحة ؟؟؟ لم يكن لايدا أي فكرة لكنها أيقنت بأن هذا الشعور دائما يساورها عندما يكون ليون كينيدي قريبا منها ..كأيام الراكون ... عندما لم تحب للحظة أن تبقى وحيده و هناك كان ليون ... كان يحميها من كل خطر لأنه كان يعتقدها مجرد ناجيه ... لا حتى في النهاية رغم أنها أخبرته عن نفسها لم يرد الخروج وحده كان ما زال يريدها أن تنجو ... لم يهمه كونها جاسوسة أتت لتسرق الجي فيروس كان لسبب ما يريدها أن تخرج بأمان ...و لكن ما هو ؟؟؟؟ لقدر رأت شيئا في عينيه لا يمكن أن تلاحظه أي امرأة و هذا الشيء أيقظ في نفسها مشاعر كانت قد نستها منذ زمن طويل ... أغلقت ايدا عينيها متنهدة ... كانت تفكر .. الدم الذي كان يغطي كف ليون عندما رأته لأول مرة في بيته هو شيء غير طبيعي ... مقاومته للسعال ... و هذا السعال يبدو غير عادي لم ترى ليون يعاني هكذا منذ ...توقفت ايدا فجأة و فتحت عينيها متمتمة ... "منذ إصابته بفيروس البلاجا في اسبانيا" ..."هل هذا معقول ؟؟؟؟" ... "لكنه تخلص منه .. سادلر لم يستطع السيطرة على ليون قبل قتاله الأخير معه "... " إذا ماذا به ؟؟؟ يجب أن اعرف ما به ... إن كان ليون يحتاج لمساعدة مني فلن أتردد في تقديمها " ... أغلقت ايدا عينيها ثانية و هي تأمل أن تعرف الحقيقة في اليوم التالي

في وقت ما من الليل ... استيقظت ايدا مذعورة و بسرعة مدت يدها إلى تحت الوسادة مخرجة مسدسها البلاك تيل ... لقد سمعت صوتا يصرخ .. لقد خيل إليها أنها سمعت اسمها و لكنها لم تكن متأكدة ... و نهضت بسرعة باتجاه الباب و هي تحاول أن تسمع أي حركة خارجه و عندما تأكدت أنها لا تسمع أي حركة فتحت الباب ببطء و حذر و خرجت بسرعة و هي تصوب مسدسها باتجاهات مختلفة في الممر ... العرق كان يتصبب منها و هي مازالت تتحرك مصوبة مسدسها لكنها لم تجد أحدا في الممر ... و فجأة أحست بحركة ما قادمة من غرفة ليون فأسرعت إلى الباب و وضعت أذنها عليه محاولة سماع أي صوت أو حركة على الجانب الآخر منه ...

ليون كان قد استيقظ من كابوس قد الم به ... انه نفس الكابوس الذي يأتيه عادة .. كان يتلفت يمنة و يسرى محاولا معرفة ما يجري حوله ... بعد لحظات أدرك انه في منزل ايدا ... و أدرك أيضا انه قد صرخ باسمها ككل مرة يرى فيه هذا الكابوس ...مرت لحظات و ليون يبتلع بلغمه بصعوبة ... فتحرك من السرير ووضع قدميه على الأرض واقفا... كان لا يعلم كم الساعة لكنه خمن أنها قريبة من السادسة صباحا بعد أن رأى شعاع النور من خلال نافذة الغرفة ... كان يأمل أن ايدا لم تسمع صراخه ...و خطر له أن يتحقق من أنها مازالت نائمة ... فتوجه بخطاه باتجاه الباب ... و عندما وصل ووضع يده على المقبض كان يفكر " وماذا إن أحست بي ماذا سأقول لها ؟؟؟؟ ... لقد أتيت لأتأكد انك نائمة ؟؟؟؟؟ يا لغبائك يا كينيدي ... ارجع إلى سريرك ! .. طالما أنها لم تأتي إليك فهي مازالت نائمة بالتأكيد ..." تنهد ليون في مكانه و افلت مقبض الباب راجعا إلى سريره ...

سمعت ايدا صوت حركة داخل غرفة ليون ولكنها كانت حركة هادئة بعدها بلحظات سمعت خطوات تتجه إلى الباب فبادرت مسرعة تخطو باتجاه باب غرفتها و فتحته على مهل و حذر و بسرعة أصبحت داخل غرفتها دون أن تغلق الباب تماما تاركة فسحة صغيرة يمكنها من خلالها أن ترى باب غرفة ليون ... مرت لحظات دون أن يفتح الباب لكن ايدا استمرت بالمراقبة آملة أن يخرج ليون سليما معافى ... لكن أحدا لم يخرج و أخذت ايدا بالتفكير بالعودة و طرق بابه لتتأكد على الأقل انه بخير لكنها تحتاج إلى عذر لتفعل هذا و لم يكن لديها عذر مقنع في تلك اللحظة ... لذا قررت أن تنزل الدرجات نحو المطبخ لإعداد الفطور لكليهما بعد أن تأخذ حماما ساخنا ...

ظل ليون مستلقيا محاولا العودة إلى النوم لكنه لم يستطع ... كان ذهنه مستيقظا بطريقة غريبة ... كان يفكر في ما يفعله و حاله التي انتهت به في منزل ايدا " ماذا افعل الآن؟؟؟ لا بد أن الرئيس قد أرسل من يبحث عني ... هل اتصلت كلير به يا ترى ؟؟؟؟ ... كلير ... ماذا تفعل الآن ؟؟؟؟ ... يجب أن اتصل بها ... لكني لا استطيع من خلال جهازي ... سأحاول العثور على كابينة هاتفية لا حقا ... " و فجأة أحس ليون بتذبذبات في جسده لوهلة ظن انه الفيروس ... لكنه أدرك بعد ذلك أن سبب هذه التذبذبات إحساسه بالجوع فهو لم يأكل منذ البارحة... نهض ليون و مشى نحو حقيبته الملقاة في إحدى زوايا الغرفة ... و بفتحها اخرج بعض أصابع البسكويت المحلى بالشوكولا و جلس على سريره و هو يأكل أصابع البسكويت و شرد بذهنه إلى أيامه في اسبانيا ... إلى الجهاز الليزري الذي استطاع عبره أن يتخلص من فيروس البلاجا ... شيء غريب كيف يمكن لفيروس أن يعود إلى الجسم يعد أن يتخلص منه ... لم يكن ليون خبيرا بأمور الفيروسات و تشكلها, لكنه منذ أحداث الراكون عرف كيف يتخلص من الزومبي التي تحكمها هذه الفيروسات ... رصاصة في الرأس ... كان هذا هو العلاج الوحيد الذي يعرفه ... إلى أن استخدم ذلك الجهاز الغريب في التخلص من فيروس البلاجا ...ثم تبادر إلى ذهن ليون توقفه عن السعال فجأة منذ الساعة الواحدة صباحا في الليلة السابقة ...عادة ما يأتيه السعال كل 20 أو 30 دقيقة ... لقد قدر وقته في مرحلة سابقة دون أن يخبر احد ... و الآن ... لقد مضت 5 ساعات منذ سعاله الأخير ... انه شيء غريب ... مالذي يحصل ؟؟؟؟؟ ... لماذا توقف عن السعال فجأة ؟؟؟؟؟ ...تنهد ليون لكن هذه المرة كان يشعر بتعاسة اكبر ... شيء غريب يحصل له و هو حتى هذه اللحظة لا يعرف ما هو بالإضافة إلى الكوابيس التي تأتيه كل يوم تقريبا و هناك أيضا خطر على مستقبله المهني بسبب هروبه المفاجئ و الأكثر غرابة اصطحاب ايدا له إلى منزلها لان ويسكر يبحث عنه ... لقد اعتادت ايدا على الهروب منه سابقا ... و الآن أتت للبحث عنه لذلك فقد فكر انه فعلا في خطر من ويسكر .. لكن الأهم ... أن ايدا لم تعمل مع ويسكر رغبة في ذلك...كان هذا يبعث على الارتياح... لم يعد ليون قادرا على التفكير أكثر فقد بدأ رأسه يؤلمه فقرر أن يأخذ حماما قبل أن تطرق ايدا الباب عليه ... يجب أن يكون جاهزا في كل الأحوال ...للمغادرة

في بيت ليون ... الساعة 04:20 صباحا .

التقط احد الأشخاص بواسطة ملقط منديل حريري عليه بعض الدماء ووضعها في كيس بلاستيكي ... كان هذا الرجل في حوالي الأربعين من عمره و قد ارتدى ملابس سوداء لم تظهر سوى وجهه حيث انه ارتدى قفازات سوداء و كان يحمل على ظهره بندقية آلية كما كان يرتدي نظارات للرؤية الليلية و على بعد أمتار قليله عنه كان هناك رجل ممدد على الأرض دون حراك و الدماء تغطيه ...كان واضحا أن الغرفة في حالة فوضى فزجاج النوافذ كان محطما و كذلك بعض كراسي الغرفة و الكنبات كانت ممزقة و ممتلئة بثقوب لا يمكن أن يحدثها إلا الرصاص كما كانت مكتبة ليون في غرفة الجلوس محطمة بشكل شبه كلي و قد تناثرت الأوراق هنا و هناك و قرب المكتبة وقف رجل آخر يرتدي السواد كصاحبه و قد امسك بعض الأوراق لقراءتها ... لحظات و خرج رجل ثالث و معه خزان يدوي ممتلئ بسائل ما و قد اخذ برشه في كل مكان من الغرفة بينما وقف الرجل الأول و هو يخرج جهازا لا سلكيا : "من امبريلا 1 إلى المصدر لم نجد أثرا للهدف أ أو الهدف ب على الأرجح أنهما هربا سويا ... حول "

و أتى الصوت من الجهاز قائلا :"تلقيت ... الأوامر أن تبقوا قريبا من المنزل حتى صدور أوامر جديدة حول

- " تلقيت ..."

و أدار المقنع رأسه إلى رفاقه قائلا : لنخرج ...

و مشى الرجال الثلاثة و قفزوا واحدا تلو الآخر من خلال النافذة لكن الأخير منهم اخرج ولاعته وأشعلها ثم رماها في المنزل قبل أن يقفز خارجا وبعد لحظات شبت النيران في كل أرجاء الغرفة و من ثم البيت كله ...

في مكان ما ... منشأة امبريلا الخاصة بويسكر ...

كان ويسكر في مكتبه يتأمل بعض الملفات ... ملفات شركات الأدوية في العالم ... لقد أظهرت دقة البحث أربع شركات من النخبة العالمية امتازت بنجاحها في تجارب اكتشاف أدوية لأمراض صنفت على أنها لا شفاء منها

لم يكن ويسكر يقرأ عن تجاربهم ضد الأمراض فحسب بل تاريخ نشأتهم و تطورهم و مواقعهم في العالم ...

كانت شركة تريسل أكثر من لفت انتباهه ... تاريخهم و نجاحاتهم الباهرة باستخراج أنجع الأدوية و الأكثر أهمية وجودهم في إفريقيا ... الشركة الأم كانت معروفة لأجيال عديدة ... لكنه فكر أنهم معروفون في إفريقيا فقط إذ انه لم يسمع عنهم منذ أن كانت امبريلا متسيدة العالم فسبنسر كان دائما يحاول البحث عن الشركات المنافسة و ضرب تجاربهم لتبقى امبريلا في المقدمة و كان هو شخصيا مسؤولا عن إيجاد المنافسين و اطلاع سبنسر على تجاربهم و مدى نجاحاتهم ... و ابتسم ويسكر عندما وجد ضالته قائلا : "حسنا تريسل يبدو انك ظهرت عندما انهارت امبريلا ...كم هذا مثير للاهتمام! " لكن أفكاره قطعت باتصال استقبله بواسطة المستقبل اللاسلكي قائلا :" نعم..."

- " سيدي الهدفان أ و ب تمكنا من الفرار لكن الفرقة واجهت بعض الدخلاء و قد تمكنوا منهم و احرقوا منزل الهدف ب بعدها"..

لم يتكلم ويسكر للحظة ... لكن الصوت تابع ..

" سيدي ... لقد وجدت الفرقة في المنزل بعض الدماء على منديل حريري و فكروا أنها قد تكون ذات معنى ..."

- " دماء ؟؟؟... على منديل ؟؟؟؟... هل هي قديمة ؟؟؟؟ "

- " ليس أكثر من 4 ساعات "

- " ائتوني بها بسرعة " ...

- " حاضر سيدي "

وجود دماء على منديل قد أعطى أملا لويسكر باحتمال احتوائها على فيروس البلاجا لكنه لا يريد أن يعتمد على هذا الأمل الضئيل ... " حسنا يا ونغ ... لقد حذرت كينيدي و هذا قد اثبت شكوكي ... لكني سأجدك حتما " ...

كان ويسكر يفكر " لا يمكن لأحد أن يخون ويسكر بهذه الطريقة و ينجو بفعلته "... وضع ويسكر يده على المستقبل اللاسلكي قرب أذنه مخاطبا " تتبعوا بالأقمار الصناعية أي حركة من الأماكن التي يمكن للهدف أ التواجد بها في اميريكا , أريد مراقبة تامة و تفاصيل دقيقة ...

جلس ليون على سريره بعد أن اخذ حماما ساخنا .. كان يشعر بشيء غريب .. رأسه ... لقد بدأ يتخيل أشياء غريبة ويسمع أصواتا كالدبيب, رغم أنها كانت منخفضة جدا إلا انه كان يسمعها بوضوح .." لا بد أني جننت " كان يفكر .. و هناك شيء آخر ... عندما كان يستحم كان الماء فاترا أو انه أحس بفتوره رغم البخار الكثيف الذي يوحي بسخونته .. و لكن باستثناء هذا أحس ليون بنشاط غير عادي و راحة لم يسبق أن شعر بها من قبل...

لحظات مرت على ليون و هو يفكر بما يجري له عندما قطع تفكيره صوت أقدام تقترب من غرفته ... لا بد أنها ايدا ... لكن كيف يمكن له أن يسمع صوت أقدامها من هذا البعد ... لقد كانت تصعد الدرجات ... إن هذا شي لا يمكن أن يكون معقولا ... بعد لحظات دق الباب و فتح رويدا رويدا مع صوت ايدا

" ليون ... هل أنت مستيقظ ؟ ... هل يمكنني الدخول؟؟؟ ..." صوتها الجميل أيقظ ذكرياته القديمة مرة أخرى لكنه رد بسرعة قائلا :

" نعم أنا مستيقظ ... يمكنك الدخول "..

دخلت ايدا مبتسمة ...وجهها الجميل زاد ابتسامتها جمالا و لطفها الذي لم يره سابقا كان يشعره بسعادة غامرة هذه هي ايدا التي كان يحلم بلقائها منذ زمن طويل...

" الفطور جاهز .. و ..." توقفت ايدا و اختفت ابتسامتها عندما لاحظت ليون يجلس في ظلام الغرفة فتابعت قائلة

" ألا تحب النور ؟؟؟ لماذا لم ترفع ستائر الغرفة " سألت بفضول ...

-" في الحقيقة لم يخطر في بالي إزاحتها " ... أجاب بقليل من الخجل ... و اتجهت ايدا إلى النافذة و رفعت الستائر ...بينما أحس ليون بشعور غريب مرة أخرى عندما كانت ترفع الستائر و ما إن دخل النور إلى الغرفة أحس بحرق شديد في عينيه و صرخ متأوها ..." آه ... " ووضع يديه على عينيه و هبط إلى الأرض وكان ما يزال يصرخ من الألم ... ايدا من ناحيتها أصيبت بالذعر عند صراخ ليون بقوة و أسرعت نحوه قائلة " ما الأمر ... ماذا بك ؟؟؟؟ "ووضعت يدها على ظهره محاولة تهدئته ... كان ليون مازال يصرخ من الألم ... لكنه أدرك سبب الألم فقال " النور ... انه يؤلم " و نهضت ايدا مسرعة نحو النافذة و أسدلت الستائر مرة أخرى ثم رجعت بسرعة باتجاه ليون الذي كان مازال على الأرض يتأوه من الألم و كان مازال واضعا يديه على عينيه فقالت له "

" دعني أرى ... ابعد يديك ... هيا ليون " ... استمع ليون إلى ايدا و ابعد يديه بينما ما زالت عيناه مغمضتين ...و بدأت ايدا بالمسح على عينيه ... و قالت " هل زال الألم ؟؟؟؟" لم يرد ليون فالألم مازال موجودا و إن كان قد أصبح اقل من قبل ... و سألت ايدا ثانية " ليون ... كيف تشعر الآن ؟؟؟؟"

-" أفضل من السابق ...لكني ما زلت أتألم قليلا " أجاب ؟...

-" حسنا ليون حاول الآن أن تفتح عينيك ... حاول ببطء .." لم يكن ليون يريد أن يفتح عينيه لان الألم كان شديدا ولم يرد تكرار التجربة لكنه أطاعها و بدء ببطء فتح عينيه ... الغريب أن عيناه لم تدمعا رغم الألم الذي كان يحس به ... نظرت ايدا إلى عيني ليون جيدا ... لقد كان محيطهما يميل إلى الاحمرار و كأنهما تعرضتا للحرق بماده كيميائية ما و ركزت ايدا نظرها على بؤبؤ العين لكنه كان طبيعيا ... من خلال محاكاة منظمة امبريلا و منظمتها كانت ايدا على اطلاع واسع على طبيعة الفيروسات و قد زودت منظمتها بفيروس الجي سابقا و اكتشفوا طبيعة تأثيره على خلايا الجسم و مراحل إنتاجه لخلايا ميتة ذات طبيعة حيوية و كان فيروس التي شبيها له إلا انه أكثر تطورا زمنيا و لكن المتأثر به يصبح أكثر عدوانية مرافق بتشوه كبير في الجسم ...بينما تفوق فيروس البلاجا على هذين الفيروسين بإنتاجه خلايا أكثر حيوية جعلت المتأثرين به يمتازون بقليل من الذكاء و سرعة في المشي تصل إلى حد الجري .و قوة اكبر في التصدي للرصاص حتى و إن كانت الرصاصة موجهة إلى الرأس..إن فيروس البلاجا هو الأقوى بدون شك ... لكن ما يجري لليون هو شي غريب و لم يكن يدور في خاطرها أن سبب ألمه هو فيروس ما ... لكنها يجب أن تعرف ... انه شيء لا بد من معرفته

" ليون ... مالذي يجري لك ؟؟؟ عليك أن تخبرني ... إن ما يجري لك ليس طبيعيا "... لم يتكلم ليون فقد كان ينظر من حوله ... لم يكن يرى بوضوح كان نفسه متسارعا و دقات قلبه أيضا ... أحست ايدا أن ليون متعب فساعدته على النهوض " هيا ... دعني أساعدك ..." ... جلس ليون على السرير و كان لا يزال لا يرى بوضوح عندما نظر إلى ايدا ...فبدأ بدعك عينيه ليرى بوضوح و لاحظت ايدا ذلك فسألته " ليون ... هل تراني ؟؟؟؟"

- " اجل لكن ليس بوضوح ..., لا اعلم ماذا يحصل لي ايدا ...يجب أن أغمض عيني ..." و أغمض ليون عينيه لفترة ثم فتحها مجددا فأصبح يرى ايدا بوضوح لكنه ما زال يشعر بالألم ... مالذي يجري لي بحق الجحيم ؟؟؟؟ هل هو احد تأثيرات فيروس البلاجا ؟؟؟؟ كان يفكر .

" ايدا ... أراك الآن بوضوح لكن النور يسبب لي الألم..." و فكرت ايدا " نعم ...النور ... انه يؤثر عليه ... لكن ...كيف ؟ ... لا يمكن أن يكون هذا بسبب فيروس البروجينيتور .. " كان فيروس البروجينيتور هو الفيروس الذي يصيب الأعصاب مباشرة و يجعل المتأثر به في حالة هلوسة قريبة من الجنون لقد أبقى سبنسر على أمر هذا الفيروس سرا حتى اكتشف في عام 2002 خلال مهمتها في باريس و لقد وصفته منظمتها بأنه حساس للضوء و قوي في تأثيره .. و لم يكن لدى ايدا شك بأن ويسكر نفسه مازال يستخدم هذا الفيروس على جسده لأنها لم ترى أبدا عينا ويسكر بل كان دائما يرتدي نظاراته السوداء ...لكن ويسكر استطاع تطوير البروجينيتور لصالح قوته الجسدية بطريقه ما لا تؤثر على أعصابه...

و لكن إن كان هذا صحيحا ... كيف أصاب هذا الفيروس ليون؟؟؟ و هل يعرف ليون شيئا عنه ؟؟؟؟؟ ... لقد فكرت ايدا سريعا و قررت الاتصال بالمنظمة لشرح حالة ليون الصحية ...لكنها كانت قلقة من ردة فعل هايغن عندما يعلم أنها تأوي ليون في منزلها فقد كانت التعليمات واضحة : تحذير ليون كينيدي من الخطر فحسب ... فكرت ايدا ثانية و قررت أن تخفي عن هايغن وجود ليون في منزلها لكن ليون قطع تفكيرها

" ايدا ... هل أنت بخير ؟؟؟" ... و استدارت ايدا إليه .. صوته الهادئ عندما ينطق اسمها يولد لديها مشاعر غريبة ... تشعرها بالتعب بطريقة ما لماذا يجب أن تعاني هذا ؟؟؟؟ لماذا يعذبها صوته ؟؟؟؟؟؟

أجابت ايدا بعد أن أدارت وجهها عنه : " الفطور جاهز ... هيا للأسفل سألحق بك بعد قليل " ... و أضافت و هي تقف " الأفضل أن ترتدي نظارات شمسية حتى تحمي عينيك من النور " ...

-" حسنا ... " قال ليون و هو يقف على قدميه و مشى باتجاه حقيبته أولا و اخرج نظاراته الشمسية التي اعتاد أن يأخذها معه أينما ذهب ثم مشى باتجاه الباب و كانت ايدا تلاحقه بنظراتها حتى اختفى

و نهضت ايدا لترتب سرير ليون و كشفت الستائر مرة أخرى و نظرت من النافذة إلى الشارع لتريح نظرها و تنفست بعمق فقد كان داخلها متوترا ... بشكل ما تشعر بالضيق ... ربما لأنها سببت لليون الكثير من المتاعب منذ أحداث اسبانيا و حتى هذه اللحظة ... أثناء تفكيرها لفت نظر ايدا بانعكاس الزجاج شيء ما خلفها ... لقد كان باب الحمام و كان البخار يخرج منه ... التفتت ايدا نحو الباب و لاحظت أن بعض البخار يخرج منه ... أسرعت ايدا باتجاه الباب و فتحته و فوجئت بسحب كبيرة من البخار داخل الحمام جعلتها تحس بالاختناق و تسعل بشكل خفيف و فكرت مندهشة ... كيف استحم ليون هكذا ؟؟؟؟ إن كمية البخار الهائلة تعني أن الشخص الذي استحم هنا قد أدار الماء الساخن فقط ... " كيف يمكن هذا ؟؟؟... الماء شديد السخونة فقط يولد بخارا كهذا " ...لقد أصبح هذا غير مقبول على الإطلاق ... ليون يحدث له شي غريب و يجب أن تعرف ما هو ... و الآن!.

نزلت ايدا الطابق السفلي فوجدت ليون واقفا في المطبخ ينتظرها و قد ارتدى نظاراته الشمسية ... تأملت ايدا الرجل الواقف أمامها لبرهة ... كان هادئا ككل مرة و قد أسدل شعره الأشقر الطويل على نظاراته و كان يتأمل مطبخها الجميل الأنيق الذي كان مستحقا للتأمل فيه ... كانت ايدا في داخلها خائفة مما يجري لليون كينيدي الذي لم تكن لديه أي فكرة عما يحصل له ... أو لعله ربما يعرف ؟؟؟؟؟ كانت تتساءل مفكرة ...

" آسفة لتأخري " قطعت ايدا السكون المخيم

" لابأس " التفت ليون قائلا

" اجلس لتناول الإفطار ... أنا اعلم انك جائع ..." توقفت لبرهة ثم تابعت "آمل انك تحب البيض المقلي بالسجق "

" في الحقيقة ... انه فطوري المفضل ... لم اعلم انه المفضل لديك أيضا..." أجاب بابتسامة

" ليس طعامي المفضل إن كنت تريد أن تعرف ... لقد أعددت هذا الفطور خصيصا لك " أجابت ايدا و هي تجلس ثم تابعت " الفطور الصيني قد لا يكون ملائما لعميل حكومي " أضافت و هي تشير إلى كرسي مقابلها " اجلس "

" لا مانع لدي من أكل الطعام الصيني فقد جربته سابقا " قال و هو يجلس " حتى بعض العملاء في مكتب الأمن القومي يفضلون الطعام الصيني عن غيره " أضاف ...

ابتسمت ايدا بعد جملته الأخيرة فهي لم ترى ليون بهذه الطبيعة المرحة من قبل لكن ابتسامتها اختفت بعد برهة كان عليها أن تتأكد مما يحدث لليون حتى تعرف إن كانت هي في خطر أم لا رغم علمها بأنها في خطر أصلا من ويسكر و هي تعلم أن ويسكر يبحث عنها في كل مكان الآن و لكن يجب أن تكون حذرة في أسئلتها فليون ليس شخصا غبيا ...

" ليون ...هل استحممت بالماء الساخن فقط؟ " بدأت ايدا فقد كان هذا سؤالا تمهيديا لما سيأتي لاحقا

" نعم في الحقيقة لم اعرف أن الماء فاتر لديك لذلك لم استخدم الماء البارد ... ربما يحتاج المسخن لديك للإصلاح ..." أجاب ليون و هو ينظر إليها بابتسامة خفيفة ...بينما استمرت ايدا بعبوسها بعد هذه الإجابة

و فكرت ... ماء فاتر ؟؟؟؟؟ ... إذا فهو لم يحس بسخونة الماء ؟؟؟؟؟ ...

" ليون ... الماء ليس فاترا ... الماء شديد السخونة ... الم تلاحظ البخار في الحمام؟؟؟؟" سألت ايدا باستغراب؟؟؟؟ ليون عليك أن تخبرني بماذا يجري لك ؟؟؟؟ ما يجري لك قد يقتلنا نحن الاثنين ... أرجوك لا تخفي شيئا عني ...

بعد هذا الكلام صمت ليون برهة ... إذا فالماء الساخن لم يؤثر عليه و حتى انه لم يحس به ساخنا ... إذا الفيروس قد وصل إلى مرحلة متقدمة داخله و هو الآن يطور خلاياه بشكل غير طبيعي ... و لكن كيف يمكن ذلك من دون تغير فيزيائي فهو لم يحس بشيء غريب في جسده و لا حتى شي طفيف ... لكن ايدا الآن مصرة على معرفة ما به و عليه أن يخبرها إن كان لا يريدها أن تموت الأمر أصبح غير قابل للتأجيل

" حسنا سأخبرك "... و كانت لحظة مربكة لايدا ... ليون يعرف ما يحصل له!...


	4. Chapter 4

" البلاجا في جسدي ..."

بدأ ليون كلامه و توقف قليلا و نظر إلى ايدا مفكرا أن الصدمة ستصيبها من هذا الكلام ... و فعلا كانت ايدا مذهولة من عبارته .. لقد كانت تشك في وجود فيروس البروجينيتور في جسده و ليس البلاجا ... و لكن كلامه كان صحيحا بلا شك فقد أصيب بهذا الفيروس في اسبانيا خلال مهمته الأخيرة و لكن هناك ما زال بضع تساؤلات أخرى في ذهن ايدا ...

" و لكنك تخلصت منه في اسبانيا ... أليس ذلك صحيحا ؟" سألت ايدا ...

"نعم هذا ما اخبرني به جهاز الجراحة الليزري في مختبر سادلر , و هذا ما اعتقدته عندما لم يستطع سادلر السيطرة علي " ... توقف قليلا ثم تابع ...

" اعتقد انه بطريقة ما مازال موجودا داخلي ... لو كان لويس سيرا حيا لأخبرني بما يجري ...و لكني صدقا لا اعرف ما يجري لي "

للحظات لم يتكلم أي منهما كانت ايدا تفكر عميقا ... – لا إحساس بسخونة الماء , حساسية كبيرة تجاه الضوء , سعال مؤقت ... لا بد أنها علامات مميزة مشابهة لعلامات الإصابة بفيروس البروجينيتور ... يجب أن اخذ ليون معي إلى المنظمة ... فهناك سيعرفون ما به بالتأكيد و لكن هذا خطر ... قد لا يوافق هايغن ... و قد يكون خطرا على ليون ...

" اعرف بما تفكرين ؟ ..." قاطع ليون الصمت بينهما قائلا ... ثم تابع :

" ستكونين في خطر إن بقيت معك لذا سأرحل ... "... كانت ايدا تعرف هذا ... لم تكن بحاجة لخطر هي بغنى عنه كان يجب أن تكون حذرة من ويسكر في الوقت الراهن... لكن عليها أن تعالج هذه الامر قبل تحوله إلى وحش بلاجا... لقد أصبحت الأمور الآن أكثر تعقيدا... المشكلة الآن : لم تكن تدري متى سيتحول ليون ..فقد مضى حوالي 9 ساعات على بدء ليون بسعاله كما تعرف و ليس لديها ادني فكرة عن المدة التي يستغرقها الفيروس ليتحكم بالشخص المصاب و لكنها تعرف أن لديها القليل من الوقت فقط ...

"ليس عليك هذا ..." قالت ايدا ثم تابعت " يمكنني مساعدتك ... لكن يجب عليك أن تأتي معي ."

"إلى أين ؟؟؟" سأل ليون..

"إلى المنظمة التي اعمل لحسابها " ... توقفت للحظة ثم تابعت :

" أرجوك ليون ... لا أريدك أن تسأل لحساب من اعمل ... أنت تعرف أني لن أخبرك ...قدومك سيكون من اجل العلاج فقط " أدارت ايدا وجهها بينما نظر ليون إليها مطولا ...

" أريد فقط أن أتأكد انك لا تعملين مع منظمة مشابهة لامبريلا ... " قال بعد برهة ...

"ليون ... أرجوك فقط لا تسأل ... ليس هذا من شأنك ..." قالت ايدا واقفة

" سأذهب لأجري اتصالا ... أكمل طعامك سأعود قريبا "...

و غادرت ايدا المطبخ بينما كان ليون يتابعها بعينيه ... رفض ايدا إخباره عن منظمتها يثير شكوكه ... لاسيما ظنه بأنها شركه صناعات دوائية كأمبريلا و لذا كان يفكر بأن ذهابه إلى تلك المنظمة مع ايدا سوف يعطيه معلومات أكثر عنها ...من ناحية أخرى حالته قد تؤثر عليه رغم انه لا تغييرات فيزيائية طرأت عليه ...لكنه يحس بإحساس غريب ... إحساس بأنه قادر على فعل أي شي في أي وقت "علي أن أعود إلى كلير ... و الطبيب سينانز سيساعدني بالتأكيد ..." كان يفكر..

... " لا يمكن أن تأتي به إلى المنظمة! ... لماذا خالفتي الأوامر ونغ؟؟؟؟؟ كانت مهمتك تقتضي بتحذيره من الخطر فقط ..." قال هايغن بصوت غاضب و ملامحه الغاضبة لم تكن اقل وضوحا...

" إن ليون كينيدي مصاب بفيروس البلاجا أنت تعرف أن هذا خطر فتحول شخص مثل ليون إلى احد وحوش البلاجا يمكن أن يسبب دمارا و كارثة أخرى ككارثة الراكون... بالإضافة إلى أن إمساك ويسكر بليون يعني أن عينة البلاجا لدينا لا قيمة لها عنده ..." شرحت ايدا بجدية . غير مكترثة بغضب هايغن فهي تعرف أن الأمور ليست بيده كليا فهو مجرد مساعد لزعيم المنظمة لكن هايغن لم يكن من النوع الذي يحب أن تخالف أوامره

" رغم ذلك فقد خالفتي الأوامر ... كان بإمكانك إخباري قبل أن تقومي بإحضاره معك ..." أصر هايغن على موقفه

" هايغن ... لم يكن هناك وقت لذلك ... كلاب ويسكر كانت قريبة من ليون ...لا ادري لم أنت ضد فكرة تصرفي لوحدي و لكني فعلت الصواب و اعلم أن ترينت سيوافقني في موقفي ... " شرحت ايدا بقليل من عدم الاكتراث ... و لاحظت سكوت هايغن بعد هذا الكلام و بعد فترة قال :

" اشرحي لي وضع كينيدي بالتفصيل ... و أنا اعني كل شيء .."

" حسنا ... يبدو أن فيروس البلاجا رفض الخروج من جسده رغم تخلصه منه في اسبانيا ...و ..." قاطعها هايغن قائلا " و كيف عاد الفيروس إلى جسده إن كان قد تخلص منه؟؟؟؟ ... لم نشهد حالة كهذه من قبل ..."

" يبدو أن فيروس البلاجا أقوى مما كنا نتصور ... لكن حالته مميزة نوعا ما ... فهو لا يحس بسخونة الماء و عيناه تظهران حساسية عالية تجاه الضوء ... و هذا ما دعاني إلى الاعتقاد أن البلاجا لها قوة استثنائية كالبروجينيتور ... " شرحت ايدا ...و قال هايغن مدهوشا :"مازلنا نعمل على دراسة العينة التي احضرتها من اسبانيا لكن ما تقوليه مدهش ربما دم كينيدي و خلاياه استجابت لمؤثرات البلاجا بطريقة ما ...ما التغييرات الفيزيولوجية التي طرأت عليه ؟" سأل باهتمام شديد

" لا شيء ... انه يبدو طبيعيا ... لدرجة لا يمكن للمرء أن يظن انه مريض ... حتى أني نظرت في عينيه فوجدتهما طبيعيتين ... آه تذكرت ... عندما تعرض للضوء كان محيط عينيه محمرا و لم يستطع رؤيتي في بداية الأمر لثوان ... هذا كل ما لاحظته ... "أنهت ايدا كلامها ... و لم يستطع هايغن الانتظار أكثر ليتكلم ... فليون كينيدي أصبح شخصا مثيرا للاهتمام أو بمعنى آخر جسده و دمه

" اسمعي ونغ ... لا نستطيع أن نخاطر و نأتي بليون إلى مقر المنظمة ... سنحاول تدبر أمر لقائه في منشأة برازيليا ... عليك أن تصحبيه إلى هناك ... و لكن إن أصبحت الأمور أسوء عليك أن تقتليه ...تذكري انه يعمل لصالح الحكومة الاميريكية ...لا يجب أن يعرف أي شيء عن المنظمة ... انه خطير في كل الحالات ..."...

" لست بحاجة أن تذكرني بهذا ... " أجابت ايدا ثم أغلقت الاتصال و تنهدت ثانية ...

عادت ايدا إلى ليون و قد أتت بصحيفة الصباح و كان ليون ينتظرها و قد انتهى من طعامه . جلست ايدا في مكانها قائلة " آسفة لتأخري ... كنت آتي بصحيفة اليوم " ... لم يجبها ليون بل كان ينظر إليها من خلف نظاراته الشمسية كانت ملامحها متعبة و كأنها لم تنم الليل فتحت ايدا الصحيفة و أخذت بقراءتها فقال بعد برهة : " علي أن أعود إلى كلير ... لقد وعدتها بالاتصال اليوم ..." فأجابته ايدا دون أن ترفع ناظرها عن الصحيفة " لا يمكنك أن تفعل هذا ليون ... ... علينا الخروج حالا ... الوقت ليس في صالحنا "

- " ايدا ... لا يمكنني ذلك لقد وعدت كلير بالاتصال بها قد تكون قلقة الآن..." ... رفعت ايدا رأسها ناظرة إلى ليون و أجابته :" لابأس سنذهب إلى إحدى الكبائن الهاتفية و لكن لا تطل الاتصال " هز ليون رأسه موافقا

... أثناء تصفح الصحيفة اتسعت عينا ايدا و هي تقرأ خبرا عن حريق بمنزل عميل اميريكي و العثور على جثتين متفحمتين فيه ... و يا للهول ... كانت صورة ليون قد نشرت أعلى الخبر بعنوان : عميل اميريكي مفقود و آخران ميتان و فكرت ايدا :" لا بد انه ويسكر ... علي أن أسرع بالخروج من اميريكا " أخبرت نفسها ثم رفعت رأسها ثانية و قالت : " ليون يجب أن نخرج حالا ..."

" ما الامر ؟؟؟" سألها باستغراب

" لقد وصل ويسكر إلى منزلك " أجابت و هي ترمي الصحيفة إليه

اخذ ليون الصحيفة بسرعة و نزع نظاراته الشمسية ناظرا إلى الخبر و هناك رأى صورته و قرأ الخبر و دارت الأفكار مسرعة في ذهن ليون و ..ويسكر يريد موته ...لابد أن الرئيس غراهام قد أرسل من يبحث عنه و انتهى الأمر برجاله جثثا متفحمة ...بيته قد أصبح رمادا الآن لا بد أن ويسكر وراء الحريق, الآن تأكد من كلام ايدا ... أصبح الأمر خطيرا ... الجميع يبحث عنه ...

... البيت الأبيض

" هذا غير مقبول على الإطلاق ..." كان الرئيس غراهام يتكلم بصوت عال و قد جلس في غرفة الاجتماع مع مستشاريه ... كان يمسك بالصفيحة موجها إياها باتجاه المستشارين الذين كانوا فقط ينظرون إلى صفحة خبر حريق منزل ليون اس كينيدي " كيف تمكنت الصحافة بهذه السرعة من معرفة الأمر؟؟؟ ماذا كان يفعل الاف بي آي؟؟؟؟" سأل بغضب شديد

أجابه احد المستشارين " سيدي النيران كانت قد التهمت منزل كينيدي لدى وصول الاف بي أي ... أنت تعرف أن منزل كينيدي معزول عن المدينة لذا تأخر الاف بي آي في الوصول إليه قبل الصحافة... سيدي ليس خافيا عنك أن الصحافة كانت ترغب بلقاء كينيدي للحديث معه عن حادثة الاختطاف و لا بد أن احدهم قد عرف مكان إقامته " ... و هدأ الرئيس بعد هذا الكلام قليلا و قال بعد برهة : "هناك من يريد قتل ليون ... لا بد أنهم اللوس ايليمينادوس ...أو من تبقى منهم... يجب علينا أن نجد ليون قبل أن يجدوه هم"... و نظر المستشارون إلى بعضهم مستغربين و سأل احدهم : "كيف سنجد كينيدي ؟؟؟ ماذا إن كان ميتا و لا احد يعلم ... ؟؟...و هل حقا اللوس ايليمينادوس أصبحوا داخل البلاد؟؟؟؟.. كان الرئيس يفكر:"ماذا إن كان ما يقوله المستشار صحيحا ؟؟؟ ماذا لو كان ليون ميتا ؟؟ لكنه تذكر شيئا ... لقد تذكر ايلينا كينيدي شقيقة ليون ... وقف الرئيس غراهام ووقف المستشارون معه ...و نظر أمامه مباشرة و هو يقول :"أريد مراقبة الحدود بشكل كثيف ... و لا تنسوا مراقبة ايلينا كينيدي ... إن كان ليون حيا فسيحاول رؤيتها بالتأكيد ... أريد أي معلومات توصل إلى ليون كينيدي ...راقبوا هاتفه الخلوي و حساباته في البنوك و بريده الالكتروني... " ... المستشار روبرت كينغمان كان يفكر بشيء آخر: ماذا إن كانت لعبة من ليون كينيدي ... ماذا إن كان هو من احرق بيته و اختفى ... هاتف ليون الخلوي مازال مغلقا... حتما إن لدى كينيدي ما يخفيه و هو خطير بلا شك .. كان يفكر ..." ربما حاول احدهم قتله ليسكته إلى الأبد.. و ربما لديه أهدافا خاصة به جعلته يرحل و يخفي أي أثر له و هذا ما أرجحه ...لكن جميع الاحتمالات واردة ... و يجب علي معرفة ماذا يجري و لماذا لم يخبر كينيدي قصته كاملة ؟؟؟" كان هذا سؤالا مهما لروبرت ...

منشأة امبريلا ...

كان ويسكر في غرفة العمليات مع مسؤول الأبحاث العلمية الرئيسي ... كان العالم العجوز يتفحص منديلا بواسطة جهاز علمي متقدم و استغرق بعض الوقت في ذلك بينما كان ويسكر ينتظر النتيجة و قد بدت عليه ملامح الضيق لانتظاره مده أطول من المتوقع ...بعد دقائق رفع العالم رأسه و نظر إلى ويسكر بذهول قائلا : هذا أمر مذهل ...هذا الفيروس متعدد الوظائف ...! سأل ويسكر :" إذا فيروس البلاجا موجود في هذه الدماء؟"

هز العالم رأسه موافقا ثم قال: "ليس ذلك فقط ... الفيروس غير موجود و لكنه موجود "

"ماذا تعني ؟؟؟"

" لقد اندمج الفيروس مع الدماء و الخلايا بطريقة غريبة لم يعد له وجود في هذه الخلايا لكن وظائف الكريات الحمراء أصبحت أفضل من السابق و الخلايا أصبحت تتجدد بسرعة اكبر من السابقة بكثير ... الخلايا في هذه الحالة ..." قاطعه ويسكر " خلايا أبدية التجدد ..." ... هز العالم رأسه موافقا ثم أضاف :" إن نسبة حصول هذا في الجنس البشري هي 1 من مليون ...لا يمكن أن يكون هناك طريقة لفصل الفيروس عن الدماء و الخلايا... لا بد انه شخص محظوظ أيا يكن ..لا يمكن لأي طبيب أو عالم عادي أن يلاحظ هذا الفيروس ...لو كان عالما غيري يرى هذا النشاط المفرط لاستنتج بأن جهاز المناعة لدى هذا الإنسان غير قابل للاختراق ... للأسف لو كان هنا لكانت معرفة قدرات الفيروس يسيرا علينا لكن في ظل غيابه الأمر مستحيل ..." كان ويسكر يفكر:"اللعنة... دم كينيدي هو الدم الذي كنت ابحث عنه طويلا ..و لم أدرك ذلك حتى الآن " ...و رفع ويسكر يده إلى اللاسلكي على أذنه " اصدر أمرا جديدا إلى امبريلا 1 ... أريد الهدف ب حيا مهما كان الثمن "...و أعاد ويسكر ناظره إلى العالم قائلا" حاول أن تجد أي مؤثرات إضافية للفيروس ريثما نحضر حامل الفيروس إلى هنا... لسنا بحاجة لإخراج الفيروس من جسده ... دمه هو الهدف ... لدي بعض الضيوف الذين سيصلون إلى هنا خلال أيام لذا سأكون منشغلا"

هز العالم رأسه موافقا و تابع بعينيه ويسكر و هو يخطو خارجا ... ثم التفت و نظر إلى المنديل الملوث بالدماء ..." أيا تكن ... فأنت إنسان غير عادي" تمتم قائلا...

مختبرات البيت الأبيض ...

كانت اشلي نائمة على سرير في احد المختبرات وقد وقف الرئيس خلف الزجاج ينظر إليها ... و بجانبه وقفت زوجته وورائهما بعض الحرس الخاص للرئيس ... كان العلماء يجرون تحليلا شاملا لها في غرفة مجاورة قد امتلأت بأجهزة إلكترونيه معقدة ... السيدة غراهام كانت اشد قلقا من الرئيس ... فلم يمضي على عودة اشلي شهر كامل بعد اختطافها فما الأمر الآن؟؟؟ ... لقد رفض الرئيس إخبارها أي شيء حتى يتأكد من سلامتها أولا ..

الرئيس لم يلحظ شيئا غير طبيعي على ابنته لدى عودتها مع كينيدي .. لكن هاتف تلك المرأة الغامضة مازال يدور في ذهنه

* " اشلي مصابة بفيروس غريب ... عليك أن تعزلها و إلا حصلت كارثة هنا "

-" من أنت؟ ... و مالذي تخبريني به ؟"

-" لا وقت لهذا سيدي الرئيس .. عليك أن تسرع بعزلها و إلا فات الأوان "

-" مالذي تتحدثين عنه ؟؟؟؟ " ...هل مازلت على الخط ؟؟؟

... لا إجابة ... *

قطعت أفكار الرئيس بخروج احد العلماء من الغرفة المجاورة و قد اتجه مباشرة إلى الرئيس ... بقي الرئيس صامتا و هو ينظر إلى العالم آملا بسماع خبر جيد.. وقف العالم أمامه و لم يتكلم مباشرة .. و قد امتدت ذراع السيدة غراهام إلى زوجها قلقة مما سيقوله العالم ... بينما بقي الرئيس محتفظا برباطة جأشه مستعدا لمواجه احتمال إصابة اشلي بفيروس ما...

" الآنسة غراهام بأفضل صحة سيدي الرئيس ... لاشيء غير طبيعي في جسدها ... كافة التحاليل ايجابية ... "

" هل أنت متأكد ؟؟" سأل الرئيس بينما تنفست زوجته عميقا مرتاحة إلى ما سمعت

" نعم سيدي ... إنها طبيعية بشكل كامل ..."

و شرد الرئيس مرة أخرى مفكرا " إذا ... كلام المرأة غير صحيح ... لكن لماذا حذرتني بنبرة جادة ؟ مالذي يحصل ؟ ... يجب أن أصل إلى هذه المرأة و افهم منها كل شيء"...

دخل الرئيس مكتب الأمن القومي و معه مرافقيه و قد وقف جميع من في المكتب عند دخوله مذهولين ... لقد رأوا وجهه صلبا و عليه ملامح الغضب و قد نادى بأعلى صوته " أين لامبارد ؟؟؟؟ " .. و بنفس اللحظة خرج جيمس لامبارد من مكتبه قائلا " سيدي الرئيس ؟؟؟؟" و التفت الرئيس إليه قائلا " أريد جميع العملاء الذين تعاونوا مع ليون كينيدي سابقا في مكتبك الآن ..." و مشى الرئيس إلى مكتب لامبارد دون أن ينتظر إجابة منه ...بينما أجاب جيمس " حاضر سيدي " رغم علمه بأن الرئيس لم يسمعه .. نظر الرجل صاحب الثالثة و الستون عاما إلى الرئيس و هو يغلق المكتب ووقف حراسه على يمين و يسار الباب ... جيمس لامبارد انتبه أن الجميع يحدق فيه فصاح فيهم قائلا :" إلى ماذا تنظرون ؟؟؟ كل إلى عمله و انصرف الجميع إلى عمله... بينما نظر هو إلى فتاة شقراء بجانبه كانت تحمل بعض الملفات و قال لها :" أرسلي وراء انغريد هونيغان و ارك ثومبسون " و هزت الفتاة رأسها و أسرعت إلى مكتبها بينما عاد جيمس إلى النظر إلى باب مكتبه المغلق و قال في نفسه " رائع يا كينيدي ...أنت فقط بارع بجلب المشاكل "

دق باب المكتب و ارتفع صوت الرئيس " ادخل " .. بعد فتح الباب

دخلت فتاة سمراء بثياب رسمية ووراءها دخل شاب في السادسة و العشرين كان يلبس أيضا ثيابا رسمية ووراءهما دخل جيمس لامبارد ووقف الثلاثة أمام الرئيس الذي كان يتأمل بعض الملفات على مكتب لامبارد لم يرفع الرئيس بعد رأسه... لكنه بعد لحظة نادى " لامبارد "

" سيدي " أجاب جيمس و قد اتجه إلى جانبه

" أين تقرير كينيدي الأخير ؟؟؟"

اخرج لامبارد مفاتيحه و اتجه إلى خزانة الملفات التي كانت وراء المكتب مباشرة و بعدها بلحظات عاد إلى الرئيس حاملا معه ملف اسود كتب عليه سري جدا ووضعه أمامه ثم تراجع إلى جانب الرئيس مرة أخرى ..

فتح الرئيس الملف الأسود و بدأ بقراءته .. لم يظهر شيئا من الغضب كما فعل في الدقائق السابقة بل كان يتمعن في الأوراق الأخيرة التي مسها كينيدي... بعد لحظات أغلق الرئيس الملف و رفع رأسه باتجاه الفتاة و الشاب ثم نادى ثانية " لامبارد ؟؟؟؟" و تكلم الرجل المسن قائلا

" سيدي هذه انغريد هونيغان .. لقد تواصلت مع ليون طوال مهمته الأخيرة في اسبانيا و كان يطلعها على كل صغيرة و كبيرة في المهمة, أما الشاب فهو ارك ثومبسون صاحب مهمة جزيرة شينا و صديق مقرب من كينيدي"

نظر الرئيس بتمعن بين هونيغان و ثومبسون ... لكن عيناه استقرت أخيرا على الشاب

" هل أنت الصديق الوحيد لكينيدي ؟؟؟"

-" سيدي ... أنا صديقه منذ فترة قصيرة إن له اصد قاءا آخرين منذ تخرجه من أكاديمية الشرطة و ..." و سكت ارك بعد أن رأى الرئيس يومئ له

" أريدك أن تطلعني على كل شخص مقرب منه "

-" حسنا سيدي ... هناك كريس ريدفيلد و شقيقته و ريبيكا تشامبرز و أيضا باري بورتون ..."

-" حسنا كما اعلم جميعهم ليسو في اميريكا ...هل هناك أي شخص مقرب منه يعيش في اميريكا مثلك ؟؟؟ "

-" ليس على حد علمي يا سيدي ... "

وقف الرئيس من على كرسيه و نظر الجميع إليه منتظرين بما سيؤول إليه موقفه ... ثم نظر إلى لامبارد و قال له : " أريد أن ترسل إلى كل هؤلاء أن يتصلوا بكينيدي خلال بريده الالكتروني أو هاتفه ... لا اهتم ... أريد معرفة أين كينيدي ؟؟ و هذا أمر عالي الحساسية اطلب منهم أن يتكتموا على الخبر"

و أجاب لامبارد و قد أخذته الدهشة من لهجة الرئيس الغاضبة " حاضر سيدي في الحال سأرسل لهم"...

في مكان ما من ضواحي نيويورك ...

كانت سيارة ايدا واقفة على طرف شارع فرعي و قد جلست ايدا مكان مقعد السائق و هي تلبس بلوزة حمراء و ترتدي نظاراتها الشمسية و كانت تحدق إلى الكابينة التي مضى إليها ليون منذ 5 دقائق ليجري اتصاله ... لم تكن مستقرة نفسيا لعملية اتصاله بكلير ... فقد تكشف مكان وجودهما ..للحظات كانت تحدق بجهات أخرى ... كل شيء كان يبدو طبيعيا الناس تمشي في الشارع و كذلك بعض السيارات " الأمور بخير " حاولت أن تقنع نفسها ...

في الكابينة كان ليون قد اخرج ورقة كتبت عليها بعض الأرقام و تناول سماعة الهاتف و بدأ بالاتصال بأحد هذه الأرقام ...ثم اخذ ينتظر مستمعا إلى رنين الهاتف على الجانب الآخر من الخط و قد طال الرنين و لم يجب احد بعد تنهد ليون و هو يفكر" أين أنت يا كلير ؟؟؟ ..." و قبل أن ييأس ليون من الرد فتح الخط على الجانب الآخر و أتى صوت كلير الذي عرفه مباشرة ..." نعم ؟؟؟؟؟"

" كلير هذا أنا ... ليون " أجاب بسرعة

" ليون ... يا الهي لقد قلقت جدا عليك ... قرأت أخبار اليوم و كنت مضربة ... مالذي يجري ؟؟ أين أنت؟"

"أنا في نيويورك ...لا أستطيع العودة... ويسكر يريد قتلي و هو من احرق منزلي ..."

" يا الهي ... ولكن ..." قاطع ليون كلير

" اسمعي كلير ... لا استطيع التكلم كثيرا أريدك أن تتصلي بهذا الرقم: 564865 انه لايلينا كينيدي فقط أريدك أن تطمئنيها بأني بخير ... اسمعي اخبري الطبيب سينانز أن عيناي تؤلماني عندما أتعرض للضوء ربما هذا من تأثير البلاجا ... سأحاول أن اتصل بك لا حقا... سأغادر البلاد اليوم "

" ماذا ؟؟؟ مالذي تتكلم عنه ؟؟ أين ستذهب ؟ لا يمكن للطبيب سينانز أن يساعدك إن لم تكن موجودا ... ليون حاول أن تختبئ في مكان ما ريثما تهدأ الأمور اتصل بي سآتي إليك ... أرجوك اهتم بنفسك ...

" كلير لا يمكنني الاختباء هنا يجب أن ارحل ... إلى اللقاء "

" ليون ... انتظر ..."

أغلق ليون الخط و تنفس عميقا و هو يضع رأسه على جهاز الاتصال .." اللعنة ... يجب أن أتخلص من هذا الفيروس ... آمل ألا يؤذوا ايلينا " كان يفكر و هو ينزع نظاراته و يمسح جبينه المتصبب عرقا و فجأة قطع تفكيره صوت نقر على زجاج الكابينة و التفت إلى مصدر النقر ليرى احد الأشخاص ينظر إليه و يشير إلى ساعته ... ثم يرفع يده و يشير إلى الهاتف ... كان واضحا انه يريد استخدام الهاتف .. ابتسم ليون قليلا إلى الرجل و رفع كفه مشيرا انه سيخرج ... لكن ابتسامته اختفت حالما شاهد الرجل يقف مدهوشا بعينين واسعتين ... لم يقف ليون ساكنا فارتدى نظاراته الشمسية و خرج من الكابينة استوقفه الرجل قائلا : أنت العميل المفقود الذي كانت صورته في صحيفة اليوم صحيح ؟؟؟ قال الرجل و هو يكاد لا يصدق ... لكن ليون أدرك خطورة الموقف لقد عرفه احد الأشخاص و يجب عليه أن يتصرف .. " لقد ظننتني شخصا آخر ... آسف" و تحرك ليون محاولا اجتيازه ... لكن الرجل وضع يده على صدر ليون محاولا إيقافه ... "لا أنت هو أنا متأكد ..." كان هذا الرجل يضايق ليون بمحاولة إيقافه ..فدفعه بعيدا قائلا " قلت لك إني شخص آخر ..." و يبدو أن دفعة ليون كانت قوية نوعا معا جعلت الرجل يرتطم بالكابينة بقوة...

ايدا كانت مازالت تنتظر عندما لفت انتباهها رجل يوقف ليون " من هذا ؟" تساءلت ... ثم خلعت حزام الأمان مذعورة "اللعنة"... كان ليون يدفع الرجل بقوة و خرجت من السيارة و أسرعت باتجاهه و هي تنادي " ليون ..." و التفت ليون لدى سماعه صوت ايدا يناديه ... و أمسكت بيده قائلة " لنخرج من هنا حالا ..." و سحبت يده بينما شعر ليون باضطراب ... لم يكن يفكر إلا بالخروج من هذه المنطقة فاندفع راكضا وراء ايدا باتجاه السيارة لكنه لاحظ وقوف بعض الناس و هم ينظرون إليه لا شك أن دفعه للرجل استوقفهم ... كان هذا عملا غبيا منه... لكن الأوان قد فات على الندم يجب أن يرحل الآن ...

الرجل الذي ارتطم بالكابينة و قف بسرعة لدى رؤيته ايدا تركض مع ليون باتجاه السيارة التي غادرت بعدئذ مسرعة فأخرج ورقة وقلما و سجل بيانات لوحة سيارة الكورفت الحمراء الخاصة بإيدا.

... كان مؤكدا لديه أن هذا الرجل هو فعلا العميل المفقود الذي رأى صورته في الصحيفة فدخل الكابينة بسرعة و أجرى اتصالا مباشرا بدائرة الأمن القومي ...


	5. Chapter 5

فتح باب مكتب لامبارد فجأة و دخلت السكرتيرة الشقراء بسرعة وسط ذهول لامبارد و سرعان ما صرخ قائلا " مونيكا ... كيف تدخلين بهذه الطريقة ؟؟" كان جدا غاضبا من هذا التصرف لكن مونيكا لم تهتم بصراخه بل صاحت قائلة " سيدي لقد وجدوا كينيدي !"

ووقف لامبارد بانفعال قائلا " ماذا؟ ... أين؟؟ "

-" في نيويورك ... شارع ايزنهاور قرب المجلس البلدي ..." أجابت و هي تكاد تلتقط أنفاسها

-" بسرعة ... اتصلوا بالاف بي أي و أرسلوا مروحيات إلى هناك مباشرة ... لا يمكن أن نضيعه ... "

- " لدينا رقم لوحة السيارة التي فر بها سيدي .."

-" جيد أعطني الرقم و اتصلي بالاف بي آي في نيويورك حالا"

أومأت مونيكا برأسها و خرجت بسرعة من المكتب بينما تناول لامبارد الهاتف و اتصل بالرئيس

كانت ايدا مازالت مسرعة بالقيادة برغم أنهم ابتعدوا كثيرا لكنها لم تبطئ من سرعتها ... ليون كان بجانبها ينظر إلى سقف السيارة وهو يوبخ نفسه نادما على ما فعل ...كانت هذه اكبر حماقة يرتكبها لكنه حاول أن يقنع نفسه بأنهم ابتعدوا عن نيويورك و أن كل شيء على ما يرام لكن هناك شيء غريب آخر... لقد دفع الرجل دفعة خفيفة فكيف اصطدم بشدة بالكابينة ؟ ... " يبدو أني لم اعد استطيع السيطرة على أعصابي , لقد أصبحت فاقدا للسيطرة على نفسك يا كينيدي .." فكر بعمق ... ثم التفت إلى ايدا التي كانت مركزه ناظرها على الطريق ... " أنا آسف ..." حاول ليون الكلام لكنها لم ترد مباشرة كانت ايدا تفكر بشيء واحد في الوقت الراهن : الخروج من اميريكا و الاتجاه إلى المكسيك.

" لا تهتم ... ربما ويسكر يعرف الآن موقعنا .. فلديه وسائل متطورة للتنصت على مكالمات البيت الأبيض و الأمن القومي ...لابد أن ذلك الرجل قد اتصل بهم في هذا الوقت ... علينا الخروج الآن " أجابته و قد انعطفت إلى الطريق السريع المؤدي إلى الجنوب ...

البيت الأبيض ...

وقف روبرت في غرفة الاجتماعات الخاصة بالرئيس و قد ظهرت عليه علائم الضيق " إذا سيدي ماذا تستنتج من هربه ؟؟ ... إن كان هناك من يلاحقه ... يمكننا حمايته أليس كذلك ؟ ... لابد انه يعمل لشخص ما غيرنا انه عميل ثنائي و ليس عميلا خالصا لنا ...لقد غدر بنا ..." كان الرئيس غراهام و المستشار كارل سيبتر جالسين لا ينظران ناحية روبرت كينغمان

كان الرئيس مصدوما من حادثة وجود ليون كينيدي مع امرأة غير معروفة هربا معا لدى التعرف عليه ... " لماذا كان عليه أن يهرب ؟؟ هل هو حقا عميل ثنائي ؟؟؟... لابد أن تلك المرأة هي التي اتصلت بي سابقا " كان يفكر جديا بكلام روبرت ... لكنه لم يهمل رأي مستشاره الأول... فنظر ناحيته و كان سيبتر صامتا ينظر أمامه و قد اشبك يديه ببعضهما و رأى روبرت الرئيس ينظر إلى زميله سيبتر فنظر إليه بدوره .. للحظات لم يتكلم كارل الفكرة في رأسه مازالت غير واضحة لكن أفكاره قطعت عندما ناداه الرئيس غراهام " كارل ؟؟ " و التفت كارل إلى الرئيس و عرف انه يستشيره في الأمر و عرف أن ما سيتخذه الرئيس من قرار يعتمد على رأيه ...

" سيدي الرئيس ...دعنا نراجع ما حصل منذ البداية ... لقد ذكرت أن امرأة حذرتك من إصابة الآنسة غراهام بفيروس ما و لاحقا تبين أنها سليمة معافاة

كينيدي قطع جميع الاتصالات عنه و هو الآن في نيويورك رغم أني مقتنع بأنه غادرها في هذا الوقت ... حريق منزل كينيدي بالكامل و مقتل عملاؤنا فيه

هروب كينيدي لدى التعرف عليه في نيويورك ... هو أهم ما في الأمر ... إن هروبه فعلا يعني انه يعمل لشخص ما أو منظمة ما لكن السؤال المحير

إن كان فعلا يعمل لمنظمة ما لماذا خاطر بحياته لينقذ الآنسة غراهام ؟

لماذا جعل تلك المرأة تتصل بنا و تحذرنا ؟؟

" كان يريد أن ننشغل بهذا التحذير ليكسب الوقت للفرار من اميريكا و قد نجح تقريبا " أجاب روبرت بسرعة موضحا و مصرحا بما في نفسه "

نظر كارل إلى روبرت نظرة تساؤليه " الفرار من اميريكا ؟؟؟ ... إلى أين ؟ ... كندا ...؟ أم إلى المكسيك " أجاب روبرت " كارل هذا ليس وقت السخرية ... لو كان يريد الفرار إلى المكسيك لما اختبأ في نيويورك بل لذهب إلى تكساس مثلا فالاختباء هناك أفضل "... "المهم انه فار و يجب أن نتخلص منه " أضاف روبرت ناظرا إلى الرئيس غراهام ...

" حسنا ... " قال الرئيس غراهام و هو يقف و قد وقف الاثنان معه

" بلغ السي أي ايه و الاف بي أي لينشروا صوره في كل مكان ... و لكن أريده حيا ... بلغ ذلك أيضا ...و شددوا المراقبة على الحدود " ... أنهى الرئيس كلامه و هو يمشي باتجاه باب الخروج دون أن ينظر إلى الاثنين ..

بعد خروج الرئيس التفت كارل إلى روبرت و قال له " الم تفكر ولو للحظة أن كينيدي يتجنبنا من اجل خطر ما يحيق به ؟؟؟؟ هناك احتمال ضئيل انه بريء "

-" بريء ؟؟؟؟!" تساءل روبرت بدهشة و هو ينظر إلى كارل مليا

" عملاؤنا قتلى بسببه و لا استبعد أن يكون هو من قتلهم ... بالإضافة ... من هي تلك المرأة التي هرب معها؟؟؟"

-" أنت دائما على عجلة من أمرك ... سنعرف في الوقت المناسب هذا عمل السي أي ايه و الاف بي أي ... ستظهر الحقائق قريبا "

- " قريبا ؟..." هز روبرت رأسه غير مصدق لما يسمعه " لعلك نسيت أن كينيدي لديه معظم أسرارنا ... و لا بد انه قد زود منظمته بكل شيء عنا يجب أن يموت لخيانته ... و سأسعى بنفسي لذلك ... لا يجب أن تدافع عن خائن يا كارل ... " و مشى روبرت باتجاه الباب بينما رفع كارل صوته قائلا

" إن كينيدي ناج من مأساة الراكون و له الفضل في القضاء على معظم منشآت امبريلا في جزيرة شينا و غيرها كما أن له الفضل في القضاء على اللوس ايليمينادوس ..."

ووقف روبرت قليلا لكنه و بدون أن يلتفت إلى كارل قال " و هذا هو السبب الذي يدفعنا لقتله ... انه يعرف الكثير ... يجب أن يموت"

و تابع روبرت إلى الباب خارجا منه بعد لحظات ...

منزل الطبيب سينانز ...

كانت كلير في غرفة الجلوس تتجول جيئة و ذهابا فيها و قد جلس الطبيب سينانز على كرسيه المريح المعتاد و قد اخذ بتدخين سيجارة و هو يتابع كلير بعينيه ... كانت قلقة ... ربما أكثر مما ينبغي ... لقد حاول تهدئتها بشأن اتصال ليون ... لكنها بعد اتصال ليون بها أصبحت أكثر قلقا ... لماذا ؟ ... " مالذي يجري كلير ؟؟؟ ... أنت تذهبين و تأتين منذ 10 دقائق و لم تتوقفي ... لما لا تحاولين الجلوس و إخباري بالأمر؟ ربما استطيع النصيحة" ...نظرت كلير إليه لوهلة ...

" لقد أرسل الأمن القومي بريدا الكترونيا إلي ... يريدون مني أن اتصل بليون ... إنهم يبحثون عنه و كأنه مجرم ... ليتني كنت معه الآن ... لا يمكنني تحمل فكرة موته ..." قالت كلير و هي تكاد تنهار من الإحباط ثم أضافت " لا يمكنني الجلوس أو الراحة و هو في خطر يجب أن أصل إليه ... "

" حسنا ... أنت في خطر أيضا كلير ... سيارة صديقك مازالت معك و أنت تعرفين أن الشرطة تبحث عنها ... لذلك سيكون عليك التخلص منها .." بدأ سينانز حديثه ... " ثم لا يجب أن تخرجي و تحذري أخته كما طلب منك لان الشرطة بالتأكيد تراقبها ... اتصلي بها من كابينة لاحقا " ... أنهى سينانز كلامه بينما جلست كلير على الكنبة المقابلة له غير مخفية انزعاجها " و ماذا عن ليون يا عماه ؟؟؟؟ " سألت بنبرة قلقة

" لا يمكنك فعل شيء سوى انتظار اتصاله التالي ... أخشى أن هذا الفيروس الجديد الذي يسكنه يمتلك قدرات خارقة لا يعرفها احد .. حساسية عينيه للضوء لا يسببها إلا فيروس البروجينيتور ... "

" ما هو هذا البروجينيتور ؟ هل هو خطير ؟" سألت كلير

" نعم انه فيروس خطير يؤثر على الأعصاب استخدمته امبريلا سابقا من اجل مشاريعها البيولوجية متسترة بإيجاد أدوية ناجعة للمصابين بالشلل .. بعد انهيار امبريلا لم يعد يوجد له وجود و هذا ما أظنه على الأقل... حساسيته للضوء هو ما يميزه عن باقي الفيروسات.. لذلك ربما يستخرج من نبات ما ينمو في بيئة رطبة و مظلمة كالكهوف و الغابات الكثيفة .. ربما فيروس البلاجا له عدة أطوار و لعل صديقك متأثر بطور فريد يجمع بين قوة البروجينيتور و تأثيرات البلاجا الأخرى ... للأسف لا يمكنني التأكد إلا بعد رؤيته و المشكلة أن الفيروس قد يصعب القضاء عليه إن سكن الجسم لفترة طويلة ... " شرح الطبيب سينانز ..

أخفضت كلير رأسها و أسندته على ذراعيها ... كان سينانز يراقبها لكنه لم يفكر بإزعاجها فلا شيء يمكن أن يفعله الآن إلا الصلاة لها لينجو صديقها.

في نيويورك ...

كانت طائرات الهليكوبتر تغطي سماء المدينة و قد انتشرت سيارات الشرطة و الاف بي آي في شارع ايزنهاور و قد أقام الشرطة العديد من الحواجز لمنع الناس من الاقتراب من مكان الكابينة الهاتفية التي شوهد ليون كينيدي قربها ... و على بعد عدة أمتار من الكابينة كان بعض رجال الشرطة يستجوبون الرجل الذي شاهد العميل الحكومي الفار و كان رجال آخرون قد دخلوا الكابينة مع بعض أجهزة تعقب الاتصالات و قد شرعوا بالعمل داخلها ...


	6. Chapter 6

سيارة الجيب الخاصة بليون كانت تجوب منهاتن ... كلير كانت تبحث عن مكان مناسب تخبئ السيارة فيه .. كان عليها أن تتصل بشقيقة ليون كما طلب منها ذلك دون أن يرتاب احد ... لم تكن تعرف أن لدى ليون شقيقة لكنها تفهمت السبب في عدم المعرفة بذلك فمركز ليون الحساس كعميل حكومي لا يسمح له بالإفصاح و التعريف بعائلته خوفا من ملاحقتهم من قبل أعدائه الذين باتوا يزدادون مع ظهور عدد من العلماء الذين كانوا منتمين إلى منظمة امبريلا في منظمات جديدة تحاول بناء الشركة القديمة المنهارة مجددا و كان أبرزهم ألبرت ويسكر الذي التقت به في أحداث جزيرة روكفورت ... عادت كلير بتفكيرها في ليون و حاله الذي أصبح عليه بعد أحداث اسبانيا ..لكن سلسلة أفكارها قطعت برنين هاتفها الخلوي و بالنظر إلى شاشة الهاتف أشار إلى اسم الطبيب سينانز ... و أجابت كلير على الهاتف و أتى صوت الطبيب سينانز من الجهة الأخرى قائلا بسرعة و بنبرة جادة "كلير أينما كنت و مهما كنت تفعلين أغلقي هاتفك فورا و تواري عن الأنظار ... لقد اكتشفوا وجود صديقك في نيويورك و قد يتعقبون الأرقام التي اتصل بها ... سأحاول ترك رسالة لك على بريدك الالكتروني عندما تهدأ الأمور ... لا تتكلمي ... حاولي الوصول إلى نيويورك و البحث عن صديقك هناك ... أغلقي هاتفك حالما تنهي هذه المكالمة ... حظا طيبا " و أغلق الخط ... و دارت الأفكار مسرعة في ذهن كلير... أصبحت الأمور أكثر تعقيدا مكالمة ليون لها اكتشفت من قبل الأمن القومي .. لابد أن ليون قد اختفى مجددا و احتمالات بقاءه في نيويورك باتت معدومة ... إذا كيف ستبحث عنه؟ ... كيف يمكنها أن تغلق هاتفها في هذا الوقت ؟؟؟؟ ماذا إن حاول ليون الاتصال بها ؟؟ لكنها يجب أن تفعل هذا في الوقت الحالي. قررت كلير أن تترك رسالة صوتية في حال حاول ليون الاتصال بهاو انعطفت فجأة إلى يمينها حيث زقاق قديم يبدو من الأحياء الفقيرة ... مكتب الشرطة الفيدرالية – نيويورك ... عدة ملفات ألقيت على المكتب أمام المسؤول الأول عن قضية ليون كينيدي و قد وقف ثلاثة ضباط من الفيدرالية أمام المكتب , كانوا في مقتبل العمر جميعا عدا احدهم حيث كان في أواسط الأربعين ذو بشرة سمراء و شعر اسود مجعد اختلط الشيب به و قد بدا متوترا عكس رفيقيه الهادئين ... الهدوء يسود المكتب و المسؤول الأول لا يتكلم.. بدلا من هذا وقف أمام نافذة المكتب ناظرا خلالها إلى المحيط الخارجي ... كان في أواسط عمره ممتلئ البنية و قد غطى الشيب معظم شعره لكن الهدوء كان مسيطرا عليه رغم القضية الصعبة التي أوكل بها من قبل الأمن القومي و من خلفهم البيت الأبيض بعد فترة وجيزة تكلم المسؤول قاطعا الهدوء الذي سيطر على المكتب لفترة طويلة: - "ساتيك ! ماذا وجدت !؟" - "سيدي .. الرقم الأخير الذي طلب من خلال الكابينة يشير إلى أن كينيدي كان على اتصال بكلير ريدفيلد و قد حاولنا مرارا الاتصال بها عبر هاتفها و البريد الالكتروني لكن من دون رد مما يشير إلى تورطها معه حتما" ... أجاب الشرطي الأسمر بسرعة و بدون تردد - "و ماذا عن رقم لوحة السيارة الكورفيت ؟؟؟؟" - " حسب سجلات الولاية كاليفورنيا فإنها تعود لامرأة تدعى ليندا ويليامز وتقطن في ميامي لكن فرع الشرطة المحلية هناك اخبرنا انه لا وجود لأي عنوان لويليامز هناك" ..و توقف الشرطي للحظات "لربما هو اسم مزور استخدمته كلير ريدفيلد" أضاف بعد برهة - " لا اعتقد ان كلير ريدفيلد تستخدم التزوير وسيلة لإخفاء شخصيتها فهي ذات صيت كأخيها كريستوفر و اعتقد أن كينيدي كان يحاول أن يخبرها شيئا لا نعرفه ... لكن ما استغربه هو وجودها في اميريكا دون علم الأمن القومي ..." فكر المسؤول الأول ... ثم التفت إلى الرجال الثلاثة ... أدلوا بأوصاف السيارة للصحافة .. لابد أن نجدها بسرعة " ... أومئ ساتيك (الشرطي الأسمر) برأسه موافقا و خرج برفقة الشرطيان الآخران ... وبعد خروجهم ألقى المسؤول بناظره على الملفات التي ألقيت في وقت سابق على مكتبه ثم جلس على كرسيه و هو يمسك إحداها قائلا :" حسنا يا كينيدي دعني أتعرف إليك"... توقفت سيارة ايدا قرب فندق صغير في مدينة نوكسفيل ... الساعة كانت تشير إلى الحادية عشرة ليلا ... لقد قطعوا مسافة طويلة منذ خروجهم من نيويورك و توقفهم مرتين للتزود بالوقود , ايدا تعمدت المرور بطرق فرعية لتجنب ملاحظة سيارتها رغم أنها لم تكن متأكدة أن ذلك الرجل قد تمكن من تسجيل رقم لوحة السيارة لكنها يجب أن تأخذ حذرها نظرت ايدا إلى الرجل النائم في مقعده قربها لم يمضي على نومه ساعة منذ أن عرض عليها أن يقود مكانها فقد لا حظ تعبها الشديد من القيادة المتواصلة ... لقد رفضت طلبه لأنها كانت ترغب بالوصول إلى نوكسفيل بسرعة بالإضافة ... أنها لاحظت إعيائه الشديد و خمنت انه لم يرتح جيدا منذ وصوله من اسبانيا لذا كان يجب عليها أن تدعه نائما في هذا الوقت لكن استغرابها الأكبر أن الفيروس داخله لم يغير شيئا من ملامحه ما عدا حساسية الضوء ,لقد مضى يومان منذ إصابته و لا تغير كبير يذكر ... أما هي فكانت تحس بالتعب الشديد و الحاجة إلى النوم فقد أمضت يوما متعبا من دون طعام منذ الصباح كان يجب أن تأكل شيئا في البداية و قررت أن تغادر السيارة لتشتري بعض الطعام لكنها استمرت بالنظر إليه ... لقد غير هذا الشخص حياتها منذ 6 سنوات ... لم تكن تعرف ما هو هذا التغير فأسلوبها بقي نفسه كعميلة سرية للمنظمة ... لكنها عندما تلتقي به تتوتر كثير و تشعر بالحاجة للبقاء قريبة منه لتتأكد من سلامته ..لكن التوتر ينقلب خوف و رعب عندما تواجهه ... هل يبدو هذا العميل مخيفا و هو الآن نائم كالطفل؟ *اقتربت بخطوات منتظمة لكن ليست مسرعة كي لا يسمعها من كان هدفها ... و سحبت مسدسها البلاك تيل وصوبته باتجاه ظهره قائلة : " ضع يداك حيث أراهما " ... " آسف لكن إتباع أوامر السيدات ليس أسلوبي" أجاب بثقة مستهترا بالتهديد الذي شكلته بلمس ظهره بالمسدس " ارفعهما للأعلى ... الآن" قالت بصوت تهديدي أكثر من السابق مع تصويب المسدس ... و بدون أدنى فكرة عم حصل كان ليون قد استدار بلمح البصر ممسكا ذراعها و قد التوى مسببا لها ألما ملحوظا ... و بيده الثانية انتزع ليون المسدس ... لكنها لم تكن لتستسلم بسهولة فقامت باستعمال قدمها لضرب يده و أثناء ذلك استعملت يدها الأخرى للاستناد على الأرض من اجل الدوران رأسا على عقب و قد رأت أن المسدس قد طار من يد ليون بعد أن أصابته بقدمها و استعدت للاستحواذ عليه عند استوائها على الأرض ثانية و التقطت ايدا المسدس و أدارت نفسها مصوبة المسدس باتجاه ليون ثانية لكنها فوجئت بالعميل الاميريكي مشهرا سكينه الحاد قرب عنقها و ممسكا بيده الأخرى بيدها التي أمسكت المسدس ... " ربما يجدر بك استعمال السكين في المرة القادمة فهي أفضل في النزال القريب" قال العميل بثقة و هو ينتزع المسدس مرة أخرى من يد ايدا ثم تراجع و قد سحب مخزن المسدس و ألقاه على الأرض ثم واجهها مرة أخرى ... " ليون ... مضى وقت طويل " قالت و هي تنزع نظارتها مستعدة لاستعمالها للهروب " ايدا ... إذا.. فالأمر صحيح" قال ليون و هو لا يبدي أي استغراب من رؤيتها " صحيح ؟؟! ... بأي شأن؟" تظاهرت ايدا بالبراءة " أنت ... تعملين لدى ويسكر" أجاب ليون بنبرة حادة فقد كان جادا في هذا و قد أحست ايدا بإهتمامه بهذا الأمر و قد قررت أن تراوغ " أرى انك كنت تقوم بعملك جيدا" أجابت بلهجة ساخرة و قد ألقت نظارتها و بعد ارتطام النظارة بالأرض أصدرت صوتا كالعد التنازلي لكن هذا الصوت كان ضعيفا ليسمعه ليون... " لماذا ايدا؟؟!" سألها بصوت مختلط ببعض الإحباط .. " و لم يهمك هذا ؟" أجابته دون اكتراث " لم أنت هنا ؟ لماذا ظهرت هكذا فقط؟؟!" سأل ليون مستغربا و ألقت ايدا نظرة خاطفة على نظارتها المرمية على الأرض و عرفت أنها ستنفجر خلال ثوان ثم أرجعت ناظرها إلى ليون .. و ردت "هه" بسخرية و قد حركت رأسها جانبا ...و عند ذلك الوقت انفجرت النظارة كقنبلة ضوئية مسببة الإرباك و عدم الرؤية المؤقتة لليون و أسرعت ايدا و بحركة سريعة رأسا على عقب التقطت مسدسها الفارغ من الرصاص و التفتت إلى ليون قبل هربها " أراك في الجوار " قالت مبتسمة و قفزت من النافذة بسرعة لكنها سمعت مناداة ليون لها بلهجة عاتبة " ايدا ... "...* فتحت ايدا عيناها مستيقظة من تلك الذكريات ...ناظرة إلى ليون النائم ... لكنها تذكرت جوعها و تعبها ففتحت باب السيارة خارجة منها .. و اتجهت إلى السوق الكبير قرب الفندق ... ***


	7. Chapter 7

**اصدقائي اعتذر عن التأخير في تحديث القصة و لكن الوضع في سوريا حاليا هو الذي شغلني عن الكتابة لفترة لكني امل الان ان احدث القصة باستمرار و امل ان يعجبكم سير القصة و ارحب بآراءكم و ملاحظاتكم**

**دخلت ايدا منتجعا صغيرا قرب الفندق كان عليها شراء بعض الحاجيات و الطعام لرحلة المكسيك****, فهي و ليون إضافة لتعبهما الشديد من الرحلة لم يأكلا منذ الصباح ****. المنتجع كان شبه فارغ بحكم الوقت ****, فقد كانت الثانية صباحا و لم يكن هناك سوى بضعة اشخاص يتسوقون قدرت ايدا انهم من نزلاء الفندق الصغير و حدثت نفسها بالعروج عليه و حجز غرفة لها و لليون ليأخذا قسطا من الراحة ****, بعد تناول شيء من الطعام ****.**

**مضت ايدا في اختيار ما يلزم للرحلة من بعض المعلبات و الطعام الجاهز و ملأت سلة صغيرة بالحاجيات و مضت لتدفع ثمن ما اشترت الى البائع و كان هذا الاخير جالسا مع صديق له يحتسيان الشراب و عندما لاحظ قدوم ايدا نهض من مكانه ليقوم بحساب ثمن الحاجيات و من دون تردد عاد قدما الى صديقه ليكملا حديثهما ****, بينما اندفعت ايدا الى باب الخروج عندما لاحظت ان الاخبار في التلفاز الموجود في المنتجع تذاع فوقفت قليلا تستمع اليها ****. كانت مذيعة الاخبار تسرد بعض الاخبار العالمية و عندما وصلت الى النشرة الوطنية كان اول شيء بث على شاشة التلفاز صورة لليون و اسفلها كتب – مطلوب ****-**

**" اليوم في نيويورك حصل تطور سريع في قضية اختفاء العميل الحكومي ليون اس كينيدي ****, رجل من العامة تمكن من التعرف على كينيدي في كابينة هاتفية قبل ان يهرب كينيدي مع امرأة غير معروفة بسيارة كورفت حمراء تحمل لوحة ميامي كي ال ****2308 , تحقيقات الشرطة الاولية استنتجت ان كينيدي كان على اتصال بصديقة سابقة لم يفصح بعد عن اسمها مما يعني ان كينيدي على اتصال بخلية منظمة خطرة لذا يرجى من كل المواطنين بالاتصال بأقرب مركز شرطة اذا تمكن من التعرف على السيارة او كينيدي ****, و نحيطكم علما ان كينيدي مسلح وخطير لذا يرجى تجنبه و الاتصال مباشرة بالسلطات المختصة ****... " .**

**بعد سماعها هذا ادركت ايدا ان الوضع يزداد خطورة فليون اصبح الان مجرما خطيرا و الاف بي آي سيلاحقه ****, و التفتت ايدا الى البائع و صديقه للتحقق من انهما لم ينتبها الى النشرة الاخبارية كما نظرت الى الاشخاص الموجودين بالمنتجع كانوا مشغولين ايضا بالتبضع و عندما اطمئنت تحركت بسرعة باتجاه الباب ****, سماعها للانباء الجديدة الغى فكرتها في حجز غرفة بالفندق ****, يجب عليها ان تسرع بالمغادرة لان سيارتها في الخارج قد يتعرف عليها أي شخص ****.**

**بعد خروج ايدا و اتجاهها الى السيارة فوجئت بصوت يصرخ باسمها ****: " إيييييييييدااااااااااا****" , و لدى سماعها الصوت ادركت انه صوت ليون فألقت الحاجيات التي ابتاعتها منذ قليل ارضا و اخرجت مسدسها متصرفة بغريزتها و ركضت باتجاه سيارتها حيث ليون ****, كانت ايدا تخشى ان رجال ويسكر وصلوا الى المنطقة و امسكوا بليون فاقتربت بحذر من مكان السيارة مصوبة المسدس باتجاهها****, لكن الوضع كان هادئا و لم يبد هناك أي خطر قريب ****... " مالذي يحصل ؟ ****" فكرت ايدا متساءلة و هي تندفع الى باب السيارة حيث ليون متمنية انه لم يصب بسوء ****. فتحت ايدا باب السيارة و كان اول شيء رأته هو ليون واضعا يديه على رأسه حيث اخفى وجهه و قد بدا مضطربا جدا ****. " ليون ****!" هتفت ايدا ****" ماذا حدث ؟****" كانت ايدا تخشى ان ليون بدأ بالتحول الى شيء غريب فرفعت مسدسها مبقية مسافة بينها و بينه كانت تأمل انها على خطأ و ان ليون مازال طبيعيا ****.**

** لحظات مخيفة تبعت تصويب ايدا مسدسها على ليون فيما كان ناظرها مثبتا عليه و هو من غير حراك وقد استعدت للسيناريو الاسوأ و قد اشتدت قبضتها على مسدسها و انسدل شعرها على عينها اليسرى و بدا الاضطراب المسيطر عليها انه على وشك الانفجار ****. إلا ان ليون فجأة خرج عن صمته قائلا ****:" انا بخير ****..."**

**كانت كلماته قد اشعرتها براحة لاتوصف فأخفضت مسدسها على الفور و اقتربت منه واضعة يدها على كتفه محاولة ان تشعره ببعض الراحة ****" هل انت بخير؟؟؟****" سألت و هي ترى مدى توتره و قد ابعد يديه رويدا رويدا عن وجهه ملتفتا اليها**

**- " اجل ****... لقد كان فقط مجرد****... مجرد كابوس****"... كانت ملامح وجهه تدل على تعبه الشديد و اعياءه كما انه نفسيا يكاد ان يكون اقرب ما يمكن الى اليأس من أي وقت مضى عليه**

**- " اجبني ليون ****... هل تأتيك الكوايس عادة في نومك ؟****" سألته محاولة ان تتأكد انه طبيعي على الاقل**

**- " انها مجرد كوابيس ****" اجابها بعد برهة محاولا ان يغير الموضوع ****" اين نحن ؟؟****" سألها دون ان ينظر اليها ****" و تذكرت ايدا سلة الطعام التي القتها قرب مدخل المجمع فتكلمت قائلة ****" لا يهم ****... يجب ان نرحل بسرعة لقد حصلوا على رقم سيارتي و نشروا تعميما لملاحقتك ****... لذلك يجب ان ترتدي نظاراتك طوال الرحلة ****, انتظرني هنا سآتي بالطعام و نرحل على الفور****"...**

**بعد ذهابها ادرك ليون ان الوضع يزداد سوءا بالنسبة له فالرئيس على ما يبدو ليس مقتنعا ببراءته رغم الصداقة التي تربطهما و هذا قد ينعكس على ايلينا و اخذ بالتفكير بالذهاب الى منهاتن على الاقل ليتأكد من سلامتها لكنه الان اقصى الجنوب و سيستغرق وقتا طويلا للوصول اضافة الى ان ذلك لن يكون سهلا فالشرطة و الاف بي أي سيتوقعون مجيئه لذلك لم تكن فكرته حكيمة لكنه علق اماله على كلير في الوصول اليها و امل ان تستطيع الاثنتان النجاة و الاختفاء ريثما يعود من العلاج مع ايدا ****...**

**اخرج ليون مسدسه و اخذ يحدق به مطولا مفكرا ****" حسنا كينيدي انت تعرف ما يجب فعله ****, ان عدم شعورك بالالم و عدم تغيرك فيزيائيا يدل ان هناك مشكلة كبيرة في جسدك و لا يبدو انك ستنجح في الوصول في الوقت المناسب****, لذلك كل ما عليك فعله هو رفع هذا المسدس ****..." و رفع ليون مسدسه ووجّهه الى رأسه ****" ستطلق النار على نفسك ****" تابع قائلا ****... و فجأة و بينما كان غارقا في افكاره اتت ضربة سريعة على يده التي تمسك المسدس ليفلت المسدس من يده و يسقط على مقعد السائق و جاءته نبرة قوية تصرخ فيه ****" هل جننت ؟ ****"...و التفت ليون بسرعة جهة الصوت خارج النافذة ليرى ايدا واقفة بجانبه و الغضب باد على ملامحها****...**

**- " انا فقط ****... " بدأ ليون كلامه ****" استعد للسيناريو الاسوأ****" انهى جملته و قد ابتلع لعابه بصعوبة**

**- " بقتل نفسك ؟؟ ****" ردت ايدا و الغضب مازال مسيطرا عليها ****... لم يرد ليون بينما بدأت ايدا تنظر من حولها و هي تحاول ان تقول شيئا اضافيا بينما نظر ليون امامه و هو لايعرف ما يقول ايضا**

**- " اسمع ليون ****" قالت ايدا اخيرا بعد ان تمالكت نفسها ****" سنصل في الوقت المناسب ****... لذلك ليس عليك ان تفكر في أي سيناريو ليس قبل ان نعرف ان كان ما بداخلك هو خطر حقا ****, الا ترى انه قد مضى عليك يومان و انت مازلت كما انت ****... ما بداخلك شيء غريب و لن نعرفه الا في منشأة المنظمة التي اعمل لديها ****... لذلك ارجوك ان تبقى هادئا حتى نصل ****...عدني بأنك لن تفعل أي شيء غبي حتى وصولنا الى البرازيل ****..." انهت ايدا كلامها منتظرة ما تتوقعه من ليون ****...**

**- " اعدك ****" اجاب ليون بعد ان انتظر مدة قصيرة ليفكر بكلامها و يقتنع به ****" دعيني اقود السيارة بدلا عنك فأنتي تبدين متعبة ****" اضاف قائلا ****" حسنا ****... ان كانوا قد عرفوا رقم السيارة فيجب ان نقود على طرق فرعية و انا اكثر معرفة بالطرق الفرعية منك ****" و التفتت ايدا لتنظر اليه ثانية كان وجهه يميل الى الاصفرار و عيناه تبدو عليهما التعب و قد ايقنت ايدا ان قلة النوم هي السبب وراء ارهاقه**

**- "هل انت متأكد ؟؟؟ ****" سألت ايدا بهدوء**

**- " نعم ****... ليس هناك داع للقلق اعتقد اني بخير و هذا الفيروس داخلي يبدو في حالة سبات ****..."**

**- " ليس هذا ما انا قلقة بشأنه****" قاطعته ايدا ****" انظر الى نفسك ****.. تبدو كشبح بهيئة انسان ****... كأنك لم تنم منذ وقت طويل ****, هل تريد التكلم عن هذا ؟****" اضافت متسائلة**

**ساد الهدوء لفترة بعد ذلك ****... ليون اخفض رأسه قليلا بعد كلام ايدا الاخير ****... كيف يمكنه اخبارها عن سبب ارهاقه و هي السبب وراء هذا الارهاق؟ ****... كيف يمكنه اخبارها انه كان يرى كابوسا واحدا بشأنها منذ ****6 سنوات ؟؟ ****... و لاحظت ايدا صمته الطويل و قررت ان تحاول الدخول الى افكاره ****" لقد صرخت بإسمي منذ بعض الوقت ****... و البارحة ايضا في منزلي فعلت الشيء نفسه ****" مالذي تراه في نومك ليون ؟ ****"**

**" لاشيء****" اجاب ليون بسرعة ****" انه فقط مجرد كابوس****" اضاف بعد قليل**

**- " لايمكن ان يكون مجرد كابوس ليون ****... ارى الكثير من الكوابيس في نومي و لكنها لا تتكرر كما الحال مع كابوسك و الاسوأ ان هذا الكابوس يبدو مسيطرا عليك و كأنك تفعل شيئا اعتياديا في حياتك****"**

**- " ليس عليك ان تقلقلي بهذا الشأن ****... انه فقط ****"**

**- " هل تراني في كابوسك ؟؟؟****" قاطعته ايدا محاولة ان تتحقق من صحة كلامها و بالفعل كان ليون قد ارتبك و جمد في مكانه كأنه تمثال لايتحرك فهو لم يتوقع سؤالا كهذا لكنه انتبه من غفلته**

**- " انه مجرد كابوس عن ما حصل منذ ****6 سنوات في الراكون ****... اخبرتك انك لست مضطرة للقلق بشأن هذا ****... انا بصحة جيدة ****... هيا سأقود انا ****" و نهض ليون واقفا لكن عينيه التقت مع عيني ايدا مباشرة كانت تنظر اليه نظرة حادة كأنها ترغب في قتله و لكنه لم يكن ليترك لها مجالا في الشك اكثر لذلك لم يحاول ان يتقي نظراتها القوية بل استمر بالنظر اليها و كان شيئا لم يحدث**

**- " بماذا كنت تحلم عني ليون؟؟****! ... لماذا تحاول اخفاء هذا لنفسك ؟؟؟****"**

**لم يتكلم ليون و لم يحاول الرد ذكرياته مع ايدا لايمكن لاحد ان يتدخل فيها حتى ايدا نفسها****.**

**في مكان ما تحت الارض ****... منشأة امبريلا ****.**

**نشر احد العلماء اوراقا عليها صور بعض الاشخاص المتوحشين في قاعة متوسطة الحجم محيطها عبارة عن اجهزة كمبيوتر معقدة و بعض الالواح التي علقت عليها ملاحظات كثيرة و تكلم العالم المرتدي لبزة بيضاء و تزينها من الامام شعار الشركة التي يعمل لديها – ترايسل****-**

**" ان هذا الصور التقطت من شهرين لاشخاص متوحشين لم نتمكن من السيطرة عليهم و رغم اننا استخدمنا البروجينيتور لكن هناك ما ينقص ****... فالتأثير في القوة بقي كما هو ****"**

**" السيطرة ****" تحدث شخص يرتدي السواد و هو ينهض واقفا ****" لامعنى لتجاربكم ان لم تستطيعو السيطرة عليها و انا اعتقد انه لدي ما ينقصكم و لكنه بدوره ينقصه شيء مهم ****... اللاس بلاجا ****" انهى الرجل كلامه و قد استدار مواجها الاشخاص الجالسين في الاجتماع و قد اعطت نظارته الشمسية بريقا اثناء استدارته**

**" حسنا سيد ويسكر ****" اجابت امرأة بين المجتمعين ****" يبدو اننا نستطيع التعاون معا فنحن لدينا ما ينقصك ايضا و يبدو ان اجتماعنا فعلا سيكون له نجاح باهر و سيغير العالم ****" انهت كلامها بابتسامة**

**" من اين حصلتم على اللاس بلاجا ؟؟ ****" سأل ويسكر و هو يبدي اهتماما**

**- " يمكنك القول انه لدينا مصادرنا نحن ايضا ****, و لكني اعتقد ان هذا غير مهم اليس كذلك ؟؟؟****" اجابت المرأة بهدوء**

**- " بالتأكيد ****... " اجاب ويسكر لابد ان ترايسل ستبني مستقبلا افضلا بالتعاون مع امبريلا ****... عالم جديد حيث لايكون هناك من يعارضنا****"**

**- " لابد انك متأثر من انهيار امبريلا في اميريكا و اوروبا ****... لكنني متأكدة اني استطيع المساعدة سيد ويسكر****"**

**- " البرت ****..." اجابها ويسكر ببساطة ****.. " المحافل الرسمية قد تؤثر في سير العمل معظم الاحيان اليس كذلك****... اكسيلا ؟؟؟****!"**

**و ابتسمت المرأة ناظرة اليه ثم استدارت الى من حولها قائلة ****" حتما ان هذا صحيح ****" ...**


	8. Chapter 8

**السماء ملبدة بالغيوم و لعلها تمطر قريبا****, لعلها يجب ان تسرع بالعودة لكن صديقتها صاحبة الرسالة الغامضة لم تأت بعد ****" لعلها تصل في اي لحظة ****" حدثت نفسها و هي تأخذ رشفة اخرى من فنجان الشاي الذي طلبته منذ اكثر من نصف ساعة بينما لازالت تنظر من خلال النافذة الى الاعلى حيث السماء****, الحانة التي طلبت منها صاحبة الرسالة التواجد بها تكاد تكون شبه خاوية فلم يكن الكثير من الاشخاص داخلها يستمتعون بموسيفى الراب القديمة التي عزفت الحان الستينات و لم تكن هي ايضا من محبي تلك الموسيقى او حتى الحانات بشكل عام فهي لا يفترض بها التواجد في مكان كهذا في وقت كهذا لكن صاحبة الرسالة الغامضة اخبرتها انها في خطر و ان شقيقها ايضا يواجه خطرا كبيرا ****... و رغم انها لم ترغب بتصديق كلمات الغريبة الا ان قلقا واضحا كان يعتري وجه الفتاة ذات الشعر الذهبي الذي امتد حتى اسفل عنقها و انتهى بجديلة جذابة اعلى ظهرها و كشفت عن اناقتها و جمالها ****,أما عيناها الزرقاوين فلم يكونا اقل جمالا من شعرها فقد كان صفائهما اشد من صفاء السماء في يوم ربيعي جميل و رغم توترها و نظراتها المتعددة الاتجاهات باتجاه الاشخاص في الحانة كانت متشوقة للقاء الغريبة بطريقة ما ليس بسبب الخطر الذي حذرتها منه بل بسبب كلمات الرسالة الاخيرة التي اخبرتها ان شقيقها ارسلها للاطمئنان عليها ****. لقد مضت ****4 سنوات منذ ان تركها شقيقها و لقد كانت ****4 سنوات صعبة امضتها في الثانوية و في الجامعة كانت تعرف ان شقيقها اضطر لفعل ذلك من اجل وظيفته الجديدة في كندا لكنه واظب على مراسلتها دائما و كان هو من تحمل نفقات دراستها فعمله الجديد الذي لم يفصح عنه در عليه دخلا جيدا كاف لهما كانت سعيدة لانها تتلقى رسائل منه كل فترة****... كان يخبرها عن الجو في كندا و كيف يذهب الى الصيد مع رفاقه و يتمتعون بوقتهم كل يوم بعد العمل ****... لقد شعرت انه سعيد بعمله و بحياته و رغم انها طلبت منه مرارا المجيء الى اميريكا و تمضية العطلة معها الا انه اعتذر عن ذلك مرار و اخبرها عن عمله بأنه صعب و دقيق و لا يمكن للشركة ان تتخلى عنه و لو يوما واحدا لكنه وعدها بان يراها في اقرب فرصة**

**تنهدت ايلينا و قد تعبت عيناها من ملاحقة الاشخاص في الحانة دون ان تلحظ الغريبة و عادت تنظر الى السماء الملبدة مرة اخرى و هي تتساءل عن الخطر الذي تكلمت عنه صاحبة الرسالة الغامضة و قد املت الا يكون الخطر له علاقة بأخيها و تمنت ان يكون ليون بخير في هذا الوقت****...**

**" ستمطر قريبا****" سمعت ايلينا صوتا من خلفها و اتسعت عيناها فالصوت هو صوت فتاة و لعلها الفتاة الغامضة و قبل ان تجيب ايلينا او حتى تبادر بالنظر الى الخلف ****" لا تنظري الى الخلف و استمري بشرب الشاي انتي مراقبة****" اتاها الصوت ثابتا لكن بنبرة اعلى من السابقة محذرا ****... كان على ايلينا ان تتحدث من دون ان تنظر الى الخلف ****" هل انتي صاحبة الرسالة التي ****... " و قبل ات تكمل كلامها اتاها الصوت مرة اخرى ****: " ستعرفين كل شيء لاحقا ****... ليون في خطر و انتي ايضا و قد ارسلني لاصطحبك معي الى مكان امن كل ما عليك فعله هو الخروج من غرفتك بعد الساعة ****2 صباحا الى منتزه برادلي قرب ساحة النصر ****... تأكدي ان لا احد سيتبعك سأكون بانتظارك هناك ****" فوجئت ايلينا بما قالته الغريبة لكنها استمعت جيدا اليها و عادت لتنظر امامها و هي تشرب الشاي و تتأمل المتواجدين بالغرفة و هي تطرح اسئلة كثيرة على نفسها ****" لماذا انا مراقبة ؟؟****! من يراقبني؟؟****! هل هو الرجل ذو الشارب الطويل الذي شرب بضعة اقداح و مازال يطلب المزيد ؟؟؟****... ام انه الرجل ذو القميص الابيض و الشعر الرمادي الذي دخل منذ برهة؟؟؟****! ام لعلها السيدة التي تقرأ في الصحيفة منذ بعض الوقت ؟؟****" قررت ايلينا ان تقف و تعود الى الخلف لتتمكن من رؤية المرأة الغامضة فقامت بوضع ثمن ما شربت على الطاولة امامها و استدارت للتتظاهر بالخروج لكنها فوجئت بأن لا احد يجلس على المنضدة التي كانت خلفها و حاولت النظر الى عدة اتجاهات خلسة لكنها لم تلحظ احدا ****...**

**الطريق السريع قرب الحدود الاميريكية المكسيكية ****:**

**كانت سيارة من نوع جيمس ذات لون سكري تتقدم على الطريق السريع باتجاه الحدود المكسيكية****, ليون و ايدا استبدلا سيارة ايدا المطلوبة للشرطة الفيدارالية بسيارة قديمة لا يمكن لاحد الشك فيها و قد اقتربا من الحدود ****...**

**"لقد اقتربنا ****... سنسلك طريقا فرعيا****" تحدثت ايدا مبقية عيناها على الطريق**

**"الن نذهب الى المعبر الاساسي ؟؟؟****" سأل ليون**

**" نحن مطلوبان ****... هل نسيت هذا ؟؟****" اجابت دون ان تنظر اليه**

**" اعني ****... كيف سنجتاز الحدود؟؟****"**

**"اعرف طريقا ترابية استخدمته عدة مرات للذهاب الى المكسيك و هو يحوي تفرعات كثيرة و لا يستطيع اي شخص معرفة الطريق الصحيحة الى الجانب الاخر سواي ****" اجابت ايدا و هي تنظر الى ساعتها ****" انها الرابعة و الثلث صباحا و لا احد سيتمكن من رؤيتنا في هذا الوقت****"**

**" و ماذا ان امسكتنا الشرطة المحلية هناك ووجدت انه ليس لدينا جوازات سفر؟؟؟****" تساءل ليون ناظرا بحيرة اليها**

**" هل لك ان تفتح صندوق التابلوه امامك؟؟؟****" **

**و نظر ليون امامه الى التابلوه ثم مد يده و فتحه و كان ما وجده هو مظروف بني اللون قام بفتحه و فوجئ بجوازي سفر فنظر الى ايدا التي لم تبادله النظرات بل استمرت قائلة ****"بواسطة هذين ****... سنصل الى البرازيل سريعا****..." توقفت ايدا برهة ثم تابعت ****" كيف تشعر ؟؟؟ اعني هل هناك اي الم او ما شابه؟؟****"**

**"لا ****..." اجاب ليون و هو يفتح احد جوازي السفر ليرى صورته و المعلومات الشخصية بجانبها ****..." اندريه بريكانديلي****" ... " هل يجب ان اعتاد على هذا الاسم ايضا****" سأل ليون مطلقا همهمة سخرية**

**" تقدم الى الصفحة الخامسة ****" اجابت ايدا غير مكترثة بسخريته**

**و قلب ليون الصفحات لتتسع عيناه ثانية فقد وجد ختم الدخول الى المكسيك بتاريخ ****14 من يوليو سنة ****2004 و هو نفس تاريخ اليوم الحالي و اعاد ناظره الى ايدا دون ان يتكلم**

**" ماذا ظننت ؟؟؟ ****... هل اعتقدت اننا سنقوم برحلة سفر كما يفعل الاشخاص العاديون ؟****!"**

**"لم اعتقد انك خططت لهذا منذ زمن طويل ****" اجاب ليون**

**"المهم ان تخضع للعلاج و تتخلص من الفيروس****" اجابت ايدا و قد حولت ناظرها باتجاه الاراضي الصحراوية يمين الطريق ****" حسنا لقد وصلنا الى طريقنا السري****" و ادار ليون ناظره ليرى طريقا قديما ووعرا للغاية ****...**

**مكتب التحقيقات الفيدرالية****:**

**كان هاتف المسؤول الاول قد بدا بالرنين ****..عندما كان يدقق ببعض الملفات ****, رفع السماعة مصغيا و اتاه الصوت من الطرف الاخر ****" لقد وجدنا الكورفيت الحمراء ****... و تبدو سليمة و ليس بها اي شيء مثير للشك و قد تبين ان لوحتها قد طليت و زورت و هي تعود لرجل اسمه برايان ستانفورد****... "**

**" اين وجدتم السيارة ؟؟؟؟****" قاطع المسؤول**

**"في ولاية نيو مكسيكو قرب محطة غاز على الطريق الدولي ****" اجاب الصوت**

**" الطريق الدولي ؟؟؟؟ ****" ردد المسؤول ****... ثم اسرع في كلامه مخاطبا المتصل ****" ارسل بسرعة الى حرس الحدود ان يغلقوها و ليشددو اجراءات المرور ****... ارسل الى الشرطة المكسيكية ان تشدد مراقبة الحدود و عمم لديهم صورة كينيدي ****" واغلق المسؤول الهاتف و قد نهض واقفا و هو يفكر عميقا ****... ثم تناول سماعة الهاتف ثانية مخاطبا عامل المقسم ****" صلني بالامن القومي ****"**

**في مكان ما ****...**

**فتح باب غرفة ما و دخل منها رجل مقنع بخوذة مضادة للغاز و قد وقف جميع من بالغرفة و كانوا جميعهم مقنعين ****" لقد وجدنا الاهداف استعدوا ****" اصدر اوامره****... **


	9. Chapter 9

**في مكان ما قريب من الحدود الاميريكية المكسيكية****...**

**ايدا مازالت تقود على الطريق الترابية بينما استرخى ليون للنوم قليلا ****, كانت ايدا تراقبه بطرف عينيها و هي تعرف انه لايزال مستيقظا بسبب ارقه ****, لم يخبرها ليون عن كابوسه الذي يراوده منذ مدة ****,لكنها كانت تعرف بشكل ما انها جزء من كابوسه ****... اعادت ايدا ناظرها على الطريق و انعطفت شمالا ثم تابعت المسير و استمرت بالتفكير ****... احتفاظ ليون بكل تذكار منها ****... رغبته بمرافقتها عن مرافقة تلك الشابة الجميلة التي التقت بها في شقته ****... استيقاظ ليون الشبه دائم بسبب كابوسه و صراخه باسمها دائما ****... كم من المدة كان يراوده ذلك الكابوس ****... سنة؟؟ لعلها اكثر من ذلك ****... هل كل ذلك هي من تسبب به ام احداث اسبانيا ام اللاس بلاجا؟؟****! تنهدت ايدا و ابقت ناظرها على الطريق و عادت الى التفكير ****... ستنقذ ليون من اللاس بلاجا و سيعود الى النوم مجددا دون اي كابوس ****...و فجأة تأوه ليون بصوت منخفض ثم بدا يقول ****" ..لا ****..." فأخفضت ايدا من سرعة السيارة و نظرت اليه كان وجهه يقابل زجاج نافذته بينما كانت قبضته اليسرى محكمة وكأنه يعاني من الم شديد ثم عاد للتأوه من جديد ****" ابتعدي ايدا****" و هذه المرة اتسعت عينا ايدا من الدهشة فأوقفت السيارة و عرفت ايدا انه تحت تأثير كابوسه الاعتيادي ****... و استمر ليون بالتأوه و اشتدت قبضته حتى لاحظت ايدا احمرارها فمدت يدها لتوقظه ****..." ليون ****... هل انت بخير ****..." لكن ليون لم يجب ****...كانت واضعة يدها على كتفه ثم حاولت ان تمسك يده اليسرى و بمجرد لمسها ليده فتح ليون عيناه فجأة و قد اصبح محيط عينيه محمرا و بدأ لون عينيه يتحول الى اللون الاحمر الباهت و التفت بسرعة الى ايدا ساحبا مسدسه ****... و أدركت ايدا ان شيئا غريبا يحصل لليون فكانت حذرة في لمسها ليده و فوجئت بيده الاخرى و هي تسحب المسدس بشكل سريع جدا فحاولت صدها و تمكنت بسرعة كافية من امساك يد ليون و رفعها الى الاعلى و اثناء هجوم ليون و دفاع ايدا اطلق المسدس النار على سقف السيارة تبعتها لحظات عادت اللون الطبيعي لعيني ليون و هو يلاحظ ان من كان يهجم عليه هو ايدا بينما استغلت ايدا توقف ليون عن الهجوم لتسدد له ضربة بمرفقها على رأسه و تمكنت من اصابة نظارته الشمسية و كسر احدى عدساتها لتظهر عين ليون اليسرى و محيطها محمرا مما اوحى لايدا ان ليون بدأ بالتحول فحاولت سحب مسدسها بسرعة لكن ليون كان الاسرع فأمسك يدها اليسرى قبل ان تتمكن من سحب المسدس مسببا الما واضحا لها و تأوهت ايدا من قبضته و ادرك ليون ذلك فأرخى قبضته على يدها قائلا ****: " اسف ايدا ****... لم اقصد ما فعلت ****" كان عليه ان يجعلها تثق به و انه عاد لطبيعته ****" لا اعلم ما حصل لي ****..." اضاف و هو يترك كلتا يديها و بينما لم تصدق هي ما حصل منذ قليل كان ليون يزيل ما تبقى من نظارته الشمسية و ينظر اليها ****" لقد كان كابوسا فقط ****..." حاول التبرير و رأت ايدا ان الاحمرار في محيط عينيه اصبح اقوى من ذي قبل فاستغلت محاولة تبريراته لترفع مسدسها بسرعة موجهة اياه الى رأس ليون ****..." اخرج من السيارة ليون ****" هددت قائلة ****.كانت الامور غير واضحة لايدا لذلك لم تعر كلام ليون اي اهتمام بل كانت سلامتها فوق كل اعتبار ****" قلت لك اخرج ****" رددت ايدا الكلام بقوة اكبر في صوتها و عرف ليون ان ايدا قد تقتله في اي لحظة مالم يظهر نوعا من الاستجابة فرفع يداه و هو يقول ****" حسنا ايدا سأخرج ****... ليس عليك المبالغة في هذا ****" ... و فتح ليون الباب و خرج ببطء من السيارة و اثناء خروجه كانت ايدا ايضا تخرج من السيارة بينما مازال البلاك تيل في يدها مستعدا للاطلاق و التفتت ايدا حول السيارة بينما استمر هو بالنظر اليها و يداه مرفوعتان ****" على ركبتيك ****... " امرت ايدا و استجاب ليون و هو يقول ****" ايدا ****... لم تفعلين هذا ؟؟ لقد كان شيئا ليس بمقدوري ردعه ****... لم اشعر بنفسي على الاطلاق لم لا تحاولين ان تثقي بي ؟؟؟****"**

**-" بدءا من هذه اللحظة انا اثق بمسدسي فقط ****... يجب ان تخبرني في الحال ****" ثم رفعت صوتها بالصراخ ****" مالذي يجري لك بحق الجحيم ****"**

**-" ايدا ****... قلت لك صدقا لا اعلم ****... انا ****..." و قاطعت ايدا**

**-" حسنا ليون ****... لدينا كل الوقت ****... فإما ان تخبرني بالطريقة الحسنة او يمكننا اللجوء للطريقة الاصعب ****" و سددت ايدا المسدس الى رأس ليون ****" اخبرني عن كابوسك اللعين الآن ****... لاني لم اعد اطيق الصبر عليه اكثر ****"**

**" ايدا ****... انه مجرد كابوس عما حدث في الراكون هذا كل شيء ****"**

**" حقا ****...؟؟؟****!" ... اجابت بسخرية ****" كفى كذبا ليون ****... لقد مرت بي كوابيس كثيرة عن الراكون و غيرها و لكنها خمدت منذ زمن طويل ****...اريد ان اعرف الان لماذا اسمع اسمي في كابوسك ؟ ****... "**

**كان ليون مستمرا بالنظر اليها بينما هي كانت مستعدة للضغط على الزناد و استمر ليون مفكرا بما سيقوله حتى يكسب ثقة ايدا مجددا لكنه فجأة بدأ رأسه يؤلمه و انحنى على الارض و قد وضع يده على رأسه و بدأت صور كثيرة تمر في خياله منذ اللحظة الاولى التي التقى فيها بأول زومبي مرورا بلقاءه بكلير ثم نجاته الى مركز الشرطة و مرورا بغرف المركز و جمع مفاتيح الابواب السرية التي اودت الى مختبرات امبريلا و لقاءه بإيدا و حمايتها من انيت بيركن ثم بحثه عنها و مواجهته لويليام بيركين الوحش القاتل الى وصوله الى غرفة مولد الطاقة و هناك تبعثرت الصور مجددا في مخيلته و هو يسمع صوت اجنحة لطائرة هيليكوبتر ثم فتح عينيه فجأة ****...**

**ايدا لاحظت انحناء ليون و تأوهه الشديد بسبب الم رأسه ****" ما الذي يجري ليون ؟؟ ****..." سألت و هي مازالت مصوبة مسدسها اليه ****... لكن ليون لم يستطع الاجابة بل استمر بالمعاناة و رددت ايدا ثانية بالصراخ ****" مالذي يجري لك بحق الجحيم****...؟؟؟ ****" و بدات ايدا تمشي من حوله وقد شعرت انها خائفة للمرة الاولى في حياتها مما يجري لليون حتى وقفت خلفه ثم لاحظت توقفه عن التأوه و قد رفع رأسه ****" ايدا ****... نحن في خطر ****... " و عادت ايدا تمشي لتواجهه مرة اخرى قائلة ****" خطر ****... " ثم توقفت ايدا و نظرت من حولها كان المكان هادئا جدا و لم يوحي بأي شيء مما قاله ليون ****... " حسنا ليون لن نبرح هذا المكان حتى تخبرني بما يجري لك و لا ابه ان كان هناك خطر ام لا ****... عليك اخباري ليون ****... ارجوك ****... يجب ان اعرف ****... يجب ان اساعدك ****... ساعد نفسك من فضلك ****" ...**

**" ايدا هذا ليس وقت الكلام علينا ان نتابع و نختفي وراء ذلك الوادي ****... انهم يقتربون ****" اعاد ليون كلامه و هو ينظر بجدية اكبر الى ايدا ثم نظر الى ساعته ****... كانت تقترب من السادسة صباحا و الشمس توشك ان تشرق ****" احتاج نظارتك ****... ستشرق الشمس قريبا ****..." لم تهتم ايدا بما قال ليون ****...كان عليها ان تعرف ما به و قد قررت ان تستغل هذه اللحظات ****" ستخبرني الان بما تراه ليون ****" قالت في هدوء ممزوج بالثقة**

**" ايدا ****..."**

**" هيا ليون لا يمكنك ان تختبئ من خوفك ****.."**

**"ايدا ****..."**

**" انا جزء من حلمك صحيح ؟؟؟ ****"**

**"ايدا****..."**

**"و لماذا احتفظت بكل تذكار مني منذ الراكون ؟؟؟****" و فوجئ ليون بكلامها الاخير**

**" رسائلي****, مفاتيح المزلجة ****,مسدسي الاتش بي براون ****, ضمادك القديم ****" اضافت ايدا ثم اخرجت هاتفها الخليوي و رمته امام ليون و نظر ليون الى الهاتف و قد رأى مقطع فيديو فيه ****... كان يشاهد نفسه ينظر باتجاه الكاميرا و يتساءل ****" اين انتي ايدا ****" و قد صدم تماما بما شاهد ****...**

**" لماذا يراودك هذا الكابوس ليون ؟؟؟؟****" رددت ايدا سؤالها**

**" لاني ****..." اجاب ليون و هو يلتقط هاتفها مذهول تماما من امر معرفة ايدا بكل ما كان يحتفظ به لنفسه**

**" لماذا ؟؟؟****" صرخت ايدا محاولة جعله يسترجع تركيزه**

**" لاني ****... لاني ****..." ...تمتم ليون ****...**

**و فجأة سمع الاثنان هدير طائرة هيلوكبتر يقترب منهما و اخفضت ايدا مسدسها ناظرة الى جهة الصوت ثم استدارت الى ليون ****..." ليون بسرعة الى السيارة ****..." صاحت قائلة ****.. لكن ليون بقي مسمرا في مكانه و قد طغى عليه ما يشبه الانهيار و ادركت ايدا ذلك بسرعة فاندفعت نحوه و امسكت به لجعله يقف ثم اندفع الاثنان باتجاه السيارة و دخل ليون اولا بمساعدة ايدا التي اغلقت بابه ثم اندفعت بسرعة الى باب السائق و اطلقت هدير المحرك و اثناء ذلك اخرجت ايدا نظاراتها الشمسية و اعطتها لليون ****..." سنصل قريبا ****... اربط حزام الامان ****"... و انطلقت السيارة بشكل جنوني ****.**

**و من بعيد ظهرت طائرتا هيلوكبتر بينما اندفعت السيارة باتجاه واد قرب الحدود**

**داخل طائرة الهيلوكبتر ****...**

**كان قائد الطائرة يشير الى نقطة امامه على الرادار ****..." لقد وجدناهما ****" و اومئ زميله بجانبه برأسه و رفع جهاز اللاسلكي ****" سيدي لقد وجدنا الهدفين ****... 60 درجة الى الغرب ****"**

**كانت ايدا ماتزال مسرعة بالسيارة بينما ليون كان ينظر امامه دون ادنى اكتراث بما يحصل ****, نظرت ايدا الى المرآة قرب رأسها و شاهدت الطائرتان تقتربان رويدا رويدا منهما و ايقنت انها لن تستطيع الافلات او الاختباء منهما فصاحت دون ان تنظر الى ليون**

**" ليون سنضطر لمواجهة الطائرتان هناك صندوق على المقعد الخلفي افتحه و اخرج بندقية القنص منه****"**

**لكن ليون كان غارقا في افكاره و لم يسمع ماقالته ايدا كان اشبه بكتلة على وشك الانهبار من فوق سفح جبل ثلجي**

**و نظرت اليه ايدا نظرة خاطفة بينما كانت تحاول التركيز على القيادة و ادركت انه مازال مصدوما مما جرى منذ بعض الوقت فأمسكت يده اليسرى بيدها اليمنى لايقاظه و انتبه ليون من غفلته و نظر اليها بينما رددت ايدا ثانية ****" الحقيبة في الخلف****" و نظر ليون الى المرآة و لاحظ تقدم احدى الطائرتين كثيرا فالتفت الى الخلف و اخرج بندقية القنص من الحقيبة و تأكد من حشوها بالرصاص ثم اخرج نفسه من نافذته مصوبا الى الطائرة و اثناء النظر من خلال منظار التصويب رأى شعار امبريلا على الطائرة الاقرب**

**" اللعنة ****... انهم رجال ويسكر****" صاح منبها ايدا التي ردت بسرعة**

**" مالذي تنتظره هيا اطلق النار عليهم ****"**

**و اطلق ليون النار مستجيبا لصياح ايدا الغاضب و ترنحت الطائرة الاولى بشكل ملحوظ لكنها عادت الى وضعها و قد غيرت اتجاهها الى يسار السيارة و القت ايدا نظرة خاطفة الى المرآة و رأت رجلا اطل من الطائرة حاملا قاذف ار بي جي مصوبا باتجاهها**

**" تمسك جيدا****" صاحت ايدا و قد انحرفت بالسيارة تجاه اليمين و كانت قذيفة الار بي جي قد انطلقت و لم تصب هدفها بينما تمسك ليون بكلتا يديه و احدث صوت انفجار القذيفة اختلال لتوازن السيارة لكن ايدا امسكت المقود بقوة لتحاول منعها من الانحراف و قد لاح امامها الوادي ****... و عادت السيارة لتوازنها بينما اقتربت الطائرة الثانية من الناحية اليمنى**

**و حمل الرجل المقنع في الطائرة قاذف الار بي جي مرة اخرى مستعدا للاطلاق لكن زميل له في الطائرة اوقفه ****" الاوامر ان نأتي بالهدف ب حيا و ليس قتله ****" ثم ناوله احدى الرشاشات الثقيلة**

**و فجأة انهمر الرصاص كالمطر على السيارة و ايدا تنحرف بالسيارة تارة الى اليمين و اخرى الى اليسار بينما استمر ليون بالاطلاق على الطائرة المهاجمة ناحيته و اقتربت الطائرة الاولى ناحية ايدا و الرصاص قد بدأ يصيب السيارة و يصنع الثقوب الكثيرة بها ****... و لاحظت ايدا مدى القرب و راقبت عن كثب حركة الطائرة و انتظرت لحظة مناسبة حتى لمحت قائد الطائرة فاخرجت مسدسها بسرعة و اطلقت منه بشكل جنوني باتجاه الطيار الاول و اصابت الرصاصات هدفها و رغم الزجاج المقاوم للرصاص الا ان ضغط الرصاص الكثير قد حطمه في النهاية باحثا عن رأس قائد الطائرة فأرداه قتيلا على الفور و بموته فقدت الطائرة توازنها و سقط الرجل الذي كان يطلق النار منها مطلقا صيحة الخوف من الموت و حاول زميل قائد الطائرة ان يفعل شيئا الا انه تأخر و اصطدمت الطائرة بالارض ليهز انفجار عنيف المنطقة مطلقا نارا قوية و دخانا كثيفا و بينما راقب ليون و ايدا ناحية الانفجار كانت الطائرة الثانية تقترب و قد انهمر الرصاص مرة اخرى لكن بشكل شيطاني هذه المرة اذ ان انفجار الطائرة الاولى كان سببا كافيا لجنون طاقم الطائرة الثانية و احتمى ليون في مقعده بينما انحرفت ايدا الى اليسار لتفادي اكبر كمية من الرصاص و قد اصبح منظر السيارة كالمصفاة و تهشم زجاجها الخلفي و استغل احد الرجال على الطائرة قرب الطائرة الشديد من الصندوق الخلفي للسيارة فقفز اليها و لكن توازنه اختل و كاد ان يسقط لولا انه تمسك في اللحظة الاخيرة و اصبح معلقا بين السيارة و الارض و اخذ بمحاولة الصعود على صندوق السيارة الخلفي و انتبهت ايدا الى ذلك**

**" ليون تولى القيادة ****... " صاحت قائلة بينما نظر اليها ليون مستفهما لكنها لم تجب على تساؤلاته و لم تنتظره و نهضت من مكانها و خرجت من نافذتها بينما اسرع ليون الى عجلة القيادة و امسكها و هو يصيح ****" كان يمكنك ان تنتظري برهة****" الا ان ايدا لم تعر اهتماما لكلامه في اثناء خروجها ورفعت مسدسها الى الطائرة و اطلقت النار لتبعدها قليلا عن السيارة و انحرفت الطائرة بشكل جنوني بعد ان اصيبت نافذتها الامامية ببضع رصاصات كان كافية لتخيف قائد الطائرة لكن اثناء ذلك كان الرجل المقنع الذي قفز مؤخرا قد استطاع الصعود الى الصندوق و قفزت ايدا بدورها الى الصندوق الخلفي مستعدة لمواجهته**

**عند ملاحظة ايدا اسرع الرجل المقنع بإخراج مسدسه لكن ايدا كانت اسرع في الوصول الى يده و امساكها و دفعها جانبا و في نفس الوقت و جهت ضر بة بيدها الثانية الى قناعه مسببة ترنحه و سقوط مسدسه لكنه استعاد توازنه بسرعة ووجه ضربة الى رأس ايدا التي تفادتها عبر القاء نفسها ارضا و فعت قدمها اليسرى لتركله و فوجئت بتصديه لضربتها بكلتا يديه و تثبيت قدمها ****...لم تضع ايدا الوقت فقامت بحركة جانبية لتخلص قدمها اليسرى و سددت ضربة بقدمها الاخرى اثناء دورانها الجانبي و اصابته اصابة ادت لكسر عدسات عيني القناع و ووقع المقنع على ارضية الصندوق الا انه نهض ثانية بسرعة و قد اخرج سكينا حادة طويلة ووقفت ايدا مركزة ناظرها على خصمها ****..**

**و لاحظ الطيار ان ايدا ستتفوق على زميله و تقتله فالتفت الى مرؤوسه فردد الاخير ****" اوقف السيارة ****... صوب نيرانك على العجلات ****" ...**

**و اقتربت الطائرة ثانية و قد اطلقت نيرانها الرشاشة باتجاه السيارة لكن ليون انحرف الى اليسار و هو مخفض رأسه و سبب انحرافه السريع اختلال توازن ايدا و خصمها و سقطا ارضا ثانية و صاح ليون ****" ايدا اننا تقترب من منحدر عليك ان تفعلي شيئا****" ...و نهضت ايدا بسرعة و اطلقت بضع طلقات اخرى ناحية الطائرة اصابت احداها المروحة العمودية للطائرة و انبعث منها الدخان و قال الطيار ****" سيدي علينا ان نحط في مكان قريب فالمروحية لايمكن ان تصمد بهذا الوضع ****"**

**و اهتزت المروحية اهتزازا عنيفا و ترنحت بعيدا عن السيارة بينما اجهزة الرادار اصدرت اصوات التشغيل المشوش و قال القائد بسرعة ****" اهبط في اقرب نقطة ملائمة ****" ثم قال في نفسه ****" اللعنة ****... لن يعجب ويسكر ما حصل هنا****"**

**انشغال ايدا بالتصويب استغله المقنع الملقى ارضا فأسرع بالوقوف موجها ضربة بسكينه الى عنق ايدا لكن رصاصة من مسدس ليون اصابت يده وسقط السكين من يده في هذه الاثناء التففت ايدا بسرعة لتدرك ما جرى و تدفقت الدماء من خلال ذراع المقنع و قد اطلق صيحة الم فاندفعت نحوه محاولة تسديد ضربة اخيرة الى رأسه لكنه تفاداها و سدد ضربة بمرفقه الى رأس ايدا و اصابها و تراجعت ايدا متأثرة بضربته و اثناء تراجعها لمحت انشغال ليون عن الطريق ****...**

**و حاول ليون تسديد المسدس مجددا اليه لكن ايدا نادته اثناء تراجعها ****" ليون انتبه الى المنحدر ****..." و التفت ليون ليرى المنحدر على بعد امتار قليلة عنه فصاح قائلا ****" ايدا اقفزي بسرعة ****" و رأت ايدا ان القفز هو السبيل الوحيد للنجاة فأسرعت بالقفز من السيارة بينما فتح ليون الباب ليفقز لكن المقنع قفز اليه فجأة و هو يصوب اليه سكينه بيده السليمة و اصابه في كتفه بينما انحرفت السيارة و سقطت في الوادي و على متنها لازال ليون و المقنع و رأت ايدا ذلك و هتفت ****" ليووون****" و اسرعت الى طرف المنحدر و رأت السيارة تسقط في الوادي متدحرجة و اندلعت النيران فيها و قد تأثرت من المشهد ****" ليووون ****" نادت مرة اخرى دون ان يكون هناك اي مجيب ****...**


	10. Chapter 10

لم يكن ماحدث معقولا ... لايمكن لها تقبله ,لقد فعلت كل ما بوسعها لماذا لم تجري الامور كما يجب؟؟؟؟! ... استمرت (ايدا) بالتفكير بينما كانت تخطو في احدى القرى المكسيكية و قد اهترئت ثيابها و عانى وجهها الجميل من كدمة حديثة و تلطخت يدها اليمنى ببعض الدماء لم تعرف لها سببا – لقد جرت الى الوادي حيث احترقت سيارة الجيمس و حاولت البحث عن (ليون) وهي تأمل ايجاده لكن احتراق السيارة الهائل لم يعطها سببا كافيا للاعتقاد بأنه لازال على قيد الحياة و لم يكن بإستطاعتها البقاء للبحث في اماكن قريبة قفد سمعت صفارات سيارات الشرطة و هدير المروحيات القادمة الى مكان الحادث كما انها خشيت من احتمال وجود رجال (ويسكر) الذين حطت طائرتهم في مكان ما ليس ببعيد – كان على (ايدا) زيارة احد الاشخاص المرتبطين بالمنظمة لان هاتفها قد فقد مع فقدان (ليون) و عليها ان تعطي تقريرا مفصلا عما جرى , كانت تعرف ان (هايغن) لن يكون مسرورا بما جرى و قد يحاول تلطيخ سمعتها في المستويات العليا لادارة المنظمة و رغم علمها ان (ترينت) سيصدق كل كلمة تقولها لكنها لن تكون سعيدة بإكتساب اعداء من داخل المنظمة

(ارنست هايغن) كان واحدا من العلماء القلائل الذين تبقو بعد انهيار (امبريلا) فقد عمل هناك ل 6 سنوات و شارك بعمل غير مباشر في تطوير فيروس (التي) و تمكن من الهرب من منشأة (امبريلا) في مدينة (الراكون) قبل التسرب بيوم واحد بعد ان امد (ترينت) بتطورات ابحاث (وليام بيركين) عن فيروس (جي) و توسله ليرسل من يحصل عل فيروس (جي) بسبب قدراته الهائلة مقارنة بفيروس (تي)و منعا ل(بيركين) من بيعه و من هنا جاء دور (ايدا) في مهمة الحصول على الفيروس في (الراكون) و لكنها لم تنسى نظرات (هايغن) الكريهة و هي تمقت مدح (ترينت) لها بعد النجاح بالمهمة و تنبهت (ايدا) الى ذلك عندما اصر (هايغن) على (ترينت) ان تدس (ايدا) السم ل(ويسكر) قبل مهمتها في (اسبانيا) لكن (ترينت) رفض ذلك فدس السم ل(ويسكر) لم تكن عملية من السهل اداؤها و كانت بمثابة انتحار لفاعلها بالاضافة الى ان (ترينت) كان مهتما بمخططات (ويسكر ) المستقبلية و بما سيفعله بأبحاث دمج فيروسي (تي) و(الجي) ...

توقفت (ايدا) عن التفكير بعد برهة و نظرت الى الخلف بعيدا حيث الحدود الاميريكية حيث كان يسمع هدير الطائرات و صفارات سيارات الاطفاء و الشرطة الضعيف , لقد كان خطأ من ناحيتها ... كان يجب ان تستمع ل(ليون) ,... اللعنة كان يجب ان تضع مشاعرها و احاسيسها جانبا , لو فعلت هذا لكان (ليون) الان معها ... عادت ايدا لتنظر الى الامام و قد دمعت عيناها ... انا اسفة ... انا جدا اسفة انه خطأي ... لم يكن ينبغي ان احضرك معي ليون ...فكرت بتعاسة

في مكان الحادث على الحدود الاميريكية المكسيكية :

كانت سيارات الشرطة تملئ المكان و المروحيات تغدو جيئة و ذهابا كما تجمع عدد كبير من الشرطة و بعض سيارات الاسعاف في الوادي حيث الحادث الهائل الذي حصل منذ ساعات و كان المسؤول الاول عن قضية (ليون كينيدي) يحدق الى شاحنة الجيمس المحترقة تماما و قد امسك نظارة شمسية تالفة و قد ملأها الغبار في كيس من النايلون يستخدم لحفظ الادلة, كان يأمل بوجود اكثر من هذا الدليل في المنطقة فرجاله يفتشون الوادي بأسره بينما انتشرت الشرطة المكسيكية على الطرف المقابل للبحث عن اي شيء غير طبيعي و بخطا ثابتة مسرعة اقترب الشرطي الاسمر (ساتيك) من خلفه قائلا : ( احزر ماهذا) ... و التفت المسؤول لينظر اليه ثم الى كفيه الذين ارتديا قفازات و قد امسكا كتيبين صغيرين احترق بعض اجزائهما

( ماهذا ؟ ) سأل الرجل الكهل

(جوازا سفر مزيفان ) اجاب (ساتيك) و هو ينقل الجوازين الى احدى يديه بينما التقطت يده الاخرى من جيبه قفازين ناولهما الى المسؤول

فتح المسؤول احد الجوازين و ظهرت له صورة ليون كينيدي و قد احترقت بشكل كبير الا ان وجهه كان واضحا و مميزا و قرأ اسمه في الجواز ثم مضى يقلب في الصفحات حتى رأى ختم الدخول الى المكسيك و عليه تاريخ اليوم الحالي و نظر المسؤول الى ساعته و هو يتأكد من تاريخ اليوم ثم تمتم ( لم يكونا يخططان للعبور من نقطة الحدود الرسمية...) و تناول جواز السفر الاخر و فتح الصفحة الاولى فيه و ظهر اسم ايدا المزيف (ليندا ويليامز) لكن صورتها قد احترقت كليا فقد كان جواز سفرها اسوأ حالا من جواز سفر ليون و قلب المسؤول الصفحات لكنها كانت شبه تالفة و كان عسيرا عليه ان يلاحظ اي ختم للدخول او الخروج ... و اغلق المسؤول جواز السفر ملتفتا الى (ساتيك)

(اي شيء اخر ...؟؟؟) سأل املا ان يحصل على شيء اضافي

(الجثة التي عثرنا عليها متفحمة و لابد من فحص الحمض النووي للتأكد ما إذا كانت تعود لكينيدي رغم الاحتمال الضئيل بالعدم)

( و لم تعتقد انها لا تعود اليه ؟) ردد المسؤول و هو يعيد ناظره باتجاه الشاحنة

( بسبب هذا ...) و مد (ساتيك ) يده مرة اخرى و التفتت المسؤول ثانية باتجاهه و رأى ما كان يحمله ... كانت سترة واقية من الرصاص و على ما يبدو لم تتأثر من الحريق و قد ظهر شعار (امبريلا) واضحا عليها ...

جمد المسؤول الاول و هو يحدق بشعار امبريلا فهو لم يتوقع تورط (امبريلا) بل كانت التكهنات تدور حول (اللوس ايليمينادوس) ... و لعل ليون كان فعلا مطاردا من (امبريلا) .. لكن السؤال المهم لماذا لم يلتجئ الى الرئيس صديقه الحميم و اثر اللجوء الى امرأة لا يعرفون عنها شيئا حتى اللحظة. قطع تفكير المسؤول رنين هاتفه الخليوي فتناوله متحدثا " روبنسون" و اتاه الصوت على الطرف الاخر

" انه انا ... الى ماذا توصلت ؟؟ "

" لم نجد بعد اي اثر لليون " اجاب روبنسون و هو يبتعد عن (ساتيك)

" اريد تفاصيل اكثر ... انا لم ادعمك كمسؤول عن التحقيقات الفيدرالية من اجل الا اتلقى اي تفاصيل عن كل القضايا التي تهمني هل تعرف هذا؟؟؟!"

"اعلم هذا ايها السيناتور ...لكني كنت ابتعد عن رجالي ليتسنى لي الحديث معك , حسنا يبدو ان كينيدي مطارد من قبل (امبريلا) مما يعني انه غير متورط بأي تنظيم ... "

" اسمع روبنسون .. انا هنا من يقرر ما اذا كان كينيدي متورطا ام لا ... ستخرج الى الصحافة و تعلن ان كينيدي متورط مع امبريلا ... اريد ان اسمع هذا في اخبار السابعة ... فهمت ؟؟؟"

" نعم سيدي ... افهمك جيدا " و اقفل الخط ...

...

في احدى قرى المكسيك ...

كانت ايدا قد وصلت الى منزل قديم لاحد السكان قامت بقرع نوافذه على حذر من ان يراها اي احد و بعدها بلحظات فتح ممر سري خلف المنزل و بادرت ايدا مسرعة بالنزول من خلاله مختفية عن الانظار

فتحت ايدا احد الابواب و ظهرت امامها امرأة سمراء اللون وذات شعر اسود في حوالي الاربعين من عمرها و قد بدت منهمكة في كتابة شيء ما على مكتبها حين اقتربت ايدا منها رفعت الاخيرة ناظرها باتجاه ايدا و ما ان رأتها حتى نهضت منادية " ايدا " ... و اندفعت تجاهها و لاحظت وضع ايدا المزري من ثياب مهترئة و اصابات متعددة ...

" ايدا ... يا الهي هل انت بخير؟ ... " سألت المرأة السمراء بنبرة قلقة و هي تعاني جروح ايدا ...

" انا بخير ... " اجابت ايدا ... " احتاج هاتفك هايدي علي الاتصال بهايغن "... تابعت ايدا و على وجهها علامات القلق ...

" مالامر ايدا ...؟؟"

" لقد فشلت في احضار كينيدي ..وويسكر يسعى الي " اجابت ايدا باختصار

و قادت المرأة ايدا الى احدى مقاعد المكتب و اجلستها و هي تعاين يدها اليمنى التي امتلأت بالدماء ...

" هذا ليس دمي هايدي ارجوك احضري هاتفك لاجري المكالمة الان"

" اين هاتفك ؟؟" سألت هايدي

" سأخبرك لاحقا"... نظرت ايدا الى يدها الملطخة بالدماء ...بينما نهضت هايدي بسرعة باتجاه احد الابواب


	11. Chapter 11

بعد برهة من الحديث نظرت هايدي مطولا الى ايدا التي توقفت عن الكلام اثر حديثها عن مطاردة ويسكر لها ...

-" اذا ... قد مات العميل الاميريكي ؟؟؟" سألت مرة اخرى

-" لا اعلم هايدي ... لم يتسنى لي الوقت لاتأكد فرجال ويسكر كانوا قريبين " اجابت ايدا و هي تتناول هاتف هايدي ...

" ساتصل بهاتفي لعلي اعرف شيئا ما " اضافت قائلة

-" لا ايدا .. لا تفعلي .. قد تكون الشرطة الفيدرالية قد وجدته و هم يحاولون تعقب كل من يتصل به ... عليك ان تتصلي بهايغن و تحذريه من ان يجري اي اتصال لهاتفك فسيكون مراقبا بالتأكيد" حذرت هايدي و هي تمسك يد ايدا التي تحمل الهاتف

-"حسنا " فكرت ايدا ثم بدات بالنقر على مفاتيح الارقام لتتصل بهايغن ...لحظات مرت دون ان يجيب احد لكن بعد فترة تنازل احدهم خط الهاتف قائلا " هايغن"

" ونغ هنا " اجايت ايدا مبقية رباطة جأشها و متحدثة بثقة ككل مرة...

-" ونغ .. لماذا تستعملين هاتف العميلة - اولايسر- ؟ ... "

-" لقد فقدت هاتفي و لهذا اتصل بك كيلا تحاول الاتصال به ... لقد فشلت المهمة و مات كينيدي ... انا اسفة "

-" ماذا تتكلمين عنه ؟؟؟ " اجاب هايغن و قد اهتاج غاضبا " كيف فشلت ؟ اريد تقريرا مفصلا ... الآن" ...

في مكتب الامن القومي ...

كان الرئيس قد اجتمع مع –لامبارد- و – سيبتر- و – كينغمان - و قد القيت صحيفة اليوم امام كل واحد منهم و عنوانها الرئيسي مكتوب بخط عريض - موت العميل كينيدي –

كانت ملامح الرئيس تظهر غضبا و هو ينظر باتجاه كل واحد منهم بينما انهمك ثلاثتهم بقراءة الصحيفة كان – كارل سيبتر – منزعجا بشدة من هذا الخبر فهو سيبقي الامور غامضة و لن يعرف احد ما جرى الا تلك المرأة التي ذكر في الصحيفة انها نجت من الحادث و لاذت بالفرار بينما تبسم كل من – لامبارد و كينغمان- لدى قراءة الصحيفة – و نظر – كينغمان – الى الرئيس و تحدث بنبرة سعيدة

" لقد نجحنا سيدي الرئيس لقد نلنا منه " و ذهل كارل لنبرة روبرت و رد عليه قائلا

" اي نجاح تقصد ... المرأة التي معه قد نجحت بالفرار و الاسئلة عن التنظيم الذي يتعامل معه مازالت مطروحة "

-" انه – امبريلا – الا ترى ذلك واضحا في الصحيفة ؟؟؟" اجاب روبرت مشيرا الى السطر الذي ورد فيه الخبر

-" لابد ان من كتب هذا غبي جدا ... فمن يصدق ان كينيدي كان يتعامل مع امبريلا"

-"حسنا كما ارى ... المسؤول الاول عن التحقيقات الفيدرالية – جوزيف روبنسون – صرح بنفسه عن هذا البارحة " اجاب روبرت

" كما انهم عثروا على جثة كينيدي متفحمة و بقايا من ثيابه المزينة بشعار امبريلا" اضاف – لامبارد – ثم تابع قائلا " "فحوصات الحمض النووي اثبتت ذلك"

-" انا لا اشك في صجة موت كينيدي و لكن ما يزعجني خبر ارتباطه بأمبريلا فكلنا يعرف عداوة ليون الشديدة لامبريلا

و معظم منشآت امبريلا قد دمرت بفضل ليون ... هناك شيء ما غير صحيح " رد كارل ملقيا الصحيفة على الطاولة

" لعلها امبريلا جديدة ..." قال روبرت ... " جميعنا يعلم ان بعض العلماء قد نجحوا بالهرب بعد سقوط الشركة الام الى اماكن مختلفة من العالم بالاضافة الى سبنسر الاب الروحي لامبريلا لم يعثر عليه حتى هذا اليوم ...ولعلهم يقومون ببعض التجارب الشيطانية في مكان ما .."

" كفى نقاشا" نهض الرئيس و ملامحه الغاضبة قد اشتدت عن ذي قبل ... و قد نهض الجميع دفعة واحدة معه ...

" ان كان ليون قد مات و هو مرتبط بأمبريلا فعلا فيجب علي ان اقدم استقالتي للشعب ... كان ليون صديقا حميما لي و قد اعطيته كل ثقتي و اشتدت ثقتي به بعد ان انقذ اشلي و لعلي كنت مخطئا بذلك ... لكني مازلت اتساءل عن ارساله تلك المرأة لتحذرنا من ان اشلي مازالت مصابة ... لو كان يعمل مع امبريلا لترك امر اصابتها سرا و تفشت البلاد بأسرها باللاس بلاجا ...و لكن لاحقا تبين ان اشلي غير مصابة .. و هذا يعني ان ليون لم يكن متأكدا تماما , فتأكيده في تقريره الاخير بالتخلص من الفيروس ثم تحذيره من انه لازال موجودا يجعل المرء في حيرة ... لا يمكن لليون ان يكون مرتبطا بأمبريلا او اي منظمة تعمل على تطوير الاسلحة البيولوجية ... اريد ان اعرف على ماذا استند الاف بي اي في استنتاجاته عن ليون ...- لامبارد – اريد المسؤول الاول – روبنسون – الى مكتبي في الغد"

" حاضر سيدي" اجاب – لامبارد – بينما اسرع روبرت بالكلام قائلا " سيدي الرئيس ... لقد تكلمنا سابقا بهذا الشأن لقد كان كينيدي يحاول كسب الوقت ريثما يهرب من البلاد... بإشغالنا بالفيروس الوهمي الذي كان في جسد الانسة اشلي و ان كان ما تقوله صحيحا فلماذا لم يتصل بنفسه و هو يعرف انك تثق به... لعله ارتكب خطأ و حاول ان يصلحه لكن الاوان قد فات على ذلك" ... و نظر الرئيس الى روبرت ثانية ... " اذا سأعلن استقالتي للشعب ..." فرد كارل

" سيدي ليس من الحكمة تقديم استقالتك دون ان تعطي اجوبة واضحة عن افعال كينيدي ... علينا القبض على تلك المرأة ان اردنا معرفة سر ما يجري ..." ... التفت الرئيس الى كارل و حدق به مطولا فقد كان محقا ... عليهم ان يعرفوا سبب خيانة كينيدي المفاجئة .

...

منزل عميلة المنظمة هايدي اولايسر .

اغلقت ايدا الهاتف و نظرت الى هايدي ...التي اخفضت رأسها

" لماذا يريدني ان اتابع الى منشأة برازيليا لوحدي؟ " سألت ايدا بينما كانت تضع هاتف هايدي على الطاولة

" لا تنسي انه قطع مسافة طويلة ليتسنى له رؤية طور فريد من البلاجا ... ربما يريد معرفة تصرفات كينيدي اثناء اصابته بالفيروس و تفاصيل اخرى ... "

" اريدك ان تحضري جهاز التشفير ... سأحاول الاتصال بهاتفي " غيرت ايدا الموضوع

" ليس الان ايدا لم لا تدعيني اعاين جراحك ثم تخلدين الى الراحة؟؟؟؟" سألت هايدي

كانت ايدا تفكر بأن هايدي على حق فقد عانت الكثير منذ اصحابها لليون و يجب عليها ان تخلد الى الراحة لبعض الوقت كي تتابع الى البرازيل ... لوحدها

و اثناء تفكيرها اطلق جهاز الانذار ووقفت الاثنتان بينما اسرعت هايدي الى جهاز الكمبيوتر و اخذت تحدق بكاميرات التسجيل التي انتشرت حول المنزل ...

" ما الامر ؟؟."... سألت ايدا مقتربة منها

-" هناك حركة ما حول المنزل التقطها جهاز التسجيل" اجابت هايدي دون ان ترفع ناظرها عن الشاشة ثم اردفت متسائلة " هل انت متأكدة انه لم يتبعك احد الى هنا ؟؟؟؟"

-"بكل تأكيد هايدي انت تعرفين مدى حذري " اجابت ايدا و هي تتابع كاميرات التسجيل ... بعد لحظات فتحت ايدا عيناها مندهشة ... لقد كان هناك شخص ما يحوم حول البيت لفترة لقصيرة و قد كان يرتدي لباس الشرطة المكسيكية و اشارت هايدي الى الشخص باسنغراب قائلة " ماذا تفعل الشرطة المحلية في مكان كهذا؟؟؟؟..." ثم اضافت " انظري ايدا ... لقد كان يقترب من كل ناحية من المنزل ثم يتوقف قبل سنتيمترات قليلة من المكان الذي وضعت فيه انظمة الانذار !... كأنه يعلم ان هناك انظمة انذار ... "

" لعلها مصادفة ... " علقت ايدا " فقد التقطه احد اجهزة الانذار بعدها ..."

" اجل ... لكن امر تواجده غريب ... لم يسبق ان اقترب اي انسان من هذا المنزل باستثناء بعض المشردين"...

اخرجت ايدا مسدسها البلاك تيل قائلة " سأخرج للتحقق من امره و سأقتله ان استدعى الامر "...

" لا تفعلي ايدا ... ستأتي الشرطة الى هذا المكان ان احسو بشيء غير عادي يدور فيه... هناك ممر امن سيوصلك الى خارج هذه القرية ليس من هناك داع ان تخرجي من نفس الادراج السرية التي دخلت منها..."

اعادت ايدا مسدسها الى حاضنه و هي ما تزال تتأمل الشاشة امامها ... " ستكون ليلة حافلة ..."

" لا تقلقي ... لن يجد احد الادراج السرية " ردت هايدي بثقة و هي تربت على كتف ايدا ثم اضافت " هيا لنعالج جراحك" ...

في وقت سابق ...

كانت السيارة قد وصلت الى الطريق السريع متجهة خارج منهاتن ... لم تتكلم السائقة منذ ان نجحت بإخراج ايلينا التي كانت تجلس الى جوارها صامتة ... منذ ان خرجا لم تتكلم اي واحدة منهما فقد كان تركيز كلير على الخروج من المدينة و تركيز ايلينا بما حصل لليون ... الا ان ايلينا استسلمت للنوم اثناء مسيرهما فهي لم تعتد السهر منذ دخولها الى الجامعة ... بينما استمرت كلير بمراقبتها في بعض الاحيان و قد ادهشها جمال شقيقة ليون فهي تشبه اخاها الى حد بعيد فقد سمحت لنفسها بتأمل ليون مرة عندما كانا معا في مدينة الراكون فبالإضافة الى شجاعته و ذكاءه كان وسيما جميلا .. انها صفات تجعل اي فتاة تنجذب نحوه لكنها تعرف انها لايمكن ان تكون معه كإمرأة و قد احست في اخر لقاء بينهما انه يرغب بالبقاء مع تلك المرأة التي كانت في بيته ... فأيا كان السبب فهو بالتأكيد اقوى من رغبته في مرافقتها للبحث عن علاج لحالته الشبه ميؤوس منها تساءلت كلير عما يفعل الطبيب سينانز في هذا الوقت كان عليها ان تتصل به لتتأكد انه بخير من ناحية و لتتحقق ان كان ليون قد حاول الاتصال به فأخرجت هاتفها و مضت بالنقر على المفاتيح و بدأ الطرف الاخر بالرنين بينما لم تزغ عينا كلير عن الطريق بعد لحظات اتاها صوت الطبيب ...

" كلير ... اين انت؟ ... هل كل شيء على مايرام ؟؟؟؟" هز صوت الطبيب اعماقها و جعلها تشعر بالذنب لجعله قلقا عليها بهذا الشكل

-" نعم عماه ... انا بخير و قد خرجت منذ قليل من منهاتن ... شقيقة ليون معي و سأخبرك لاحقا بمكاننا لا استطيع المضي في المكالمة طويلا فسيتعقبونني...اطمئن انا بخير ... الى اللقاء" و اغلقت كلير هاتفها بينما اتاها صوت اخر

-" اذا نحن هاربتان ؟؟؟؟" التفتت كلير باتجاه الصوت و رأت ايلينا مستيقظة

-" نوعا ما ... " اجابت كلير و هي تظهر ابتسامة طفيفة

-" مماذا نهرب و اين اخي ليون؟؟؟" سألت ايلينا بينما استمرت كلير بالنظر الى الطريق امامها

-" سنختبئ لبعض الوقت ... ليون بخير و قد طلب مني ان ابقيك معي ... سيتصل بي لاحقا من اجل لقاءه "

-" انت من كنت في البار ذلك اليوم ... صحيح؟ ... قد اخبرتني اني مراقبة ... من يراقبني و لماذا نهرب منهم لماذا لا نلتجئ للشرطة؟" سألت ايلينا و قد بدا انها منزعجة من عدم تلقيها اي جواب مباشر

-" نحن هاربتان من الشرطة لذلك لا نستطيع ان نلتجئ الى الشرطة و من كان يراقبك هم الشرطة ... اخلدي للنوم سيكون الطريق طويلا ..."

- " لن افعل قبل ان تخبريني لماذا نهرب من الشرطة فأنا لم افعل شيئا ... اين اخي؟... لماذا لم يأتي بنفسه الي ؟..."

" الامر معقد ايلينا ... دعي هذا الامر حتى وصولنا الى مكان امن"

-" لا ... يجب ان تخبريني الان اين هو ..." صاحت ايلينا غاضبة

-" حسنا ... حسنا .. اهدأي ... ان ليون هارب من الشرطة الفيدرالية بسبب حادث اصابه و الشرطة تعتقد انه السبب ... " توقفت كلير للحظة ثم اردفت " ليون ليس مذنبا ... و الشرطة كانت تراقبك لانها توقعت مجيئه اليك ... لهذا طلب مني ان احميك ريثما يثبت براءته "

- " هل ...هل تعنين ان اخي هنا في اميريكا ؟؟؟" سألت ايلينا و قد صدمت لما سمعت

-" اجل هو هنا ... لم يمض وقت طويل على قدومه من اسبانيا ..." اجابت كلير

-" اسبانيا؟؟؟!" رددت ايلينا مستغربة ..." لقد اخبرني انه في كندا ...

ادركت كلير انها وقعت في خطأ بإخبارها ان ليون كان في اسبانيا ... فهما حصل لا يجب ان تعرف ايلينا ان اخاها عميل حكومي ...و الا ستتعقد الامور اكثر لذا فكرت في كذبة مناسبة ...

" اجل هذا صحيح هو يعمل في كندا لكنه سافر الى اسبانيا في رحلة عمل ..." بررت كلير

-" رحلة عمل الى اسبانيا ثم عاد الى هنا ؟؟؟؟ الى اميريكا ؟؟؟... لماذا لم يتصل بي؟؟؟" سألت و قد بدت منزعجة

-" لا اعلم ايلينا لعل عمله اشغله عن الاتصال بك ..."

-" كلا لا اصدق ان اخي كان هنا من دون ان يتصل بي ... مالذي تخفينه ...؟؟"

-" ماذا تعنين ؟؟؟"

0" اخبريني بما يجري هنا بحق الجحيم ... لم اعد افهم شيئا " ...

نظرت كلير الى ايلينا و قد تأثرت بوجهها الموسوم بالقلق ...لم تدري هل تخبرها الحقيقة ام لا ؟...


	12. Chapter 12

" هنا فرقة امبريلا 1 ... لقد تحطمت احدى طائراتنا و اصيبت الثانية فاضطررنا الى الهبوط و اللجوء الى قرية في الجانب المكسيكي من الحدود ... لا تفاصيل عن الهدف – ب – و الارجح انه مات ... بينما تعقبنا الهدف – أ – الى احدى القرى و سنقتحم البيت المتواجدة فيه في غضون 12 ساعة بعد اخذ الامر المباشر منكم سيدي"

تحدث قائد فرقة امبريلا 1 من خلال جهازه اللاسلكي ... و اتاه الامر " هذه المهمة هي الفرصة الاخيرة لك ... انت و من معك ان فشلتم مرة اخرى لن يكون لكم مكان في امبريلا الجديدة ..."

اغلق الاتصال و ارخى القائد يده التي تحمل جهاز اللاسلكي و نظر الى من حوله ... "لا يجب ان نضيع الوقت لنستمر بالمسير ..."

منزل هايدي اولايسر .

كانت ايدا تحاول الاتصال بهاتفها الذي فقد مع ليون ...بعد ان احضرت جهازا يقوم بتشفير موقعها كي لا يكشفها احد ... لحظات و بدا الرنين على الطرف الاخر و مرت فترة دون ان يجيب احد على الطرف الاخر و دارت في بال ايدا هاجس بشأن وقوع هاتفها بيد الشرطة الفيدرالية و لكن ان كان الهاتف قد اصبح بحوزتهم فهذا يعني ان هناك انباء مؤكدة عن ليون ... و نهضت ايدا بسرعة و خرجت من غرفتها متجهة نحو غرفة هايدي و قرعت الباب منتظرة جوابها لتسمح لها بالدخول و اتاها ما كانت تنتظره " ادخلي" ... و فتحت ايدا الباب بسرعة و دخلت بخطا مسرعة نحو هايدي التي كانت مشغولة بمراقبة الكاميرات على الكمبيوتر ... لكنها لما سمعت وقع الخطا المسرعة التفتت باتجاه الباب و لاحظت ايدا ...فأرجعت عيناها الى شاشة الكمبيوتر

" ايدا ؟؟؟ ... مالامر ؟ لم لم تخلدي للنوم حتى الآن؟؟ انتي بحاجة لبعض الراحة " سألت هايدي

" هايدي ...لا احد يجيب على هاتفي ... لعله بين يدي الشرطة ... هذا يعني انهم يعرفون شيئا عن ليون ..." اجابت ايدا مباشرة ثم اضافت " حاولي ان تعرفي شيئا ... "

" اهدأي ايدا ... لعل الهاتف لم يجده احد بعد فلو كان مع الشرطة كانوا ليجيبوا على الاتصال ... " تكلمت هايدي ببساطة

-" هايدي ... الحادث كان كبيرا و الحريق كان ضخما ... و فرص بقاء الهاتف بحالة سليمة ضئيلة ... " اجابت ايدا بسرعة ...

" ماذا تعنين ؟؟؟ " سألت هايدي و قد توقفت عن المراقبة و التفتت الى ايدا ثانية فوجدتها تنظر جانبا و هي تفكر مليا

و توقفت ايدا عن التفكير ... و نطرت الى هايدي ... " اريد معرفة اي اخبار عن ليون ...تفقدي الصحف و الاذاعات المحلية هناك حتى اخبار التلفاز سأحاول مرارا الاتصال مرة اخرى لعلي احصل على شيء ما " ...

البيت الابيض .

كان الرئيس جالسا في مكتبه يراقب تسجيلا في التلفاز و امامه وقف جوزيف روبنسون المسؤول الاول عن التحقيقات الفيدرالية و هو ينصت دون ان ينظر.. الى ما تقوله مذيعة الاخبار و قد امسك مظروفا بني اللون في يده اليسرى

" و قد اكد مكتب التحقيقات الفيدرالية ان حادثي الطائرة و السيارة مرتبطان ببعضهما حيث تم كشف شعار الشركة السابقة امبريلا على هيكل الطائرة المحطمة و تم التأكد ان العميل السابق كينيدي على علاقة بأمبريلا ..."

و اوقف الرئيس المشهد و نظر الى روبنسون قائلا " هل لك ان تشرح لي كيف تم التأكد ان كينيدي على علاقة بأمبريلا ؟؟؟ بعد هذه التصريحات اصبح الامر اخطر مما كان سيد روبنسون , و اريد منك تفصيلا دقيقا عما يجري "

-" سيدي الرئيس ... " بدأ روبنسون كلامه " يبدو ان كينيدي كان عميلا مزدوجا , ففي الحادثة كانت الطائرة تحاول تدمير السيارة و يبدو انها نجحت في ذلك و كينيدي قد نجح بطريقة ما من سرقة بعض اسرارهم و حاول الفرار بها مع امرأة غامضة تمكنت من النجاة من الحادث عرفنا فقط ان اسمها ليندا ويليامز و انها تنتمي الى امبريلا ايضا ..."

-" و كيف عرفت كل هذا ؟ هروب كينيدي من امبريلا لا يعني انه يعمل لديهم فهو كان هدفا لهم منذ زمن طويل "

-" سيدي ... المرأة التي كان يرافقها هي اكبر دليل بالاضافة الى هذا ... و مد روبنسون يده بالمظروف باتجاه الرئيس الذي تناوله ثم فتحه و اخرج منه جوازي سفر مهترئان و اخذ ينظر الى احدهما بينما تابع روبنسون

" لقد تمكنا من ايجاد هذه الجوازات في الشاحنة الجيمس التي كان بها كينيدي و تبين لاحقا انها مزورة و الاسماء التي فيها لا وجود لها ... " ... كان الرئيس لا ينظر الى روبنسون بل الى جواز السفر الذي حمل صورة كينيدي و حمل اسمه المزيف ثم فتح الرئيس الجواز الاخر الذي كان شبه صالح للقراءة و لم يرى فيه اي صورة نظرا للضرر الكبير الذي لحق به لكنه اسنطاع قراءة الاسم ليندا ويليامز ... و رفع الرئيس ناظره

" هذا لا يثبت اي شيء ... حيازة جوازات سفر مزورة هو عمل شائع بين تجار الاسلحة و المخدرات و غيرها و عمل جواز سفر مزيف ليس امرا صعبا " خاطب الرئيس روبنسون بسخرية " اعطني شيء اكثر اقناعا" تابع قائلا

-" سيدي الرئيس لو نظرت جيدا الى الزاوية اليمنى من جوازي السفر للاحظت شيئا اكثر اقناعا ...تفضل" و قدم روبنسون عدسة مكبرة الى الرئيس الذي دقق النظر بالزاوية اليمنى بواسطة العدسة كان هناك شعار صغير مرسوم على الزاوية اليمنى لايمكن لاحد ان يلاحظه الا بالعدسة المكبرة ... لقد كان شعار امبريلا الا انه يختلف عن شعار امبريلا الاعتيادي فعوضا عن اللون الابيض حل محله لون اسود اعطى الشعار هيبة اكبر و رفع الرئيس عينيه مندهشا باتجاه روبنسون الذي اكمل كلامه قائلا ...

" شعار الطائرة كان الشعار الاصلي لامبريلا اما شعار جواز السفر فهو شعار معدل لامبريلا ..." و قاطعه الرئيس قائلا " هل تعني ان هناك شركتا امبريلا الان و الشركتان في حالة حرب مع بعضهما ؟؟؟!"

-" نعم سيدي ... هناك بعض العلماء الذين هربوا من امبريلا قتل بعضهم من الشركة الام لكن الاخرين تمكنوا من الهرب و انشاء امبريلا جديدة و يبدو ان كينيدي قد انضم اليهم سرا من اجل الانتقام من امبريلا البيضاء فعمله هذا لعله جاء بنية التخلص من الشركة الام و قد استغل موقعه الحكومي ليزود منظمته بكل المعلومات عن امبريلا البيضاء و ازويل اي سبنسر و البرت ويسكر ...

ووقف الرئيس قائلا " هل تعني ان ليون لم يتعمد خيانتنا ؟؟ " ...

-" مازالت التحقيقات جارية بهذا الشأن يا سيدي ... عندما نقبض على المرأة المرافقة له سنعرف كل شيء "

-" حسنا روبنسون ... يمكنك الذهاب اشكر لك حضورك " قال الرئيس بعد ان صمت لبرهة لم يعرف ما يقول خلالها

ثم اضاف قائلا " روبنسون ... لا تخبر الصحافة بهذه المعلومات فالمواطنون لن يتقبلوا ظهور شركة امبريلا جديدة سيكون هذا بالغ الخطورة "

-" هذا ما فعلته سيدي لقد اخبرت الصحافة ان كينيدي مرتبط بأمبريلا و حسب " اجاب روبنسون ثم التفت الى الخلف و مضى نحو الباب ...

بعد خروجه جلس الرئيس و علامات الاعياء واضحة عليه ... كان يفكر واضعا يده على رأسه " لماذا لم تخبرني يا ليون ؟؟؟... لماذا فضلت فعل كل هذا لوحدك ؟؟؟ " و ارجع الرئيس ناظره الى جواز سفر ليون المزيف ... و بينما كان غارقا في افكاره دق باب مكتبه فأخفى جوازي السفر ثم رفع صوته بعد برهة : "ادخل" ...

دخل المستشار كارل و اقترب من الرئيس ثم وقف امامه منتظرا ان يبدأ الرئيس بدعوته الى الجلوس لكن الرئيس لم يفعل بل بقي صامتا لفترة دون ان ينظر الى كارل و لاحظ كارل هذا و خمن ان الرئيس لديه شيء جديد عن قضية كينيدي ...

دخلت ايلينا غرفة الفندق و تمعنت بكل جزء منها كان هناك سريران بالغرفة و جهاز التلفاز مقابلهما و في الوسط توضعت مائدة صغيرة و لم يكن صعبا ملاحظة الثلاجة و باب الحمام و باب الشرفة المطلة على مرآب السيارات

خلفها دخلت كلير و هي تراقبها بعد ان انزلت حقيبة صغيرة من على ظهرها .. ايلينا لن تتكلم بل كانت تكتفي بالمراقبة بعد قليل اتجهت الى احد الاسرة و جلست عليه في مواجهة كلير و باب الغرفة الرئيسي ...

-" هل سسنبقى هنا طويلا ؟؟ ..." سألت كلير و هي تتأملها جيدا في وجهها ففي الليلة السابقة لم يتسنى لها التعرف عليها اكثر ...

-" سنبقى حتى يتصل بي ليون... لا اعلم متى لهذا عليكي التزام الغرفة و عدم الخروج منها الا برفقتي "

-" و ماذا ان لم يتصل ؟؟؟ ..."

-" سيتصل ... لا تقلقي بهذا الشأن ايلينا " اجابت كلير و هي تغلق باب الغرفة و تتجه الى السرير الاخر

-" منذ متى تعرفين اخي ؟؟؟" سألت ايلينا فجأة و نظرت كلير اليها باستغراب .. مرت لحظات قبل ان تجيب ...

-" منذ 6 سنوات "...

-" حسنا و ماذا بعد؟ اعني كيف التقيته ؟؟؟ في الشركة ؟؟"

-" لا ... لقد التقيته في مطعم " اجابت كلير و هي تتذكر ذلك المطعم في الراكون عندما انقذها ليون من الزومبي

-" يبدو انه يثق بك كثيرا ليرسلك الي ... الن تخبريني لماذا لم يتصل بي بينما هو هنا و فضل ارسالك ؟؟؟"

-" لقد كان يعرف بطريقة ما ان الشرطة تراقبك لتوقع به لهذا ارسلني ... هل انتي جائعة ؟؟؟ " غيرت كلير الموضوع

-" اريد ان اعرف مالذي فعله اخي لتطارده الشرطة...لماذا لا تخبريني ؟؟؟" سألت ايلينا متضايقة

-" لانه هو لم يخبرني ... " كذبت كلير فلم يكن بنيتها جعل هذه الفتاة تقلق اكثر ... فقد كان ذلك واضحا عليها

-" اعتقد انك تعرفين ... طالما انك تحلين محله هنا ... فأنتي تعرفين عنه كل شي و ربما انا لا اعرف شيئا بعكسك لا اعتقد انك قطعت مسافة طويلة و خاطرت بنفسك من اجل خدمة او شيء من هذا القبيل ... ان ليون يهمك كثيرا و ما يحصل له هو جزء من سبب قدومك اما الجزء الاخر ... فأنتي تعرفين ما اعني ... ارجوك ... ان ليون يهمني ايضا ... لا تجعليني اقلق اكثر ...اخبريني بما يجري"


	13. Chapter 13

منزل هايدي اولايسر .

لم تستطع ايدا النوم في تلك الليلة الاخبار التي نقلتها هايدي لم تكن تبعث على السرور مواقع الانترنت و الاذاعة و التلفاز جميعها نقلت خبرا واحدا هو موت ليون و ارتباطه بأمبريلا ... " لا بد انهم جنوا تماما " فكرت ايدا في نفسها " كيف يمكنهم الاعتقاد بأن ليون يعمل لامبريلا ؟؟؟؟! ... لا بد ان هناك ثمة خدعة ... احدهم يحاول تشويه صورة ليون, لكن من ؟ .." اعادت ايدا طرح السؤال على نفسها " من ؟؟؟" ...

في الليلة السابقة

-* جلست هايدي على احدى الكنبات متقابلة وجها لوجه مع ايدا و القت على الطاولة الخشبية التي توضعت بينهما عدة اوراق عليها اخبار و صور عديدة من عدة عناوين اخبارية و تكلمت هايدي قائلة : " يبدو انهم يحاولون تلفيق تهمة ما لكينيدي حتى بعد موته ..." تناولت ايدا الاوراق و اخذت تقراعناوين بعض الصحف " موت كينيدي " ... " خيانة و ارتباط بالاعداء" ... " امبريلا وراء اختفاء افضل العملاء الاميريكيين" ... " كينيدي يفضل نساء امبريلا على وطنه" ...

-" مالذي دهاهم ؟ ... امبريلا ... هي وارء خيانة ليون ؟؟؟!" قالت غير مصدقة

-" حسنا و يبدو ان الاف بي اي طلب من الشرطة المكسيكية ان تبحث عنك " امسكت هايدي احدى الاوراق و اعطتها لايدا التي تناولتها و هي مندهشة من اخبار كهذه ... الا انها لم تتكلم او حتى تعلق على ما قالته هايدي

-" يجب ان تسرعي الى البرازيل ايدا ... سيحاولون العثور عليك هنا "

-" سأخرج في الغد ...بالمناسبة ... هل يمكنك تزويدي بأي اسماء ذات نفوذ مقربة من الرئيس غراهام ؟؟؟ ..."

نظرت هايدي مطولا الى ايدا ... " مالذي تنويه ايدا ؟؟؟" ...

-" اريد مساعدتك في هذا يجب ان اعرف من ينوي كل هذا الشر لليون "

-" بالطبع سأساعدك ... لكن مالفائدة ؟؟ فكينيدي قد مات و انت تتكلمين كأنه موجود "

لم تعلق ايدا على كلام هايدي فهي نوعا لم تتقبل قصة موت ليون و ربما لهذا عادت مشاعرها لتتحكم بقراراتها التي اصبحت متقلبة كثيرة في الاونة الاخيرة ...

دق الزجاج الجانبي للبيت 4 مرات متتالية و فتح الممر الدهليزي الذي يقود للاسفل و اندفع خمسة رجال نحو اسفل الدرجات مصوبين بنادقهم الالية للامام و قد زودت بكاشف ضوئي و قد التزموا الهدوء...

بينما كانت ايدا تفكر... احست بشعور غريب بعدها ... اصدر جهاز الكمبيوتر في الغرفة المجاورة لها انذارا جعلها تقفز من السرير بسرعة و ترتدي ثيابها و تتجه الى غرفة هايدي ...

فتح باب غرفة هايدي فجأة و اندفعت ايدا باتجاه هايدي التي كانت تحمل بندقية الريوت و هي تراقب الكمبيوتر و ضغطت على عدة ازرار لتظهر كاميرات عديدة بالاشعة تحت الحمراء كانت تظهر اربعة او خمسة دخلاء مسلحين و هم يجوبون الممر المؤدي الى غرفة الجلوس ... " هايدي " نادت ايدا و التفتت هايدي ... " لا بد انهم يبحثون عنك ؟؟؟" و اشارت هايدي الى شاشة الكمبيوتر " لا بد انه ذلك الشرطي " تمتمت ايدا لكن هايدي لم تسمعها و رفعت ايدا مسدسها و جهزته للاطلاق " سأواجههم و اشغلهم " ..." حاولي ان تهربي هايدي ...نظرت هايدي الى ايدا ... " لا ايدا ... المنظمة بحاجة لك و الاوامر ان احميك انا" ... و اتجهت هايدي الى مكتبة الغرفة الكبيرة بينما لاحقتها عينا ايدا الى حيث وصلت ... حركت هايدي احد الكتب و اخذت المكتبة بإصدار صوت كان عبارة عن صوت تقليب صفحات كتاب و تراجعت هايدي قليلا و بدأت المكتبة الكبيرة بالارتجاج و الاهتزاز ثم التحرك بشكل عرضي و انكشف ممر سري بعد توقفها عن زاوية 90 درجة ... و استدارت هايدي الى ايدا " بمجرد اغلاق هذا الممر ستعمل اضاءة الطوارئ و كل ما عليك فعله هو تتبعها الى النهاية سيقودك الممر الى باب فولاذي "و اخرجت هايدي مفتاح على شكل دائرة و قد رسم عليه شعار امبريلا السرية ... " ستحتاجين هذا لفتح الباب ..." اكملت هايدي " ايدا ... كوني حذرة .. انا لا اعتقد ان هايغن سيكون لطيفا معك في المنشأة هناك ..." و ابتسمت ايدا قائلة " تخبريني شيء اعرفه هايدي ... "

"اعلم انك حذرة دائما لكن ارجوك كوني اكثر حذرا في هذه المرة ... انه يضمر شيئا ما ..." و اخرجت هايدي هاتفها و اعطته لايدا ... " حظا موفقا ايتها الزميلة " ...

استمر الرجال الخمسة بالتقدم في الممر و هم يوجهون اسلحتهم باتجاهات مختلفة لتكشف لهم الطريق حتى وصلوا الى باب غرفة ما و اقترب رجلان ووقفا الى جانبي الباب واقترب ثالث و فتح الباب بقدمه و دخل الجميع بسرعة و هم يوجهون اسلحتهم الكاشفة الى اتجهات مختلفة ... كانت الغرفة اشبه بقاعة واسعة توسطتها طاولة كبيرة و على جانبيها توضعت كراسي كثيرة و على الجدران علقت صور متعددة لاشخاص بدا كأنهم من القرن السادس عشر ... كان الرجال يتقدمون رويدا في القاعة محاولين اكتشاف اي شي مريب فيها و بدا في نهايتها وجود بابين على طرفين متقابلين

بدأت ايدا بالمشي بالممر السري بسرعة دون ان تنظر الى الخلف هناك شيء ما يجري و هايدي لم ترد اخبارها بوضوح لكن على مايبدو ان هايغن يدبر شيئا ما و لعله خطير " هيا ايدا ... لنكتشف شيئا ما"

"انتما اذهبا من تلك الناحية " تكلم قائد فرقة امبريلا بصوته المكتوم من خلف القناع "و نحن سنتولى الناحية الاخرى " اضاف قائلا" قوما بإطلاق النار على اي شيء يتحرك" و اومأ الحارسان و اتجها الى الباب بسرعة ...

" قم بالامر فورا ...الرئيس مشغول بقضية كينيدي ... سأعمل كل ما يجب للتراخيص المطلوبة ..انها الفرصة الملائمة"

اغلق روبرت كينغمان هاتفه " انها فرصة ساحنة لايجب ان افوتها "

كان المقنعان يجوبان الغرفة التي دخلا اليها منذ قليل كانت اشبه بمعرض للتحف و التماثيل فقد توضع العديد من التمائيل في منتصف الغرفة و على الجانبين اصطفت صور عديدة معلقة لنفس الاشخاص الذين شوهدو في القاعة الكبيرة و لم يجدو شيئا مريبا بينما كانت اسلحتهما تكشف ما امامهما و خلفهما ... كان احدهما يتقدم في المقدمة كاشفا ما امامه و على جانبيه بينما احتمى زميله بظهره كاشفا ما خلفه خشية اي مباغتة و بعد لحظات لمح المتقدم باب خشبيا امتلأ بالثغرات و الشقوق في نهاية الغرفة ... " اللعنة الى متى سنستمر في فتح الابواب ؟" سأل متذمرا كاشفا عن ضيقه بينما اجابه زميله " لنستمر ... علينا الانتهاء بسرعة " ... ووقف الاثنان على جانبي الباب يستعدان لاقتحامه ...

بعد دقائق عدة نظر الاثنان الى بعضهما و اومئ احدهما برأسه ... و اندفع الاخر بسرعة كبيرة و بقدمه كسر الباب الخشبي لكنه وجد نفسه يسقط في ما بعد الباب فصرخ مستنجدا لكن الظلام في الاسفل ابتلعه بينما كاد الاخر ان يسقط معه لولا انه اسند سلاحه الى الجدار المقابل الذي اوقف سقوطه و قد استولى عليه الرعب من المفاجأة التي وقعا بها ... وقام بعدها عن طريق سلاحه بدفع نفسه الى الخلف حيث الامان في الغرفة " اللعنة ... انه فخ " قال و هو يتنفس بصعوبة غير مصدق انه مازال حيا و فكر سريعا و قرر ان يتصل بالقائد و اخرج جهاز اللاسلكي " هنا كلارك ... لقد وقعنا في فخ و سقط جيفري في مكان ما و لا اعتقد انه على قيد الحياة " مرت لحظات و لم ايجب احد ... و اعاد كلارك كلامه و بدا كأنه وحيد عندما لم يتلق اي اجابة ... " ما الامر ؟؟؟؟ ... لماذا لا يجيب احد" ... وفجأة سمع صوتا فحمل سلاحه بسرعة وو جهه الى المصدر و لم يظهر اي شيء غير انه سمع نفس الصوت باتجاه مختلف فالتفت بسرعة الى الجهة الجديدة لكنه لم يرى اي شيء ايضا في هذه المرة ... و بقي كلارك يحدق بالمكان ثم اخذ يوجه سلاحه باتجاهات مخنلفة ... كان يحس انه ليس وحيدا في الغرفة و اثناء تتبعه للصوت امسك شخص ما بسلاحه و دفعه بقدمه الا ان كلارك تشبث بسلاحه رغم قوة الضربة التي وجهت له و امسك غريمه بالبندقية ايضا محاولا منعه تصويبها باتجاهه و اثناء صراعهما اطلقت البندقية عدة طلقات قبل ان يتمكن الغريب من انتزاعها بعد ان وجه عدة ضربات الى قناع كلارك و سقط كلارك ارضا و حاول ان ينهض الا انه شاهد الغريب يصوب بندقيته باتجاهه فبقي مكانه مسمرا بينما لم يتردد الغريب بإطلاق النار ...

تنبه القائد الى صوت اطلاق الرصاص فخاطب زميليه " بسرعة الى الناحبة الاخرى " و ركض ثلاثتهم باتجاه باب الخروج الا ان احدهم سقط على الارض فجأة و نظر الاخر اليه و قد توقف " ما الامر ؟؟؟" سأل و هو يرجع صوبه مباشرة ... " انتبه " صرخ زميله الملقى على الارض بينما قفز احدهم و ضربه على رأسه ضربة جعلته يترنح و وجه الشخص الغريب ضربة سريعة الى المقنع الملقى على الارض جعلته يفقد الوعي سريعا و انتبه الاخر الى الخطر فقام بتوجيه سلاحه و اطلاق التار الى حيث وقف الغريب ... لكنه لم يصب هدفه و قد اختفى الغريب بحركة بهلوانية رأسا على عقب ... فركض المقنع خلفه بسرعة و هو يطلق النار عشوائيا و دخل الغريب بسرعة من خلال احد ابوب الغرفة و تبعه المقنع و هو يطلق النار على الباب بغضب و حنق شديدين ... و امتلأ الباب يالثقوب و دفعه المقنع بقوة داخلا الى الجهة الاخرى و فجأة رأى بندقية مصوبة باتجاه صدره و لم يمهل الغريب المقنع ...

اطلق النار و كسر الباب خارجا المقنع منه ووقع على الارض داخل الغرفة التي جاء منها و الدماء تنزف منه لكنه لم يمت بفضل سترته الواقية من الرصاص و حاول التشبث بالارض لينهض ثانية و دخل الغريب مصوبا بندقية الريوت الى وجه المقنع الذي حاول النظر في وجهه ووجد صعوبة في ذلك

" امبريلا هه ؟؟؟" تكلم الغريب و صوته دل انه امرأة ... " ستدفعون الثمن في كل مرة ترفعون رؤوسكم" اكملت و اطلقت النار مباشرة في وجه المقنع الذي ارتمى من دون حراك على الارض و الدماء تسيل منه بغزارة...

و اخفضت المرأة سلاحها و تنهدت بارتياح و تذكرت المقنع الاخر المغمى عليه ... عليها ان تتولى امره بسرعة

خطت المرأة بسرعة باتجاه الرجل الاخر ووجدته ملقى على ظهره يئن من الالم فرفعت بندقيتها ثانية باتجاهه

" امرأة هه ؟؟؟؟" صدر صوت من خلفها فجأة و استدارت بسرعة الى الخلف لكن البندقية تجمدت بين يديها و ادركت ان احدهم قد امسكها و رأت غريمها امامها مباشرة فوجهت اليه ضربة بمرفقها محاولة استخلاص البندقية الا ان الضربة لم تؤثر فيه و هذه المرة وجه هو لطمة قوية الى وجهها فسقطت على احدى الطاولات مسببة تحطمها و استخلص المقنع البندقية و اقترب منها بينما حاولت هي النهوض ثانية بسرعة وو جهت ضربة اخرى الى وجهه لكنه امسك قبضة يدها و بيده الاخرى ضربها بإخمص بندقية الريوت فسقطت ثانية في حال يرثى لها ... و الدماء تسيل من فمها و انفها

" سنرى من سيدفع الثمن الآن " اقترب المقنع منها قائلا و جذبها بقوة من شعرها سببت الما كبيرا لها ...

اقتربت ايدا من نهاية النفق و قد اقلقها سماع اصوات الرصاص الكثيرة رغم بعدها كانت تأمل ان هايدي على مايرام و انها ستلحق بها بعد فترة لكن هذا لم يكن ليجعلها تبطئ, ... كانت ترغب بالخروج بسرعة من هذا المكان المرعب و الاتجاه الى نيو مكسيكو حيث ستستقل قطار الى برازيليا ...

الرؤية لم تكن واضحة عندما استعادت وعيها..., كان رأسها يؤلمها و لم يكن جسدها يعاني اقل من ذلك لكنها حاولت التحمل ... حاولت تخطي الالم من اجل ان تنجو , لحظات و اصبحت الرؤية تعود الى وضعها الطبيعي و كان اول شيء رأته بوضوح جثة احد المقنعين قرب قدميها لكن هناك شيء اخر ... قدماها كانتا مقيدتين بحبلو قد امتلت الدماء عليه ... حاولت النهوض لكنها لم تستطع ... لحظات و ادركت انها مقيدة ... يداها ايضا كانت مقيدة الى كرسي خشبي و حاولت النظر الى الخلف لتفك قيدها الا ان ذلك كان عسيرا و اثناء ذلك لمحت مقنعا اخر على الارض خلفها ... و عادت بناظرها الى الجهة اليمنى و رأت مقنعا ثالثا على الارض ... و امعنت هايدي النظر من حولها و اتاها صوت من زاوية مظلمة حيث توضع مكتبها الذي اعتادت الجلوس فيه و مراقبة ما يجري خارج منزلها ...

" قد استيقظت اخيرا ..., لا تقلقي جميعهم اموات "

" من انت ؟" سألت هايدي , لكن الشخص لم يجب , كان يقذف قطعة معدنية و يلتقطتها كنوع من التسلية

" ماذا تريد مني ؟" سألت هايدي ثانية , فتوقف الشخص عن قذف قطعته المعدنية و نهض من خلف المكتب و استطاعت هايدي ان ترى بعض ملامحه فقد كان يرتدي زي الشرطة

" انت ... انت الشرطي الذي كنت قرب منزلي البارحة " اجابت نفسها و هي لا تصدق ... " كيف دخلت ؟ " ...

" ماذا تريد مني " اعادت هايدي اسئلتها


End file.
